Verses From Your Song
by Alithea
Summary: This is an old fic that I am reposting after a long absence. There will be Yuri, Het, and Yaoi relationships. Ten years after Endless Waltz the lives of the pilots and their friends continue. It's a soap opera.
1. Prelude: You and I

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
Chapter 1: A Prelude- You and I  
****Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: Chapters will include Yuri, Yaoi, & Het content  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me just borrowing.  
Poetry is mine do not steal it.  
****Note: Reposted after a long absense, this fic was originally twenty-two chapters long, but unfortunately due to time passing and a hissy fit only seventeen chapters of the fic remain. As such this fic is permanently unfinished, but it is still an enjoyable read and does come to a conclusion of sorts. I hope you will still take the time to read and enjoy.**

He glanced up from his paper and glared at her for a good five minutes before returning his dark eyes to the news article he had been reading. It was a disapproving glance, and he continued to look up at her every so often, in the exact same manner, as she tried in desperation to drink her coffee. The young man was never one to just say what he was thinking unless provoked, or wrapped in the moment, but she wished to the gods he would just speak instead of staring at her like she was some sort of criminal.

She gazed into the steamy depths of blackness of her coffee, catching her offset reflection, pondering why she felt the need to even explain things to him. It wasn't his business what she did. It was her house and her life and she could do what she pleased. That was the reward for being a grown up after all.

She took a sip from her cup and enjoyed the warmth of the brew as it slid down her throat. Her sky blue eyes finally managed to catch his just as he was about to resume reading the paper again. They had worked together long enough that he could read her sometimes-slight facial expressions with ease. And he saw, clearly, that he was being an annoyance, but he really didn't care. It was his intent to get her attention, and now that he finally had it he queried if he should speak or just let the heavy silence continue for a minute or two longer.

She sighed and looked out the kitchen window. It was going to be another perfect sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky and it disgusted her. She took a large gulp from her drink, smiling inside at the role reversal.

Wasn't she the one that tried to guide him?

Wasn't she the one that proved even the weak had to fight sometimes?

Even if they would lose, the weak had to fight. She was the one that tried in desperation to focus all his misplaced views and anger. For the most part she was successful, but only because the scholarly side of him wanted to learn. Only because he wanted to understand the reasons why people acted as they did, and he still didn't understand, and he still preferred solitude to human companionship, but he was less volatile than he once was, and much less prone to judge without assessing a situation first.

A slight breeze blew in from the open window and she pulled her robe closer to her. It was too early in the morning for this. Her head swung around as she glanced at the small and empty entrance to the room, her mind lingering on the previous evening. He took that as his cue and put his paper down. Before he could speak she spoke defensively.

"It is my life you know?" Her tone was light and cool. It was far too easy a voice for someone who had, and to a certain extent, still worked for the military.

She pushed her light brown, almost blonde, hair back behind her ear, annoyed that she had undone her braids the night before. The night before, it still pulsed through her like a song. She shook her head and met his deafening glare once again.

"What can you possibly say or ask that I already haven't asked myself?" She challenged.

He raised a dark eyebrow, but his overall facial expression remained the same, distant, almost cold. "I just want to understand why you do this to yourself," he stated flatly. He took a sip from his tea awaiting an answer.

Her glance shifted over to the empty doorway once more, and then it moved to the ceiling. It was as if she was trying to look through the ceiling to find the answer.

"So, she's asleep then," he asked. "She's still here?" He seemed surprised. "She actually stayed?"

She wasn't comfortable with his line of questioning, but she couldn't lie. Nor could she just ignore the query. She sighed, her focus drifting back to the young man in front of her.

"Yes." It was a cold answer.

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head slightly. His disappointment was clear.

She got a little angry at that point. "Why does it even matter Wufei? Why do you even care? I mean Jesus! How is this any worse than what you do on a regular basis?"

Her eyes sparked of her own personal anger at herself.

_It was a mistake_, she thought, _it was a mistake, but it's mine not yours._

"There is no attachment to what I do," he replied stiffly. "I take and I leave and I can do that with no problems or fears. I don't need the sticky feel of guilt on me after I leave in the morning, nor do I need the harsh pangs of regret when I am left." He paused; his manner and tone very much unchanged from the first question he had asked. He sat up a bit and looked at her coolly. "The difference is everywhere, Sally," he chided. "And it's different because you love her. I hate to say it," he paused ready for any reaction he would get. "But she makes you weaker than you already are. She breaks you with her indecision, and you let her."

She nearly flew up and punched him in the face, but she managed to restrain herself. She managed to just grit her teeth, clench her fists and seethe in anger, but she knew he was right. She knew he was right, and she just didn't want to hear about it. She had told herself the same things over and over again, but she just couldn't. She couldn't say no.

He huffed and stood up. Bused his teacup over to the sink and folded his newspaper under his arm.

"I have to go or I'll be late," he stated. "I assume I should tell Une you'll be in late today?"

"I have today off," she replied trying not to sound hurt or angry, or anything at all really.

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. He hated having to open her eyes even more to what she was doing, but it was necessary. She was strong and seeing her weak made him feel ill. It wasn't right for her to just accept things as they were going. It wasn't right to just wait for something to change. Change had to come through some kind of force, through the destruction of something old to breathe life into something new.

She sniffed as the door shut with a silent thud.

It was killing her. Everything he asked and everything he said was true, but it was nothing she hadn't already told herself. It was nothing that she hadn't already been over time and again. She spent hours chiding herself about it, hours just arguing with herself over the stupidity of it all. She felt used and confused, and it was worse that day because of what she had done the night before. It was so much worse because of that.

She rose from the table and made her way slowly to the stairs, and as she made the small trek to her room everything felt heavy around her. She sighed again as she reached the door and she remembered how easy it was for her to fall.

The night before she had run to the door upon hearing an all too recognizable knock, it was another night of tears and long talks. It was another night of whispered consoling and gentle advice, because Zechs had left...again. For the millionth time he had gone without a word or a trace, and for the millionth time Lucrezia Noin had run to Sally Po the one person who understood her, the one person who would always be there and listen and love her.

It made Sally want to cry, because she did love violet eyed pilot, loved her to distraction. The sort of deep want and compassion that ate at her insides every time the crisis passed and she had to watch her love, her dear, and true friend, the one thing she craved, wanted, needed...When it all passed...When the night was over...When he finally returned...Lucrezia always went back to him. She always went back and the cycle always repeated. And Sally just couldn't stop it. But the cycle completely changed with previous night. It evolved into something infinitely more complicated.

Lucrezia had been crying, and with just as much care as always the blue eyed medic wiped the pilot's tears away and held her tight. She listened to the Mediterranean beauty sob and rant, and as always she placed a polite kiss on her love's cheek, muttering that everything would be fine. The change was simple and slight as the skilled instructor lifted her head and kissed back. It was easy, light, soft and nothing strange, but it lead to a night of less innocence and solid aching lust. The world went up in flames and all reason was lost.

Sally opened the door slowly and padded into her room. Her overnight visitor was still buried under the comfort of the bedding. She crept over to the bed and sat trying not to stir the woman next to her from sleep. She wanted more time to think and ponder. She wanted to question herself more and more, but all opportunity was lost as lazy arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. She sighed, and blue eyes begged for release as sleepily eager hands parted her robe and began to brush against her soft skin.

"I can't do this again, Luca." The nickname slipped from her mouth without a thought and her heart was a beat away from ripping in two as elegant tan hands kept up their work. Her eyes shut briefly and she whispered her plea again, "I can't."

And she really couldn't. The memory of their last break up kept echoing in her mind. She couldn't stand to lose again, not to him, and not to the wicked routine that seemed to constantly bind them.

There was a breathy sigh released from the woman holding her. It was almost annoyance, but it seemed more like realization. Lucrezia Noin sat up, pulling a white sheet over her bare form. Lusting fingers ran through her short dark hair and her violet eyes looked to the ceiling sadly.

"I have to choose, don't I?"

It wasn't clear if the question was meant to be answered immediately, or left to linger for at least a minute in silence. Noin shifted a bit, moving to her side and looking over at Sally running a light hand down the lovely Preventor's face.

"Of course I have to choose," she replied weakly and caught Sally's tears with her lips.

It was a terrible thing choosing. It meant someone would lose and Lucrezia couldn't help but feel that she would lose the most. She inched away as Sally left the bed.

"I- I'm gonna take a shower." Pleading blue eyes stated. "And then we can talk."

"Fine."

**Have I lost you...  
I have lost you  
To the wind and to the rain  
Have I lost you  
I have lost you  
And there is nothing that can be the same  
And why leave me this way  
And why let me wander  
'Cos I wonder  
Have I lost you  
I have lost you  
To the beating of my heart  
**  
There was a chill in the air that Lucrezia Noin hadn't expected, perhaps it wasn't really the weather. She sat on the porch swing waiting for Sally to join her, knowing that she had to do damage control and knowing that she took things too far. Her violet eyes shut for a moment so she could think without the sunny day intruding and she wondered briefly, if she had broken everything on purpose.

"It's cold out."

"Hm. I thought it was just me," Lucrezia replied. She looked over at Sally and forced a half smile.

"Where do we start, Luca?"

"Not sure. I suppose we should start with us," the pilot replied warily.

"The first time we lasted a solid six months," Sally began. "The second time-"

"Over a year, but then," she paused remembering the why. Why they didn't last, it always went back to him. He was why she could never stay. He was why she left and returned. And he was why she made such a mess of things the other night. She shook her head. "It begins and ends with him, Sal. It always has."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever told you?"

"Not those three words. He's never been able to."

"No?" She looked away trying to bite back her anger. It was stupid the triangle that had evolved. It was stupid, and it bound them in ways that shook her soul. "He always leaves you."

"But he comes back."

"Because he knows you're waiting, just like you know I'm always waiting…And I can't-" She sniffed back some tears. "I can't keep waiting for you, and if you love him...You love him," she choked. It was a realization that stung. She leaned up against the wall as she began to sway from the impact of the self-inflicted wound.

"Sally, we've fallen under a curse it seems. I am to you what he is to me." She stood up and looked out at the street. "I think...I think I have to stop waiting too."

"So, you're going to chase then?" She did her best to remain still and unmoved, but deep inside she just wanted to scream. It wasn't fair.

Lucrezia Noin stepped in close to her friend. She brushed back her hair and suppressed a sigh. "Stop waiting for me, Sally."

The choice was made. It was clear and solid and she knew it would stand.

**I need to know if you go  
If you leave and never return  
If I'm left with only the burn  
What kept you from my heart?  
What tore us apart?  
I broke under you  
And you knew  
You knew what to do  
**  
The sun was setting in a hazy calm and as he walked up the steps to the house he quirked an eyebrow. She looked pathetic sitting there. Like a dog waiting for her master to return home. He said nothing though. He took a seat next to her.

"She won't come back."

"Hn."

"And I'm not waiting," she stated strongly.

"Never said you were." His tone was cool.

"And a single heart break does not make a person weak."

He shook his head, not so much in disagreement, but in sadness. It wasn't right for her to be this way. It wasn't right at all, but he said nothing. He just waited.

To Be Continued.


	2. Second Prelude: Pretty Things

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 2: Second Prelude- Pretty Things  
****Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing.  
****Warnings: Chapters will include Yuri, Het, and very mild Yaoi content  
Poetry is mine. Don't steal it.**

It was an unbearably lovely day. So peaceful, that even the applause from the crowd and the jovial tones of the brass band seemed in place and bizarrely quiet. As she cut the red ribbon and watched it fall to the ground she forced on a painted smile and then looked up as a million balloons were released into the air. Floating colorful toys embraced the atmosphere without a care and her soft eyes wished she could float up with them. Float up and be forgotten in the sky, or perhaps even the sweet black embrace of outer space.

It was a trifle of a fantasy though. She couldn't escape that easily. The minute she tried someone would jump up and save her. No one wanted her to fail, and even when she did, everything was fixed so it looked perfect, because she was meant to be perfect. She was barely into her twenties and she still seemed to fit into her skin as a leader of the world.

She was once a princess, then a queen, and now a diplomat. How easily the roles changed and yet remained the very same. She received compliments on her speech as she walked at a steady pace back to her car. It would have been extra polite for her to stay for the rest of the festivities, but she couldn't force that much courtesy on herself that day. Her convictions were, for the moment, lingering on escape from anything resembling either happiness or discord. Happiness was easy to escape. Discord, though, much like death, followed her like shy puppy.

As she walked along she ran into a familiar face. He raised an eyebrow of concern as she approached and her immediate reaction was to force the stubborn and brave exterior she had become so famous for. She didn't want to be saved, not today.

"Relena?" His voice was a husky whisper that liked to linger in her ears.

She stopped and smiled, plastic as it was. "What can I do for you Mr. Yuy?"

"Hn." It was his standard reaction to her unwanted formalities. "Running away?"

"Never running away, Heero, I don't dare."

He was taking stock of her answer. Taking it in and analyzing it like a mathematical equation. She wished he would stop, but she knew he still felt a sense of duty toward her. She had always meant to ask him why he felt the need to keep charging in on his white horse, but she never did. She was afraid of what the answer might be.

Long ago she held an unhealthy obsession for him. He had promised her death when everything in her world was being ripped to shreds, and he had never delivered. Instead he became her hero of sorts, a fallen angel to watch over her misguided steps.

"I really do want to get back to my room," she said trying to move things along. He had a terrible habit of lingering in silence.

"That was a nice speech you gave."

Was he trying to drag the conversation out? It was very unlike him.

Her plastic smile was soon very real. "It was a pretty speech. It said all the right things to all the right people and it suited the occasion," she paused noting his growing concern. She didn't want it. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone."

That answer made her feel better. It was short and precise, and it was the Heero she recognized.

"Well then, I'll let you find them."

"Hn."

He waved her on, his concern thrown into the back of his mind. He would perhaps find the time to linger on it again, but for the time being he didn't want to pry.

Their relationship was a strange one, oddly distant and yet extremely close. She wondered how they managed. She wondered what kept them from deeper conversations and friendlier sounding chats. She realized, though, that neither of them could bear to be that close. He couldn't be the hero forever, and she...She was sick to death of being the damsel in distress. She reached her car and had the driver take her to a place that was, as she put it, "Anywhere but here."

**Screams could pierce the dark  
But never touch my heart  
As death dances so close to me  
I wonder why it won't let me be  
It flirts and catches everything I know  
Makes cities vanish and the people I love go  
But as it follows so close  
It refuses even my best request  
It offers up nothing but empty jests  
And I see the distance calling  
But destruction and the grave keep me from falling**

Far from prying eyes she sat in her room and worked. When she finally came up for air she realized that it was about five in the morning and she had a breakfast meeting at seven.

She shook her head in disappointment. Biting at her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way out of the meeting, nothing polite enough came to her.

There were those who were lucky enough to call in dead to work, but she was not one of them. Her existence as a politician thrived on her perfection. That sticky sweet solution of just enough care and bravery she had learned to call to herself without any effort at a very young age.

And people followed that.

People clung to that image of her as a sweet but brave and courageous princess. They understood that side of her, and praised her as if she were some sort of heavenly creature. But she wasn't. She wasn't any of that.

She, for all her outward posturing was still a stupid and stubborn, spoiled little girl who was never allowed to touch defeat. Even as the Sanq Kingdom went up in flames she was pulled with grace from the fires and tossed into something much hotter. She felt at times, back in those days, like a dried piece of kindling, something fresh to ignite the hellish breath of war. Now she looked in the mirror and saw a young woman clinging to the political walls in a desperate attempt to really do as she always meant, but with true courage. Her actions though, still felt forced, masks that were laid to deceive if only for the briefest of moments. She wondered if she could ever plot her own downfall and succeed at it.

"No," she muttered. "It's all right for some, but not all right for me. Someone would save me."

She shook off the thought with some disgust. It was rather selfish of to think that way. She was the only person really keeping herself in that place. If she wanted to leave so badly, no one would blame her or raise a red flag if she just retired.

Tiring of her complaints she decided she better get ready for her morning meeting. She hopped into the shower and was out with plenty of time to dress and catch some early morning television before she left.

She breezed through the channels with out care stopping only once to watch, of all things, a commercial. It was for the circus and she smiled slightly as a young man she recognized gracefully dodged the knives that were being thrown at him. He still wore that half mask for the show, and his hair still covered his face with impossible elegance. Seeing him made her wonder how everyone else was doing.

It wasn't that she didn't keep in touch, she just wondered how they were _really_ doing and if maybe one or all of them felt like she did on occasion. She clicked off the television and grabbed her briefcase full of notes. As she walked off to meet her driver she made a note to try and catch the circus when it came into town.

**Impossible as it seems  
I like to think of things like your dreams  
And if they ever really came true  
I wonder...if they ever really do  
Sitting with such high end goals  
I wonder if I let this place take my soul  
Will I ever be more than just a little girl?  
Will I ever have a need to conquer the world  
Impossible as it seems  
I've been wondering...  
What do you dream?  
**  
The meeting lasted well into the afternoon. As soon as it was over she had to rush to her next engagement where she was due to give a small speech.

It was, as most of her speeches where, full of conviction and her lasting stupid bravery. At the end she was met with a wall of applause. As she stepped off the stage she over heard someone mention it was the best thing they had heard that year.

Her light eyes hid her feelings of disappointment.

A soft step hit the floor as her ears were suddenly overrun by an offset slow clap that she recognized. Very few people in the world had a clap like that. It cut through Relena like a steal blade. As she turned her head to get a view of her tormentor she smiled slightly, not forced or plastic. Ignoring the requests around her she walked over to the owner of the clap and waited, waited to be devoured.

"Why, Miss Darlain, I do believe it's been too long." The young woman's voice was a biting relief amidst the vacuous sea of admiration.

"It has, hasn't it?" Was Relena's soft reply.

"Lovely speech, it was very pretty."

"I'm glad you liked it, Miss Catalonia."

The young woman quirked a forked eyebrow, a feral grin on her porcelain face as she tossed back her platinum blonde hair. The game had begun, and much sooner than Relena had hoped. It was a simple exercise really. Dorothy Catalonia shot in with some sarcastic and witty remarks and Relena did her best to remain as perfect in appearance as she could. It was too bad she was so busy or she would have stuck around to see how long the game could have lasted, alas she could not.

"I would love to have a long discussion with you about that speech sometime, Miss Relena."

"Perhaps I can have it arranged. Give me a ring at the embassy. For now though, I have to make my way to yet another event." A calm and overly polite reply.

Deep blue eyes watched in earnest as her favorite opponent slipped into the crowd. It had been too long since their last bought, and Dorothy longed to see how well her little princess had shaped up since then. Her game was never meant to be cruel, though that's how many viewed it. No, her game was to illicit response and challenge what she knew her opponent did not really believe.

She enjoyed having that kind of battle always at her finger tips, because it took the place of her other, more violent attractions. She was raised on war. She was taught all of its principles and technicalities by the very best. Bloody battle had been closer to her than family, but her lust for danger finally caught up with her, and when she couldn't shed a tear after hurting someone that was so righteous she knew, she knew her time at playing in the battlefield was over.

If the world were ever called to fight again she would go, but now everything was as it should be. Well, everything but a certain little girl who was still playing in the big bad world all by herself. Dorothy might just have to speed up her next meeting with the world's most admired politician.

**I think you know me too well  
I think you're the only one who can tell  
And won't you do your best  
To keep me from my rest  
I'm not sure anyone else could  
Well...at least not this good**

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just trying to get a little plumbing done," the plumber stated, a little apologetically as Relena walked into the room. He half chuckled when he realized who she was and slightly embarrassed he mentioned, "Well y'see these little valves have to be replaced every six months or so and well-"

"Don't worry about it," was her reply, and polite as ever she grabbed a few things from her room and set out to find a quiet place to work.

She was quickly met by the head of maintenance and he was even more apologetic than the poor plumber had been. She let him know that it was no trouble and escaped to a small patio that over looked the embassy's large rose garden.

Sitting in the sun she pulled back her light brown hair into an easy ponytail and took off her jacket draping it neatly on her chair. The sun wouldn't be out for very much longer, but it was warm enough that she wouldn't have to worry about becoming overly cold. Opening her laptop her eyes wandered to the majesty of the garden before her, it reminded her of her fallen kingdom.

With a reluctant sigh she set into her work, diving into it again without stop until she raised her head and noticed the sky was no longer a brilliant blue. It was, instead, a velvety black, with an empty moon hiding within the dark folds. She huffed and closed her computer up, gathered all her papers and tossed them inside her briefcase.

"You need to take more breaks."

It was a slight purr at the back of her neck that made her hair stand on end.

"Perhaps," she replied softly. "You didn't call to set up a time to discuss- "

"I did. You weren't in your room."

"It's late."

"Not so very. Shall we discuss that speech of yours?" It was all at once a delicate yet brutal invitation.

Relena spun around in her chair. "Yes, let's."

**Is it only me  
Or do you to wonder why we do this  
I think I'll test the waters before I begin today  
You're a rather spry fish...but...  
Even piranhas have their docile days  
Don't you think we've covered all there is to cover  
Said all that can be said  
What's left of us to volley with?  
What's left but those tiny things  
I don't want to say  
Things that will leave me where I've never been**

"Oh please! You can't be that adorably naïve," Dorothy said in the kind of wonderfully exaggerated and exuberant tone that made the young woman across from her feel in awe.

"I'm not," was the only argument the bright eyed girl could reply with.

Dorothy Catalonia let out a laugh accompanied by a soft, "Just adorable."

Things were bordering on heated debate, but always fell just short of something worthwhile. Relena refused to get too lost in the tiny feud and would concede points whenever she felt she had no way out. She was happy that they decided to walk the garden for their discussion though. She was sure that eventually things would get a little too loud.

Her companion let another barrage of elegantly sharp comments escape her lips, deep blue eyes simply ablaze with passion.

Biting her lower lip Relena searched the empty sky for a way to retort that would be acceptable, not an answer she meant, but an answer that would prolong her stance as the foolish little girl.

"Now you're just losing on purpose," Dorothy chided. "Tell me something, Miss Darlain, have you been taking acting lessons since I saw you last?"

"No."

"Funny, I was sure, but you just sounded so convincing yesterday. I was almost sure you believed every word that slipped from your perfect lips," she said as she clasped her hands together. "I mean really, I can watch the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you...close your eyes and I can see, you're performing for the public. But you've always done that ever since..." She trailed off uncharacteristically, not wanting to touch on a sore spot. "Still lost in everything you can't be, aren't you?"

Light eyes were suddenly charged. "I don't know what you mean." The lie left her throat and stung her. What was she thinking lying so boldly?

A slightly surprised, but almost knowing expression washed over Dorothy's face and then formed into a smile that was most vicious.

"That was pure art, Relena. Pure, untarnished art that just left your lips, and I wonder if you know just how impressed I am." She was truly taken back by the bold fib. It was so silly a thing to try and get away with in her kind of game. "But, as I was going to say, I haven't seen you this passionate about your disbelief since your kingdom went down in flames."

"But my kingdom was always meant to go down in flames, too many people plotted its end."

"I suppose you mean to lump me in the same category as my grandfather when you say that?"

"No. I wouldn't dare."

Deep blue eyes sparked, and Dorothy charged ahead. "Oh no! Why not? You don't place me in that group of charging white knights do you? Granted, I did manage to save you from a bigger more tedious throne, but do tell, where do you place me?"

Relena was half tempted to bite her tongue, but the words fell from her mouth before she could catch them. "I place you in the highest rankings of my heart for trying to destroy me."

"So very bold, you could almost break my heart with that. I never tried to destroy you."

"No?"

"No. Not so very much. I looked up to you. Adored your false conviction for everything it was, because I wouldn't have handled it half as well." She was almost whispering, an eyebrow quirked as she finally put the pieces all together. "Oh! I see!"

Relena wasn't surprised by the over excited phrase, but she wasn't sure what to say next, so she got defensive. "I don't think you see anything."

"If you want me to press my new found point I will, but... Something tells me you aren't quite ready for it."

Dorothy was speaking in plain truths now. Relena couldn't deny that, but she still had a choice. It was easy enough to stop things now and walk back to her room, leaving this debate to fade and be renewed when she felt like facing truths. She was silent for a long while, biting at her lower lip as she tried to reach a decision.

"It's really late." The blonde was going to make the decision for her.

"It's not so late, besides, I want to hear what you think you see," was Relena's firm reply.

"I've never known you to fly so blindly into one of these conversations of ours." Dorothy noted. "But since you pushed for it, alright…If I had realized you wanted to fall into defeat so badly I would have gladly pushed you from that cliff."

"Why would I want defeat?"

"Now you're just delving into denial. Do you really think that lowly of yourself? Is that all you ever thought? Or did it just catch up to you now that you're older?" The string of questions invaded with more tact than needed. Dorothy watched the young woman next to her shrink like a shadow and she realized she was winning much too quickly. "This is becoming all too familiar, Relena. I'm not sure if I like where you're leading all this, because we've ventured that road before. Remember, you couldn't handle it?"

"I was a kid."

"So was I. Don't try and take me into your pity pool dearest. I'm exactly a few months older than you are and no more than that. Don't pull the all too used excuse that your childhood was ripped from you because there are five men wandering the galaxy who can claim that phrase better. I refuse to give you points on that." She remarked with discipline. "So, you were a kid...Who cares? We had to grow up and take back the world because the adults refused to do so in a manner that was fitting. And I make no apologies for my actions, because even if I was wrong, I still achieved something. So what are you so sorry for? You didn't mean what you said ever? You didn't care about the fate of the world? Tell me that you just played along a helpless pawn waiting vainly to be rescued, or destroyed. Tell me that and mean it, because I just don't believe you were ever so lost."

"Giving me pretty speeches is like casting pearls before swine. I've become the almighty dictator of speeches like that." Relena's words were filled with an anger she'd never unleashed. "The city we live in may be quite large but the world is larger and space an empty grave. Those are my words. I used them the other day to convince a group of unrelenting politicians to sign a law that would ensure absolutely nothing. I will not bend to pretty speeches!"

Dorothy Catalonia set in with a low offset clap. "Bravo Miss, bravo. My admiration for you and your convictions just continues to grow. Tell me though," she paused to set her aim. "If I pushed you from your pedal stool what would you do to me? If you lost what you claim to hate and got to touch those flames your knights have kept you so safe from, what would you do with the burn?"

"Don't take this…where I think you're taking this?"

"Afraid to fall, Miss Darlain?" Dorothy quirked an eyebrow, her eyes a show of heavy artillery. "I don't think I have to remind you that you're the one who inched the conversation this way. And what a way it was."

"Dorothy, don't you dare," was the heated reply. Her fist was a tight ball.

"Would you really hit me, Relena?" She paused and took in the view. "Oh I believe you would. Before your anger consumes you, let me remind you, yet again, love...You had your chance to escape from this conversation. I gave it to you. Remember? C'mon, my sweet, you know very well we've always seen each other for what we are. There are no masks or surprises to truly separate us."

"And what are we?" Relena asked her fist still ready to swing.

A recognizable grin slid onto Dorothy's face. "You, of course and with no surprise, are the fallen princess, and I... I'm a rouge knight. You saw me and you knew I was there to ruin you, and instead of pushing me aside you welcomed me in."

"And are we still so clearly defined?"

"Yes, because you still court destruction. What was it I said when you lied that morning? When you had just gotten back to your room and that lovely woman your brother so loves was looking for you?" She watched the fist grow tighter.

"I don't remember." That lie was less attractive than her first had been.

A sigh was released and platinum blonde locks shook with disappointment. "If you actually succeed in hitting me I promise never to give you a moment's peace. I'll leave and that'll be it."

"Can you keep your word?"

"Sun's almost up," Dorothy mentioned briefly. "I keep my word better than you do. I always mean every word I say." The grin disappeared from her face. She was very serious. "When you come home at night and you can't say where you've been... What does that tell you about yourself? When you want to confess but the world won't let you, and the thing you lust for just won't give in, and your attractions become more deadly... Why don't you just-"

Dorothy was cut off as a small fist flew towards her face. It missed, but only because she dodged, and as the other tried its luck at redemption and was caught she was surprised she could even speak as Relena struggled to free herself from her grip.

"Shall I push a little harder," Dorothy purred as her companion's frustration grew. "I'll always be just that much stronger than you."

"Let me go!"

Dorothy released her captive's wrist and chuckled when she hit the ground. She watched the little princess sulk on the damp grass for a moment nearly saddened by her easy conquest. Her smile faded as Relena sprang up from the ground and tackled her, holding her to the ground as firmly as she could. The perfect little girl breathed heavily as her bright eyes burned with a fire Dorothy had not seen in the longest time.

"Don't you just hate it when history repeats itself?" Dorothy quipped eagerly. "Gonna beat my face in?"

She was waiting to add the final push, but something was holding her back. The words waited at the end of her tongue, precious and few. They were her final attack, sharp and deadly, and she didn't want to use them. She wanted to save her fallen princess just like all those other knights had, and she could save her, but it wasn't her place and so she spoke, doing her best to keep a smirk on her face.

"So, good for you winning like this. We never did get to wrap things up after your little world went up in flames," she paused, "I mean for the second time."

"We have nothing, nothing at all that needs wrapping up!"

"But we do. Tell me, was it everything you imagined when even the lady refused you?" The expression on the girl's face was enough to mark victory. "Was it just as heart breaking as you hoped it would be? 'Cos you know if I'd had known that's what you wanted," Dorothy paused and took a deep breath in so she could bury the knife deeper. "I'd have gladly given it to you."

**Back a million miles ago  
I hadn't known at all  
Back all that time ago  
I didn't want to see you fall  
I tried to be a savior too  
I tried to free your heart  
But back a million miles ago  
I managed to tear it all apart**

Her grip grew weak and it was all the young woman she was holding down needed to reverse the roles just slightly. Relena looked up at the multi-colored sky that would soon be just a bright and lonely blue. And silence reigned over all as she tried in vain to fight her tears. She waited patiently for absolution as Dorothy suddenly looked down at her.

"Don't you have a meeting early this morning? I'd hate to keep you from your duties."

**Back a million miles ago  
I had the perfect smile  
I had the perfect kingdom  
And even for the smallest while...  
I had perfect lovers  
But one by one they left me cold  
To keep me from the flames  
And in the end I'm almost sure  
I have only myself to blame**

"How did you know," the fallen princess whispered. She was still searching the sky for relief.

"How could I not?" It was swift and a slight kick. "We're still both young and stupid love. Only, I can make things happen. I can grab what I want and never have the courtesy to put it back again. Treading so close to you I learned how to walk the fire and never get burned."

"But...you knew."

"So, I knew, does it matter? You said it best, didn't you? We were kids," a soft reply tried to delve in deep.

It was rebuffed. "It hurt."

"Did it? It's over now though..." Dorothy paused wondering why she wanted to fix things. "Why can't you be happy with what you have? Why do you push for your end so? I'll never understand that, and if, my dear, if you hate this life so very much why not just leave it all behind and get on with things. Who is going to stop you?"

"I don't know."

Dorothy sat back and brushed her hair out of her face.

**Back a million miles ago  
Didn't I hold your hand?  
Back when the world was dull and gray  
Didn't I take it all away?  
If we've driven back to this same spot  
Will we just restart all the pain?  
Will I make the mistake the very same way?  
And leave you howling in the rain  
**  
Relena Darlain sat up and wiped the mist from her eyes. She felt empty. She swallowed hard and then looked over at Dorothy. "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"I- Do I really have to say out loud?"

"It hurt precious girl. It hurt a lot. One should never suppose just because I am how I am, that I wouldn't be hurt." Dorothy let her eyes wander over her companion's face and she shut her eyes. "It was bound to be one of us I think. Either her or me, we both had no intentions of ever saving you. I'm just surprised-" She stopped unsure for the moment how to phrase things precisely.

"But you did try and save me. It still should have meant my end, but it wasn't. And I make no apologies for searching for something like oblivion."

"Even if it was in her arms? And even if-" She hated being speechless it wasn't in character for her. "Didn't I give you the exact same thing?"

"No. Maybe at first but it turned and I...I just couldn't handle it. I believe you remarked on that earlier." Relena stood up and brushed her hair back. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, let's."

**So soft and cool I feel you near  
Lost and lonely I know what you fear  
And if you want to fall  
You have only but to call  
And I'll run  
I'll run  
I'll knock you down  
Push you around  
Save your heart from beating  
And give you a reason for meeting  
I'll run  
And I'll run  
Cool and damp the winter air  
Tell me why this isn't fair  
Loss and ache take to my side  
Filling and killing taking all my pride  
But if you want to  
I'll run  
Ask quietly  
And I'll run  
I'll run  
I'll run  
**  
To Be Continued.


	3. A Beginning: The Chase

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 3: A Beginning- The Chase  
****Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing.  
Poetry is mine. **

A predatory grin slid across Dorothy's face the minute she entered the club. The pulse of the music and the strobing lights made her feel at ease. Her companion was already dancing as he moved through the crowd with her. She eyed the masses deciding on her destination. He moved up beside her and smiled broadly.

"So, what shall we play tonight," he asked, still dancing, nearly blending into the darkness of the room with his attire. "Phone numbers or drinks?"

She whipped around, same smile on her face and arched an eyebrow. His own smile stretched a little more.

"Oh I see." He said clearly recognizing the challenge in Dorothy's eyes. "Well, in that case may I remind you that last time we played, I won."

"You only won, because that random guy came over and gave you his number, and it doesn't really count since we were only counting girls," she reminded him, her voice carrying nicely over the music. "Do you have a rubber band?"

He reached into his pocket and shrugged. "Sorry, guess you're just gonna have to live with the tangles."

"I guess," she replied, her eyes still moving over the massive crowd watching the way the room moved to the music. Catching the forms of those she held as possibilities and those she knew were challenges. He was dancing closer to her now, trying to get her to move and make up her mind. Her mind was set, very set. Upon reaching the bar she ordered a 7&7, and he, with a wink, ordered some interesting bottled import. He smacked his lips at the taste.

"Gonna stand here all night and eye the crowd or is the cat actually going to play?" He asked with casual eagerness.

"Duo," she paused letting her feral, if not delighted grin take hold. "I plan to have fun."

He nodded.

There were all sorts of smiles and grins in the world, but Dorothy held the record for having the most. Each slight movement of her lips placed her mood and he knew almost all of them. Being around her was like watching an old pro at work. The way she moved through the pulsing crowd like it was water, the way she would find her victims and draw them in only to suddenly leave them, jaws on the floor and wondering what sort of heavenly creature had just graced their presence. Her deep eyes sparked offers and refusals like a song. Her voice offered the headiest wit and he was glad he had someone he could spar with and stretch his sarcastic muscles.

She sipped at her drink, a sudden eyebrow perked.

"So what does the cat see that I don't," he asked. He tried to see passed her gaze, but wasn't quite sure where her eyes were focused.

"Oh that just makes me all giddy inside." She remarked suddenly. She leaned back so that Dou could hear her. "In the far back corner, all alone, sipping a glass of wine," she said pointing off in the distance.

He followed her finger, marveling at her accuracy in the fairly dark room. "What is she doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Dorothy said lightly. "She's waiting for me."

"Don't kid yourself. She's not here looking for anything but alone time," he quipped.

She shook her head, her platinum blonde hair swaying with her. "No one comes to a place like this to be alone sweets," she remarked quickly. "No one."

"That a bet I hear?"

"Maybe."

He shook his head. "Y'know, I understand the need for a challenge, but aren't you going a bit too far? You get like this every time you and-"

Dorothy spun around and looked him square in the eye. He knew the look. It was the one that said, "Game on", and the use of wit with the force of a nuclear blast was forthcoming if he dared to finish his sentence.

He smiled. "Okay. Okay. Just thought I'd remind you. You go have fun with your mice, cat. I'm hitting the dance floor. I think I see a few souls begging for a confessional."

**It echoes...  
Pulse  
It breathes...  
Pulse  
It moves...  
And you aren't ready  
No you aren't ready...  
Pulse  
Moving like an angel...  
Dangerous...  
Elegant...  
It wants...  
Pulse  
It desires...  
Pulse  
And you aren't ready  
No you aren't ready...  
Not for this...  
Not for me...  
But here I am...  
And I will take...  
Pulse  
I will move...  
Pulse  
I will break...  
Pulse  
Just like an echo...  
Just like a breath...  
Pulse  
Do you feel it...?  
You aren't ready**

Dorothy's plan was clear, but her plans always were. She wondered though if she could spark the attention she wanted. Her target was notoriously difficult. She made her way over to the section of the club her prey was located at and as the target sipped her drink, Dorothy just walked by. The target's eyes sparked as she was watched, brown eyes moving over the blonde in sudden awareness.

"Perfect," Dorothy muttered. She set her drink down on a table and eyed the dance floor. As expected her friend was already standing atop one of the raised dancing platforms showing off. Her feet expertly took her over to the platform. He smiled as she stepped up.

"What happened? She shoot you down." Duo asked playfully still moving as if he were God's gift to the dance floor.

"Planning love," she replied. "You have to make them come to you sometimes."

He shook his head trying to hold back his laughter. There was no way he could picture Dorothy winning this. Even if she had things planned to the hilt, which, by the way she was moving, he could tell, she did. He nudged her a bit and she faced him.

"Wanna up the stakes," he asked, bright baby blues alight.

"How?"

"Time limit."

She shut her eyes taking in the pull of the rhythm. She was, for once, very pleased with the DJ. As her eyes opened she replied, "What do I get for winning?"

"The lady isn't enough?"

"I want her anyway. At least for the moment, I am here to play remember. So, what do I get if I win?"

"Me."

"Ha!" She never laughed so hard in her life. "Duo, the purpose of a bet is to offer something I want, not give me a reason for losing."

He frowned and then smiled as he let loose a, "Just kidding! You wouldn't be able to handle me anyway. But seriously, I know you can't win."

"Oh, how is that?"

He looked out at the crowd. "Because your target is now missing," he stated. He performed his brief 'I won' dance. "Mission... aborted. You just can't let yourself be distracted like that Dorothy. That's why I'm the winner and you-"

He watched as she sprang off the platform and into the crowd.

"Did I miss something?"

**I am not a game to win  
I am not your sport  
I am not a thing you choose  
I don't mingle with your sort  
Try and catch me  
Just you dare  
Try and play my heart  
You will find that some things love  
Are made to fall apart  
**  
It wasn't defeat.

It wasn't losing.

She wasn't chasing because she wanted to play, or at least the game was much different than she led Duo to believe. This was something a little deeper, almost personal. She was playing for reason, not lust, and certainly not an escape.

She played for escape, she would give Duo that, and he was right, it was always much worse just after she ended a something with her favorite princess, but those games, that pull of wills was over. It was done. She refused to push her lovely diplomat off the cliff and watch her burn. She wouldn't let the darling girl win that easily.

No. It was done, a few months dead in the water. She was after something else. Something that escaped her at every turn, refused to be caught and questioned. Something silent and cruel that took and refused with just as much grace and elegance as Dorothy did.

The music swirled around her and while outwardly cool, her eyes searched frantically. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Dorothy is that you," a semi-familiar voice questioned.

She turned to face the interruption. She raised an amused eyebrow at the couple now in front of her. Heero and Hilde, it made her want to laugh. Not because they were a ridiculous couple, but because of the surroundings.

"However did you get him here," Dorothy asked.

"Force of will alone," was Hilde's reply.

"Hn." Heero responded in his normal monosyllabic tone.

The encounter didn't last long. Dorothy pointed the couple towards Duo who was busy dancing with two other familiar faces. She went on continuing her search, almost upset that she couldn't find what she was looking for.

**Sweet and chilled  
I own it still  
That need to make things clear  
The need to make you fear  
I am here  
I am here  
Soft and low  
All I know  
The lust for something great  
That lust that comes too late  
I am here  
I am here  
What shall we play today dear  
What do you fear  
I am here  
I am here  
Whispered prayers  
Lost souls that never cared  
But...  
I am here  
I am here  
Moving near  
Shedding tears  
Wanting dear...  
Wanting...  
I am here  
Waiting  
****I  
Am...  
Here  
**  
The trio left the platform as the couple approached and together the group made its way to a semi-quiet place to sit and chat. Duo stretched back in his chair and went on at length about his evening of sweet ladies falling for him and how he had a pocket full of phone numbers to prove it. The short blonde young man chuckled at the obvious exaggeration. Heero and the blonde's companion both Hned.

"So," the blonde's partner began to ask. "Where's the cat?"

"Catherine wasn't coming tonight, remember," Quatre replied with a smile, gently reminding.

"No," his tall companion replied, "the other cat."

"Miss Catalonia is at present on a very serious mission," Duo burst in. "No way she'll win this one though."

"Why do you two always have to do that," Quatre asked with concern. "I mean don't you ever get tired of the useless collection of phone numbers and one night stands."

"It was her idea." Duo defended. "Besides, a little healthy competition is just what she needs right now."

"Hn." It was Heero.

"Are there any other words in your vocabulary or has your girlfriend sucked them all out of you," Duo asked. "Ow!"

Duo rubbed his leg and glared at Hilde.

"Serves you right." She smirked.

Heero shook his head and then spoke. "I have plenty of words I just choose to use them wisely. Who exactly is she chasing anyway?"

"Une."

"What?" Three voices all gasped at once. In the distance there was another, "Hn."

The jovial young man was now confused. "What? So the girl likes a challenge, who cares? She needs to play.You know how she gets if she doesn't." He looked over at the short blonde with a knowing smile.

"Uh Duo." Quatre peeked. He bent over the table and whispered in his ear.

"How is it...that I'm always the last to know things like that." Duo shook his head and sighed. "Great."

It was then, that the blonde's companion spoke again. "We shouldn't be talking about this."

"Why?" Duo questioned.

Trowa let a slight smile slip and answered, "Because the cat's mission is sitting two tables away from us."

The five all looked in the direction Trowa had invisibly motioned to with his eyes and then looked away quickly.

"Oh yeah that was smooth," Duo chirped. "Look, let's not worry, huh? The cat can take care of herself. There is no need to worry. Let's just go dance."

**It's fun to see them scamper so  
To run away and hide  
To feel me near and suddenly fear  
I am watching  
But it's all for reason  
And not for truth  
And not for beauty  
Or anything so vile  
Just I'm watching  
I'm waiting  
And I think I'll take a while**

Giving up wasn't an option for Dorothy, but she needed a break from her pursuit. So she went to the dance floor again and practiced her art. Let the pulse of the music overtake her senses as she moved, regaining her purpose as she called admires to her with simple movements, slight seductions. Then she would leave them breathless and lost.

She danced to remind herself, should she chance to forget (but she never forgot), that she was a creature to be worshiped and longed for. That her power was deep and her will strong, and as the weak fell to her need Dorothy closed her eyes. Reopening them with a spark as she realized, she was being watched, and closely.

She hadn't lost. She was still hitting her mark. Her bet, that soft and cruel thing she wanted, was still with her. She wondered why she ever felt that bit of panic that meant defeat and the end of the game. It was lost now though. Whatever doubt there may have been washed away and her predatory, nearly longing, smile returned to her face from its short absence.

**Are you ready for me?  
I don't think you know  
I don't think you're aware  
Where I want to take this  
Where I want to end this  
It all comes down to you  
And when you think you've won  
When you think you have everything you want  
I'll turn it all around  
I'll make things slick with doubt  
Do you think you're ready  
I don't think you know  
But I have you  
And you can't escape**

Hazelnut colored eyes watched her through the dense crowd. They'd been watching since she walked in, but she remained hidden until she wanted to be seen. She knew that once the girl saw her there she'd be a target. So, she waited at first, and then after being spotted and summed up she hid again, waiting. She had to wait. Had to be sure just what the game was and why it was being played out. This girl didn't play like the others. She could be all at once everything and then nothing.

Une slowly stood from her hiding place and moved in just a bit closer. She nimbly situated herself against a wall. It was much closer than her other vantage points had been. She was a step, maybe two, away from the divine young goddess who was calling for her, that young soul that willed her near and asked (although it could have been a demand), asked for audience.

Up against that wall the ex-colonel could feel the very fiber of the music moving through the room. Felt the beat strike her heart and let the lights dance across her form. It was pure meditation that no one really ever saw, and more cultured than others (who were perhaps much younger or far older than she was in mind and spirit) cared to recognize.

She closed her eyes briefly, recalling all she let herself lose. What she had let the war take, and what she sacrificed for love all briefly scattered in her mind. The music reminded her of the battles she fought, the most scaring of which took place within her own mind. Her soft, sometimes cold eyes opened as the song changed and she watched as the sweat dripped from Dorothy's brow. Watched the worshipers flock to the young woman and offer up their prayers, knowing they could get close but never touch. No one dared touch.

**Moving through shadows  
I am the spell  
Whispering through crowds  
I am the wind  
The dark  
The one  
The only one  
Dancing close to the flames  
I am the elegant  
The graceful  
The light  
The empty  
I am winter  
I dare sacred space  
Moving through the oceans  
Singing in the seas  
Kings...  
Queens...  
Soldiers...  
The lost...  
They all embrace me  
Moving through the smoke  
The thick of the fog  
I'm the only one who dares  
To touch the gods**

Feeling her prey so close was unbearably straining. And when the arm wrapped around Dorothy's waist, signaling her victory she almost laughed. She and her target, the lady, moved together nicely, the music and the crowd seemingly disappeared as they traveled. She kept her back turned, pulled her massive mane of golden tresses over her shoulder and settled into the pull of her captive. She was surprised how well her target danced, keeping pace, almost leading. The touch of her hips moving hypnotically, with the older woman's in steady, calculated time.

She smiled as she realized this was a duel game. Both opponents had been playing, but with separate rules and regulations. It was amusing. Hot bittersweet breath touched her ear, as an elegantly experienced hand dared to breeze down her neck.

"So, dearest Aphrodite," Une whispered closely. "You summoned me?"

"Did I," was the perfectly timed reply, whispered just as closely. She was aware, suddenly of the scent of roses around her.

"Don't be coy." Une spun Dorothy around to better see her face. Held her in close like she was about to start a waltz. "I know when I'm called. So, you'd like a chat?"

"Maybe." Dorothy pulled.

"Or, perhaps, something more formal? How about tea?" Une pushed.

"Perhaps."

It was impossible for Une to escape now. The music, the intoxicating pull of the crowd, it was divinity, something sacred being dared.

"Or," Une paused setting her lips in range so that her low and dangerous voice could be heard. "Maybe you would like something much closer?" The words left her as a prayer. She pulled, insinuating, casually prying, taking, intentions flying through them as the pulse quickened.

**Don't feel rushed  
Don't feel pushed  
I just want to make things bright  
So you can see  
You don't have to decide  
You don't have to offer a thing  
I just want things out  
Open  
So they won't be over looked  
**  
Trowa took a sip from his bottled water and looked out at the crowd. He needed to break away from the masses and breathe a while before being pulled into dancing again. When he caught an interesting sight he pushed through the crowd to pull out a few others for air. As the others followed him he led the enthusiastic young man with the long braid up to the top of the stairs.

"Look," he said quietly.

"At what," Duo asked.

"You just lost your bet," was all the tall young man said before stepping down to his blonde companion.

Duo's eyes stretched across the sea of gyrating bodies not sure if he could believe his friend's observation. Finally his baby blues saw what he wasn't sure he wanted to see. His friends stood halfway up the steps and as they all looked out to the group fell speechless. Finally, a single, "Hn" rang in their ears.

"Dangerous," Heero mentioned and shook his head. His hand caught a hold of Hilde's and they continued the journey up the stairs over to the bar.

Quatre looked worried. "Aren't you going to do something, Duo?"

"What's to do? They're just dancing," he said, trying to make things sound better.

"Let her know she's won and get her away from-"

"Quatre, ol' buddy, I know what you want me to do, but I'm telling you, she's playing something I don't know the rules to. And you know full well the penalty for jumping in to save her," Duo interrupted and bounded over to the bar.

Duo was worried. There was no doubt, but if Dorothy wanted to chase there was nothing he could do. He wondered what the cat had in mind, and then he considered that it might be the cat, not the mouse that was being chased in this case. The two women on the dance floor had things to work out, issues that needed clearing. Despite any pleas do otherwise Duo Maxwell was just going to stand back and hope that his friend knew what she was doing. He sipped at his drink trying to be suave and conversational but that ended when Trowa looked out at the sea of people and spoke.

"Where did they go?"

Duo sprang out of his seat. "They're gone?"

Trowa just nodded slightly.

He took a gulp from his beer and was about to leap into the crowd to find Dorothy when he suddenly jumped. A small vibration in his pocket caught him off guard and he huffed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He cleared his throat trying sound cool as he answered.

"This is Duo, God of the bedroom- Where are you?" His tone slipped into the serious. "Don't sound too excited there. You haven't won anything- No, I will not up the stakes. Where are you- Really?"

The group finally took notice of the conversation just as he hung up.

He looked over at them, smiled and with a shrug and stated, "Well, the cat's won."

"Which cat," Trowa questioned.

**Far away I found meaning  
In something simply complicated  
There was freedom in that race  
That chase she made me lead  
Far away I found grace  
In the devil's claws  
I found peace  
In the thunderous echoes of her heart  
The past no longer exists  
There is only what is  
What I can find here  
In the daylight  
Away from the dark  
Away from greedy hearts**

To Be Continued.


	4. Venus Under The Gemini Moon

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 4: Venus Under The Gemini Moon  
****Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, I'm just borrowing  
Poetry is mine.**

Somehow it seemed the opposite of everything else that had happened that night. Sitting in the red sporty two-seater convertible and winding through the blackest of roads up to the humble estate, Dorothy watched as the driver precariously shifted gears, taking no care of what was ahead. The silence of the drive was like the chill of the wind whipping past her, dangerous, deadly, and even if the dance floor had proved nothing she had her grip tight in reason, one of the reasons why.

The dark eyes of the driver moved over her briefly, perhaps summing her up even more, perhaps gripping tightly to her own reason. It was hard to tell.

As the car settled into the drive, she noted the family crest hanging on the post. She quirked an eyebrow, chiding herself for forgetting that her host was an aristocrat. It was easy to forget looking at the older woman, easy because for all her elegance she had the cold fog of a soldier around her.

Dorothy stepped out of the car and walked closely with the older woman to the house. Entering it, she noticed how unbelievably quaint it was, small, antiques cluttering the front room, a long entryway that shot off into various other rooms, and a polite staircase just before the kitchen. She let her host take her light barely necessary jacket and waited for something to spark.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The older woman asked as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Tea would be delightful," Dorothy called.

Her deep blue eyes took in the whole of the front room as she entered it.

It was a little overly cluttered, but she suspected no one used the room for anything important. Two large glass cases held a museum of military decorations and medals. A few pictures on the wall gave away very little of whom her host really was. The picture of Trieze sitting ever so politely on an end table was expected, as was the small clutter of pictures of Mariemea. Those were the things everyone knew about the woman. She had loved Trieze and was the legal guardian of his daughter.

It was interesting.

Her eyes then caught the mementos on the mantelpiece. Brushing back her pale blonde hair Dorothy stepped over and took a closer look. Three glass boxes each with a discarded bullet sat in patient memorandum.

"Fascinating." Dorothy quirked, as a slight grin extending on her face.

The floor gave a little creak and she spun around to meet her host.

"Enjoying the gallery?" The question hit the air with noticeable contempt.

"Oh yes." She replied. "I nearly had forgotten what an accomplished soldier you were, but tell me," she paused inching closer. "Why keep the bullets?"

"Because they serve as lessons." It was almost a cold response, but there was a hint of warmth deep within Une's brown eyes. "One tells of death. One of great folly-"

"And the third?"

"Was not meant for me."

Dorothy nodded just as the kettle in the kitchen began to sing.

Une moved stealthily to the other room, noting the way her guest gracefully followed. Reaching the stove she brought the steaming kettle over to two delicate teacups that were neatly laid out ready to accept the scalding liquid. When she finished pouring she began to dip her teabag in and out of the cup, noting that her guest just let hers settle.

"Sugar," Une asked in a soft and chilled tone.

"Just one."

The lady pushed the sugar bowl over lightly, took a small spoon of sugar and ushered it into Dorothy's cup, and the asked, "Cream?"

"No thank you."

**It's just a game  
It's just a sport  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
It's just killing time  
Just something before the storm  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
I half suspect to be torn in two  
I half suspect I'll be mauled  
Devoured  
Discarded  
Left without a trace  
But it's just silence  
It's just waiting  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
**

They sat at the kitchen table. Not a word passing between them, just slight sighs here and there as a pair of brown or blue eyes moved over the other. Watching the way tea was sipped, a cup placed, it was a slow dance. Finally, the quiet was broken as the young woman placed her cup down, a wolfish grin on her porcelain face.

"Refresh my memory," Dorothy began. "Is it Lady Colonel or Colonel Lady?"

Une smiled, a real, genuine smile. "Neither, I'm not a Colonel any longer."

"Ah! So you're just a Lady?"

"Just barely," was the quick reply. "The aristocracy is dead. The title only remains because no one wants to take it away. Don't you bare a similar title? If I recall correctly your grandfather was a duke."

"I never carried a title. Not that I care to be known by one." An eyebrow sprang up. "Although, Duchess Catalonia, does have a nice ring to it."

A slight chuckle left Une's lips. She brought her cup up and sipped the last drops of her tea, ready for the quickened pulse of the early evening to return. Knowing that the game, what was left of it, would soon return. Dorothy hit her cue perfectly.

"So what does an ex-colonel do these days to keep herself busy?" The question hit with superb accuracy.

Hazelnut eyes shut briefly opening with a chill, a small grin across her mouth. "I make sure nothing happens to make me a colonel again. What does a girl of privilege and wealth do?"

"Gives generously to charities, listens to politicians drone on about new laws, final campaigns," she took in a breath to add speed to her next remark. "I also help finance a very secret, but necessary group of ex- soldiers who keep the world at peace."

Silence again, tumbling over and bringing rhythm to the dance, broken once more on cue, perfection in a question.

"What does an aristocratic lady do for fun these days?" Dorothy picked up her cup sipping away the last of the now lukewarm drink.

"Isn't it obvious," Une asked setting her gaze in deep. "I go to pulsing night clubs and hunt for gods and little girls."

Dorothy's grin slid from wolfish to predatory in a heartbeat, knowing full well which she was regarded as. "What about princesses, ever hunt for them?"

**I need to know  
I need to feel that spark  
That thing that took her  
Took her from my heart  
**  
"Never royalty," Une quipped. "Tell me, what do goddesses do for fun?"

Dorothy sat back into her chair, politely crossing her legs, an eyebrow ready to arch. "They play with hearts who dare to challenge them. Listen to the worshipers prayers and turn a deaf ear."

"Ever mistake a prayer for a challenge?"

**I need to know  
I need to see  
That thing that made her run  
From you to me only to leave  
And return back to your sea**

"Almost. Ever mistake a little girl for a god?"

Une stood and gathered the teacups. Walking over to the sink she replied, "Almost."

The cups hit the tile with a light click. She brushed away her brown hair and looked at the clock. "It's getting late."

"Is it?" Dorothy walked over to the lady, nearly staring her down.

"Nearly three. How are you planning on getting home?"

"I wasn't planning on making it back at all," Dorothy replied, and stepped closer. Her prey did not even flinch. "You hurt her, you know? That little girl you nearly mistook for a god."

Une shook her head and stepped away, remembering the chill of ending a relationship that never moved from the ground. The sting of pulling the pistol from the girl's hand as she begged, begged for freedom.

"She wanted to be hurt. Wanted release, she still does. But you and I, we refuse to give it to her." Une nearly choked out. "She didn't want anything I had to offer, and I never let her race back to me. She did not love me." Her voice was solid ice.

"You seem convinced the princess loved the goddess."

"She did."

"But she left me, Une. She left for you." Dorothy inched closer, destroying the game, vying for a challenge instead.

"It doesn't change how she really felt," Une stated coolly. "It doesn't change that she returned."

"It didn't last."

Those light brown eyes were alight with something not really recognizable. Maybe it was hurt or even concern. Dorothy wasn't sure. She watched the older woman carefully as she stepped to the challenge.

**Here in the dark  
Nothing makes sense  
I need the daylight  
Won't you lead me to it  
Won't you tell me where it is  
Here in the dark  
Lost in these dreams  
Nothing is right  
If I become your heaven  
Will you show me the way  
Will you show me what warmth is  
Leave me in the daylight**

"Why are we doing this?" It was asked so lightly the goddess could have sworn another soul had entered the room. "Why are you still trying to force the game, make a challenge, force a fight? You won Dorothy. In the end it was always you and you won. She needed the divine, but as things have it she didn't know what that meant."

Dorothy wanted to applaud. She really did want to clap and set in like she would have with her princess, but the way the words hit her, they were so sincere. Une was conceding, not because she didn't have the artillery to win, but because she had already lost. The lady's eyes were still flickering with something unrecognizable, something that seemed to burn deep and refused to be extinguished. The older woman leaned up against the counter, her eyes shut for half a moment. So the goddess moved closer, needing to reveal what it was the lady was trying to hide.

Une felt her guest getting closer. Moving in ready to kill or seduce but it didn't matter which it was. "What more do you need to know?"

Dorothy was extraordinarily close now, closer than she had been on the dance floor, pushing her weight forward, daring, and expecting danger. Her lips whispering at the lady's ear, "What's your first name?"

Une leaned in, a silent word slipping from her lips caressing her guest's ear.

**She dared  
Dared to listen  
Dared to ask  
Dared to take  
And she takes  
Takes without question  
Without permission  
She dares  
Dares to want  
Dares to claim  
Dares to steal  
And she steals  
Steals this heart  
Without permission  
Who is she to dare  
To claim and take  
Whatever...whenever  
She feels  
She loses  
She gains  
She needs  
She dares  
Dares to challenge  
And she challenges me  
**  
It was strange how it happened. It was nearly unexpected even though that's where she wanted things to go. Even though it was what she craved, she didn't think she would get it. But those eyes, those light brown almost frozen, hard eyes were sparking. They were calling and speaking in a tone she wasn't used to, and maybe it wasn't what they wanted. But she didn't know the language so she just guessed.

Dorothy claimed the lady's soft lips with her own, pushing lightly, almost asking what was next. Arms pulled her close taking things deeper and Dorothy only came up for air once to whisper a name that no one else seemed to know. As if it were a curse or a sacred prayer, something that only the divine could learn or speak without being struck down.

Then the pulse, that long dead call, began again, like music only grander, like dancing only terribly still. It was frightening not being able to move, but still somehow pushing. Pushing the sky to move outward, stars to expand, commanding that the universe obey, because she had the power. And she wanted to share it, wanted the elegant mortal in her grasp, who was moving fingers through her hair, pulling her closer and urging her to take more. She wanted her captive to move the stars back with her. And it was odd, odd and strangely comfortable because she realized, and quickly, that she was the one being held prisoner. She was the one being asked to join the ranks of heaven. She was being pulled in as she pushed. She'd never let go of so much control, even while waxing submissive she always held the reigns, but now it was all gone. She was still strong, still held her power, but for once it didn't matter that it wasn't hers to control.

**I told you  
Whispered it  
This is not a game  
I am not a sport  
I'm something else  
Something different  
Something that lingers  
Leaves  
Wishes  
Wanders  
I make them all feel  
Just how they need  
Make them all see  
They are part of me  
And when it over takes your heart  
Settles in the dust  
You'll wonder why  
You never dared to take too much  
**  
Dorothy was never happier waking in such a way, fingers pulsing down her back, brushing through her hair, asking gently for her to wake up. She hugged the body beneath her tightly. It made sense, being there just made perfect sense. She couldn't claim love, but she never even tried. She just knew things were building. Things were just starting. And somehow everything would come together like it was supposed to.

To Be Continued.


	5. Pieces of the Picture

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 5: Pieces of the Picture  
****Rating PG-13  
****Gundam Wing is not mine I am just borrowing.  
Poetry is mine  
Lyrics from the traditional "I know My Love" where marked.**

All together it was just annoying, and as her icy gaze swept across the four adults before her she wondered if her mentor ever had so much trouble. Her right fist was slightly clenched as she paced before them. Finally, she stopped at her desk and leaned against it for support. Her arms crossing her chest, and again letting her glare do most of her talking.

Only three of the four were affected by it, and only two seemed deeply ashamed as it brushed over them. Satisfied that the silence had worked its way in, Une reached behind her picking up four black folders, each labeled, Transfer Request. She handed them out to each of the four, and upon finishing her task she leaned up against her desk again.

"Your requests," she paused staring down the dark-eyed young man who looked ready to interject with a string of protests. She continued when his expression softened. "Have all been denied."

There were two clear sighs of irritation.

"We are Preventors," Une stated coldly. "We have a duty to perform here, and if you think I'm going to cave in and let my four senior officers scatter to the wind you are very much mistaken. I need you all here at the headquarters, and," another pause to set her sour mood at the entire situation. "If you four cannot work together I suggest you hand me your resignations now so I can find officers who are willing to act maturely. Do I make myself clear?"

The two women in the group nodded silently. The two men however remained as they were, their stares not appreciated by the woman who stood before them.

"Preventor Chang?" Une perked a light brown eyebrow. "You have, maybe, a problem with my command?"

He looked away and through gritted teeth replied, "No ma'am."

"And you?" She looked at the man with the ice blue nearly gray eyes and long platinum blonde hair. "Preventor Marquis, you have something to add?"

"Not a thing," he whispered.

"Good." She relaxed a bit, bringing her arms down to her side. "I've been exceptionally patient with this on going love square drama. I've refrained from making it my business, but you all had better find a way to work out your differences on your own time. One more little 'accident' and I will hand you your walking papers myself. Now," she tried not to shout. "You are dismissed."

The four all began to exit. There was a bit of grumbling from the obviously infuriated young Chinese man, but it was silenced quickly enough. Une stood from her position and noticing the way the woman with the wheat brown colored braids lingered so, she called out.

"Preventor Po?"

The woman spun around slowly.

"I want to talk to you, can you stay a moment?" Une tried to push the chill from her voice, and nearly succeeded.

The large office door shut and hazelnut eyes regarded soft and sad blue ones. Une brushed back her shoulder length brown hair and sat politely behind her desk, a bit of her own sadness washing over her at the situation.

"I would have granted your request," she sighed. "Yours came in first Sal, and I would have let you go, but-"

"I know." Sally's slightly husky tone graced the room softly. She looked at the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry to be causing so much trouble, Une."

"Please." The lady huffed. "It isn't you that's the problem, and even Noin can't be blamed for this, but, honestly, when it comes down to it, the problem is between the four of you. And the four of you need to work it out. I don't want another day like yesterday."

The quiet and downtrodden woman shifted in her chair, uncomfortable with the memory.

"Sally?"

"Yes ma'am?" Her attention perked.

"I can make an exception for you if you like"' Une offered easily. "Not a permanent transfer, but I could give you a mission that would require you to be a few hundred light years away."

"Why?" Sally was confused by the gesture; uncertain the price of such a gift would cost her.

The ex-colonel stood from her seat and walked closer to the aching Preventor, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Because unlike the others I think you really need it. I think you could use a good long time away from those three. But, if you want to fight it out here that's fine too. I'd give you my proper admiration for handling things so well. I just," she paused trying not to get too personal. "I know when someone needs a little vacation."

Light blue eyes shut for a brief moment, and then Sally rose from the chair. "I'll consider it. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you are dismissed." Une watched with caution as the woman began her exit "Sally?"

She stopped keeping her back turned.

"Don't take too long to decide," was the gentle command.

**Where does it end?  
These fights  
These feelings  
When does it end?  
It should all be fixed  
It shouldn't be like this  
No, not like this  
Everything should feel complete  
So why am I still  
Empty...  
Hollow  
So hollow...  
**  
The red head sipped at her mocha with glee, doing her best to keep her nose from digging into the whip cream. Her deep violet-blue eyes scanned the small little coffeehouse for her expected companion and she nearly burst from her seat when she saw the woman. She waved the tired looking woman over to her table, frowning upon recognizing the serious state of wear that hung over her guest. She sighed.

"My spring break is screwed isn't?" She asked forked eyebrows narrowing slightly. "What happened?"

"An engagement, and," Une paused to make little quotations marks with her fingers (not something she would normally do, but the motion felt appropriate). "An 'accident'."

"You know," the teenager breezed. "I could just raise an army and take care of them for you. " She recoiled at the sour look she received. "Just kidding. Kidding...Ha ha." She sighed and shook her head. "You need a vacation more than I do."

"Yes I do," the older woman replied stiffly. "Mari?" Her tone spun into something softer.

"Yes, Auntie?"

Une rolled her eyes at the pet name. It never really bothered her, but it was just an odd contrast to the rest of her nicknames and titles. She grinned mildly. "Didn't a few of your friends want to go away for the break? Where was it you were trying to talk me into letting you go a while back?"

Mariemea didn't trust the offer but she stated, "Um, they wanted to go to some beach in Mexico." Her eyes got wide as she rushed in, "And there will be plenty of supervision. Tons of parental type guidance and nothing too wild and crazy at all going-"

"Mari..." Une's mood felt a million times lighter. "Please calm down. At the moment you're one of the few people in the world I'm inclined to trust. So, you think you can still get a room and whatever else you need to go?"

The teen nodded her head wildly.

"Ok then.You can go, and your Spring Break is saved."

The overexcited redhead nearly knocked the table over as she jumped up to hug her guardian, but then her excitement died as her concern took hold.

"What about you," Mariemea asked. "You need a vacation too."

"I may need one, but it isn't going to be happening with the way things are at the office," Une confessed. "Don't worry about it."

The girl pushed back, her eyes a bit cold, reminding the older woman of someone she had known long ago.

"Never tell me not to worry about you," Marimea stated firmly. "You're all I have and the only person- The only-"

She was ready to cry. It wasn't fair. She hated looking so silly, and weak but Une, Une was the only constant her entire life through. After all the bad form the past was cleared away only Une remained to see the good parts. She was all the girl really remembered from the past. She woke in the hospital and sitting next to her squeezing her small hand was a graceful soldier who promised nothing bad would ever hurt her again. No harm would come to her, and she could have what no one else seemed to want for her, a normal life, a stable existence of homework, and friends, with no fear of being swept into a position of power that she was not ready for. No fear of losing her childhood to the darker things of life.

Now she was older, becoming a fine young woman, and she could never claim to be the perfect daughter, but she tried. Just as she knew Une tried to be a perfect parent. The redhead sometimes imagined if she had known her father he would be just as Une was, gentle, graceful, elegant, just strict enough, and always, always loving.

She sniffed back the tears she didn't want to cry and stated, "I can stay home. I don't have to go away for vacation. We never really spend enough time together anyway."

Such a bold a caring gesture it was like to break Une's heart. She'd had moments like this before with this girl. She sighed and smiled. "Mari, I'll be fine. Really, I'm sure I'll find something to keep work from driving me crazy."

The teenager sat back down in her seat, sipped from her drink and let a devious smile slide a cross her face. "Something, or someone," she asked coyly.

"Mari-"

"Wow, with me out of the house you and that girlfr-"

"She is not my girlfriend, young lady." The ex-colonel chided trying to fight her want to grin.

The now determined redhead shook her head. "Whatever," she huffed. "Denial is a deep river."

"Don't you have school work you need to do?" Une's eyes tried to wash cold, but failed and the slightest of smirks graced the corner of her mouth.

**No never again  
Will I ever endeavor  
Such a lonely state  
Oh never again  
Will I ride  
Will I hide  
No never, never again  
And in my heart I'll carry her photo  
And in my mind I'll carry her love  
And for every vow I'd broken  
Every word I've misspoken  
I'll know...  
No never, never again**

His dark eyes barely recognized the woman, but when Wufei stopped he could see her clearly. She was nothing like how he was used to seeing her. Smiling, laughing, and chatting with a young redhead that he thought he should know as well, and while he was in no way senile, when the memory struck him he was amazed. There, tucked into the bright bustle of the café were his boss and a child who almost took over the world. He did not linger near the window, nor did he venture inside. It was clear to him that he had come upon an unsuspecting moment and did not want to intrude.

He was heading for a pub that was just up the street, going for a bit of quiet observation and perhaps, if he was lucky, a friend would concede and meet him for a drink.

The pub was dimly lit with faux gas lamps and made to look like something from colonial New England. Amidst the normal roar of drunken conversation a Celtic band played songs that at times reminded him of the past. He sat in a far unnoticeable corner watching the crowd with a voyeuristic eye. It was his vain attempt at learning to like people, to understand why some blindly danced through life without noticing what was around them. A puzzle of philosophy he enjoyed immensely.

A lighthearted jig began and he shifted in his seat uncomfortable with the cheer. Sipping at his whisky, he wondered why he had allowed his emotions to get the better of him.

Was it love that caused him to react so violently towards the man he viewed as the soul source of his friend's misery?

He shook his head. Through the din he heard his name being called, and glancing towards the front of the pub he saw her, violet eyes a little angry, perhaps defeated. He sniffed lightly as she moved towards him.

"I knew I'd find you here," Lucrezia Noin stated, her voice neatly balanced.

Wufei shrugged slightly and took another sip from his drink, looking over at the people trying to dance.

She shook her head. "And I knew to expect a cold reception from you, but we have to talk. This thing is getting way out of hand."

"Is it? Maybe this_ thing_ should never have been started." He still looked away. He had no want to talk to the selfishly weak pilot. Her weaknesses were infectious.

"Why do you insist that it's my fault?"

He shifted in his seat. A cold and calculating gaze burning into her. "Because it is your fault, your weak indecision is the cause of all our misery. His too." He sneered. "You are not just."

Noin narrowed her eyes. "You think it was my intention to hurt her? I didn't want to hurt her.What would you have me do?"

"I would that you never dared interrupt her life. I would," he looked at her, ice clear in his tone and eyes. "I would that you had never met. She has more right to the title of soldier than you do. She is brave, and while weak, still, somehow, manages to win. You, you give into your wants like most women do. You do not deserve her love."

Noin's smile was rueful and knowing, and she tried not to speak through her teeth. "You're just a selfish little boy, Wufei. You think the trouble you cause is going to fix anything?" She was just below shouting. "She doesn't love you. Doesn't regard you as anything more than a close friend and why she even ventures that is beyond my reasoning."

It seemed impossible that it could be so, but his eyes got just a little darker. "Then at least we agree on one thing," he whispered. "Your fiancée is no better than I am in all this. Why don't you go and chide him?"

She maintained her rage very well for someone in her position. The boy across from her was correct, but still there was no reason to bring it up? Was there?

"I've talked to him about his behavior too, and he at least can admit he was wrong."

"I can admit I was wrong as well. It wasn't appropriate to try and take his head off with a propeller at work. I obviously should have waited till after I was off the clock."

Wufei began to rise from his seat. He had no intention of dragging this conversation out any further, but she managed to reach over the table and push him back into his chair.

"I swear if you keep this up I'm gonna kill you."

"Bold words," he mused. "But you couldn't kill me ten years ago, what makes you think you could do it now? I'm not being villainous, Ms. Noin. I'm merely watching out for the feelings of someone I care for, and you," he paused, this time being allowed to stand. "You are hurting someone, intentionally or not, who has no real means of defense. It is not just, and if you doubt that, think on when and how you announced that little engagement of yours." He began to walk away, stopping only to glance over his shoulder and state, "I'll see you at the office."

_"I know my love is an errant rover  
I know he'll wander the wild world over  
In dear old Ireland he'll no longer tarry  
An American girl he's sure to marry  
And still she cries  
I love him the best  
And a troubled mind sure can know no rest  
And still she cries  
Bonny boys are few  
And if my love leaves me what will I do  
What will I do" - I know my love (Irish trad.)_

As Une glanced out her office window she wondered if anything was ever going to calm down. There were a few tiny fires that needed taking care of, armies that, while minute, were still threatening the peace of the earth and the colonies. She deployed her best officers to take care of the problem, and as a special favor she allowed senior officer Sally Po to lead the mission.

It would take the heartbroken woman far from the Earth and far from the trials and tribulations that the home front seemed to keep throwing at her.

The sun was setting into a deep and heady red, her brown eyes lost in the play of color across the sky. From behind her she heard the door creak open just a bit. She caught her visitor's steely gaze reflected in the window and turned to greet him, military expression on her face. He looked as though he wanted to grin, but he refrained, instead sliding into the expressionless.

"You know, most people knock on their commander's door before entering." Une breezed as she moved towards her desk.

His icy blue-gray eyes ran over her briefly, perhaps searching for a weakness to barter with. There was nothing.

"I apologize," he said softly and took a seat, but only when she motioned for him to do so.

"You've been doing that an awful lot lately." The lady mentioned. "What can I do for you, Zechs?"

His eyebrow sprang up at the question, as if he didn't think it was coming. "This little fire that needs putting out on L45, is it bigger than you think?"

She leaned forward at her desk, resting her elbows on the table. "No, it is exactly as presented."

"Hn."

"I really dislike that noise," Une said, her gaze growing ever more arctic. "You have a problem?"

"If this fire is so small why send Preventor Po to lead the mission. It seems like awfully small work for her caliber," he replied flatly.

"Does it? I sent her because I needed her to go. Anything else?"

The way her questions were stated felt like sharp pins being dug into him.

He crossed his legs. Gaze still set in stone. "Playing favorites is not just."

She stifled her chuckle, and bemused smile as she replied, "You sound like Wufei. I'm not playing favorites. I have no favorites...Especially not among you four at the moment."

"So you claim, but I thought you were not going to transfer any of us?"

"It is not a transfer," Une replied rocking back into her seat. "It's a mission nothing more. She has to return when it's over."

He shifted in his seat, and then moved his glance just slightly from the lady before him. "Une," his pause seemed purposefully placed. "I don't think it's very wise to let her lead that mission. I don't think it's w-"

"What you think is wise is hardly something I care to hear. Was it wise to get into a fistfight with a fellow officer? Was it wise to insight that 'accident'? And tell me, was it wise to let your emotional connections get in the way of your work here? Because to me, it all seems very unwise, in fact there are words to describe this entire situation that I will refrain from uttering. Your actions, and those of Noin, and Wufei are most unprofessional." She paused to take a breath. Her tone was rising in volume. "And as for Sally, I include her in taking the blame only because she will not help to end all this. She lets it go on, as you do. Now is there anything else? I told you before, Zechs, I wanted nothing to do with this, but I will not have my officers trying to kill each other because of broken hearts and wounded pride, that would be unjust, and that would be playing favorites."

He seemed taken back by the rant and let a small grunt leave his lips. "I apologize for being such a bad example to the rest of the organization. If I give you my resignation now will you accept it?"

A weary and strangely enraged expression washed over her face. She sighed, and clenched her jaw. "Only if you tell me why you are leaving, and it better be truthful."

"I would never dare to lie," Zechs stated. "I have been offered a position by my sister. It is sound, and reasonable, and…" He looked up, appearing as if he was trying to hide a smirk. "I believe it will help to ease the tensions that have been forming around here."

Une's fingers drummed on the desk briefly. "I see. Make your request official and I'll allow it. Should I be expecting a similar request from Noin?"

"No."

He stood, and the solid answer held the ex-colonel firmly in her chair. He waited to be dismissed, so she did her best to stand.

"Before I let you leave," Une began trying not to choke on her words. "Speaking off the record and as an acquaintance, I hope you are not planning to do anything that will cause anyone further grief."

"I hope not," he replied, nearly a confession, perhaps a true wish. He let himself out of the office quickly and quietly.

Une collapsed back into her chair trying to catch her breath. Things were not going to settle as she wanted them to. Things were going to pull apart and never mend, it was almost certain. She brushed her brown hair from her eyes and walked over to her window again. Looked out at the black sky and wished for some kind of redemption. She shut her eyes for the briefest of moments, resting her head against the cool of the glass and she was not sure how long she stayed there.

It was the light kiss on her neck that made her open her eyes, not having even been aware of the young woman that had somehow managed to sneak in. The woman's reflection seemed ghostly, a light smile on beautifully pale face, deep blue eyes full of concern, and elegant arms wrapping around her in the slightest of ways. Une relaxed into those arms a bit more and let out a slow breath.

"Mari told me you'd been working awfully late the past few days," Dorothy purred. "I thought I'd come by and rescue you." Her lips graced the neck of her captive yet again and she reveled in the way the woman just melted into it. "I guess I got here just in time then."

Une turned to greet her visitor, eyes lost in a sea of want, pulling the young woman closer, an embrace that seemed just short of desperate.

"You have no idea," she whispered, taking Dorothy's lips with gentle care.

She broke the kiss after a long while of needed affection, and attention.

"So, where are you going to take me so I can find salvation," the lady asked softly.

A feral grin slid across the young woman's lips. "Oh wouldn't you like to know. I'm afraid this rescue mission is strictly classified. So, if you will kindly fall in line we can begin."

A tired laugh slipped from Une's lips, the first bit of warmth she had allowed herself all day. She gathered her things quickly, shut down her computer and let her savior drag her out of the office. Smiling broadly as she passed a few of her subordinates in the hallway not caring what they thought or saw.

**And in the end we have many fences left to mend  
Many hearts still lost in time  
Many things left to wander in rhyme  
And as it goes far away  
I've only this left to say  
We shall find a way to fix this broken thing  
We shall find a way to once again sing  
**  
To Be Continued…


	6. Orpheus's Den

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 6: Orpheus's Den  
****Rating: PG-13  
Gundam Wing: Does not belong to me I'm just borrowing.  
The poetry is mine**

Orpheus's Den was the premiere nightspot on colony Q199. A three level carnival of the senses that was split into five sections of pure delight, the overall theme of the place being Olympus and purposefully put, people either thought it a crypt of evil or a heavenly cathedral. Truly, it mattered not what anyone saw it as, because much like the establishments new co-owner the place existed for glory and frivolity all at once.

The main entrance was a glittering of koi ponds and trees covered in white, blue and green Christmas lights. From that humble and serene spot where one could check his coat and get his first drink it sparked off into a large hallway marked: Destiny. The colorful hallway took visitors into possibly the most exciting and pulsing dance floors in the galaxy. It had everything a dance floor could wish for, a supreme DJ, two full bars, and enough dance platforms and go-go cages to keep every exhibitionist happy. The techno filled sounds of the room were the Den's main attraction, but less crowded attractions also lay in wait.

A visitor needing a slow dance and perhaps the wistful tones of a saxophone need only take the elevator marked for Hades to the lower level. There a smoky little jazz-room awaited. The small room was washed in dim blue lights and a stage that on occasion held a swinging quartet, but most often was home to those perilous few who dared karaoke.

However, in the main dance room, next to the elevator that brought one down, was a lift that offered more heavenly delights. The upper level was split in two, on one side was the finest dining experience anyone could hope for typically named, Ambrosia. The other side was a place to try your luck against the gods at nearly anything from video games, to slot machines.

Three nights a week, from six to six, the palace of decadence was open to the low and mighty seeking release. With everything well priced, and brimming with quality Orpheus's Den was a guaranteed success. And no one was happier about the entire thing than one Duo Maxwell, once the God of Death now the keeper of a different kind of salvation.

It was his third month of co-ownership and the impish young man was never more excited about his little venture. Even if it didn't work out the place was well worth the gamble. He had taken the money he earned selling Hilde his share of the junkyard and joined forces with a fellow god to purchase the once decaying nightclub. He made it everything he ever wanted a club to be, and while just a co-owner, took full responsibility for everything. Much to everyone's surprise he was an excellent businessman, and the place ran like a well-oiled machine. He looked at the clock, priming his engines for the nights opening.

It was going to be a great night for business, but more importantly a great night for him. He hadn't seen his large group of friends in over two months, and it had been an equally, if not longer time since he had seen everyone all at once. He understood the whys and hows of the separation. Everyone had lives that existed on different colonies, or earth, some with intriguing careers, others following the paths that they always had.

His baby blues flashed brightly at the thought of seeing Hilde and Heero especially. Possibly the most functional couple he had ever laid eyes on and to make matters worse his two friends had gotten married without a word to anyone. He heard the doors to the club open, and the rush of feet onto the already primed dance floor. The whirl of elevators and the ka- ching of slot machines slowly filling in the background. He took a deep breath put on his black jacket, and exited his office for the comfort of his friends all gathered around a large table at the restaurant upstairs.

**Welcome to my party  
How'd you like your drinks  
Listen to the music  
Isn't it just grand  
Welcome the party  
Glad to see your face  
Hope to see your evening  
Over flowing with the best  
Welcome  
Enjoy the drama and laughter  
I'm so sure you won't leave depressed  
Welcome  
Take a spin 'round the dance floor  
Take a sip from the bar  
Take a bite from the goodies  
And ain't we got goodies  
Welcome to the party  
Welcome to the party  
Make sure that when you leave  
All your masks remain  
Doesn't pay to leave them on  
When everyone else is too far gone  
Welcome to the party  
Welcome...Welcome  
Enjoy the show...**

Everyone was already waiting at the restaurant. Well, everyone but Heero and Hilde. It was, Duo imagined, his greatest coup since buying half of the club. He smiled as he ushered all his guests into the private party room.

The room was filled with the most delightful and cheesy wedding decorations he could get his hands on. Streamers and gaudy plastic favors hung from every which way. As he shut the door behind him he played the perfect host, jovial and bouncy. There were a few times when the gorgeous blonde with the deep blue eyes had to literally smack him upside the head to calm him down.

"Honestly Duo," Dorothy quipped. "You get so overly emotional about these things."

He smiled and put an unwelcome arm around the young woman. "Ah, you know you're just jealous because it'll be at least another year or so before you and that girlfriend of yours get to throw a party like this."

Throwing his arm off she replied, "She's n-"

"Yeah yeah, not your girlfriend, so you both keep claiming, but honestly my beguiling goddess you have to admit you're smitten." He rang in and made his way over to the table that held the cake.

The quiet red head at the table was arranging some paper plates and other necessities, as she glanced up at the cake she tried to keep from tearing up. Catherine secretly wished she had the chance to spend more time with everyone, but her schedule with the circus kept her pretty busy. And she knew it was nearing time for her retirement so she was going to make the most of what she had left. Still though, it was terribly romantic the way the celebrated couple had just run off. All silence and mystery it was just like those two. She looked up and caught the impish glance of the party's host and smiled.

"When are you going to put the cake topper on," Duo asked eagerly from across the table.

"In a minute," Catherine replied lightly. "So, I see you're going to have a problem tonight."

He looked bewildered by the statement.

She chuckled and pointed around the room. "Three cats in one room, however will you tell us apart?"

"Well, it's fairly easy these days, since Dorothy doesn't answer to anything but her name or goddess with Une around." He mentioned with his best straight face.

"Hmm. They do make an interesting pair."

"Yup." He got a little closer, baby blues sparking with delight. "Y'know who else made an 'interesting pair? Heero and Hilde, and now look what a mess they've caused. It's the quiet ones you have to beware of."

"Well I guess I shouldn't fear then," Catherine said as she walked off to retrieve the cake topper.

Duo sighed in defeat as the tall young man with the impossible hairstyle quietly sauntered over to him. The performer arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"When are you going to learn that she will not succumb to your charm," he asked flatly.

"Trowa, I will learn when she finally says yes. I'm getting close, you know?"

"Hn. Maybe, but really, Duo, she isn't dumb and your reputation has proceeded you. Plus, she really doesn't go for the young ones." Trowa mentioned softly.

The divinely charming young man rolled his eyes at the comment. "Young ones, you make it sound like she's twenty years older than I am." He looked over his shoulder and spotted one of his security guards. "Beg pardon Trowa old man but I have business to attend to."

**And the delights of the night  
They never last long  
For everything in love  
Is but a brief kind  
Of dreamy song  
And in the end  
It always ends**

Duo's bright baby blues shifted across the flicker of lights and by strict chance he saw an old acquaintance. From afar he could tell the young man with the ebony eyes was in a low place, so rather than bound he just walked over, tapping the young man on the shoulder.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you again," the cheerful host said softly.

The young man focused on his drink. "If I'd have known you owned this place I wouldn't have come," he replied.

"It's good to see you too, Wufei," Duo exclaimed. "Actually, I didn't think I'd see you. I came down to retrieve some guests."

"Then you should get to them," the dark eyed Preventor stated coldly.

The devilish young man smiled. "I think you should go upstairs and join the party. I'll bet Heero would be happy to see you, and Trowa and Quatre." He nudged his fellow Gundam pilot playfully. "C'mon make it a proper reunion."

"Hn." He had to think about it for a moment. "What are you celebrating anyway?"

"I knew you'd come around," Duo laughed. "Well, it's a big day, but since I'm sure you didn't see it coming, Heero got married."

"To who," he asked as if not believing any woman was insane enough to venture such a task.

"Not sure you know her," was the peeked reply. "An old friend of mine named Hilde. So, you gonna come up or what?"

Wufei wasn't sure if he could stand to be engulfed in the cheer. Wasn't sure he wanted to have fun, but then he never was. The briefest of doubts washed over him, but then the permanent smile of Duo Maxwell had a way of charming him into anything. He nodded slowly and stood up.

"Alright!" Duo nearly jumped out of his skin. "Now I'm gonna warn you, and you can't go back on your word after you hear it," he sing-songed. "Your boss is upstairs."

"Really?" He breezed. "With that Catalonia woman I suppose?"

Duo shrugged and then chuckled, "Yup, that's right. You still have to come up. I promise to keep her as far from you as possible. No work tonight. Just lot's of fun."

"_And I said let grief  
Be a falling leaf  
At the dawning of the day" – Raglan Road (trad.)_

It became, most expectedly, a standard surprise party. When the couple arrived to the gracious shouts of congratulations they nearly shrank back into the quiet retreat of the restaurant. Heero was most unreceptive, but he accidentally smiled and Duo knew he had done a good job.

There was no doubting it was a grand reception and within minutes the party began in earnest. The dinner was decadent, and the conversation was jovial and full of the kind of spirit that suited the occasion, but it was the wedding cake with the Gundam in a top hat standing near an old OZ Mobile suit with a veil that made the evening complete and after a few hours of catching up the group began to dissolve and explore the bounty that the den had to offer.

After much cajoling and coercing a delighted goddess dragged her companion into the steamy depths of the dance floor for the Latin dance hour. The hazelnut eyes of the older woman seemed to be just ablaze in a kind of warmth no one ever expected she contained.

The happy bride ushered the groom into the elevator to Hades, promising he didn't have to sing, just listen.

Catherine and her boys, as she always called them, went to the playground like casino after Duo mentioned one could gamble on a game of Twister. The red head didn't want to pass up the chance to put her contorting skills to use.

The impish host was ready to exit with the trio, but noted the ever dark and foreboding cloud that hung over Wufei's head. So, excusing himself he stayed back to get to the bottom of the doom and gloom.

"You needn't worry about me," Wufie said, but his eyes seemed to be getting darker with every moment he remained in the room.

The gallant trickster shrugged and took a seat. Grabbing one of the many leftover bottles of champagne Duo asked his first question, "So is it girl trouble?"

"No."

"Hmm.Woman trouble?"

"Yes." He took a swig from the bottle as Duo passed it to him. "I need to decide what I'm going to do."

There was a light sigh that escaped him and he leaned back in his chair. "Well, there are always many options to be considered, and usually when it comes down to the long and short of it, you already know the answer you seek."

"Wise assumption, but little proof to back it up, I know what I want to happen, but it is far from reality." His sober reply was heart wrenching. "What kept you from the Catalonia woman?"

Duo could not stifle his laugh, after calming himself and stealing the bottle from Wufei he replied, "She did. Besides I don't think, as fun as it could have been, I don't think we'd be able to handle each other for that long. As she once said, 'It's fun to play, but so nice when the game can end and just drown in comforting arms'. I take her at her word with that. She's not so haughty as some make her out to be. But back to you now, whoever she is, you've never told her have you?"

"It seems a wasted effort. Besides, I haven't been much help to her. In trying to defend her I push her away and..." He paused as a breathy chuckle left him. "Why didn't you become a preacher? I've never confessed so much in my life."

The familiar light hearted shrugged once again appeared. "So, you blew it already huh?"

"Sort of."

"Well then what are you gonna do to fix it?"

"Give her the time she needs to recover, and hope I didn't cause too much damage."

Duo nodded as he finished off the bottle. "Sounds good, so you know what you need to do. Now!" He stood up with an excited jump. "Let's go have some fun. I think I know a craps table that has your name on it."

**Let the roses sing of a love too fair  
****That bloom in the dark of night  
****And keep you close to my heart  
****The roses of the moon are the color of your eyes  
****And with no surprise  
****They are a kind of poison  
****That drives me mad with wanting**

As was expected, nearing the end of the evening everyone ended up in the karaoke bar. The last of the stragglers making their entrance as Une slipped into the last verse of the song she was singing. Her voice wrapped around the smoky edges of the Spanish song with sublime ease, and it was clear that the song was something she had known for a very long time.

The host of the evening's festivities was about to make a curt remark, but before he could he saw the look on Dorothy's face and reconsidered. She looked like a schoolgirl watching a teen idol perform on stage. Her deep blue eyes so focused on the older woman that nothing else in the room seemed to matter.

"Not her girlfriend indeed," Duo muttered.

Une left the stage politely when she finished, enjoying the applause, but moreover she was intrigued by the expression on her companion's face. She smiled and brushed back her slightly damp brown hair. All the dancing she had done was beginning to wear on her. Dorothy looked as though she wanted to say something but couldn't find the exact words. So Une took the uncertain cue and leaned across the table to claim the blonde's lips for a brief moment.

The romance of the act was lost as Duo stood from his seat and spoke into the mike.

"Ok enough with the touchy feely stuff," he commanded lightly. He took the glare the two women gave him as a compliment. "Alright, so here we all are in my club."

There was a noticeable cough in the background.

"I mean our club," he corrected himself. "I'd never forget you own this place too Mistress Catalonia. I mean you are the money backing this operation. Anyway, here we all are celebrating what is sure to be one of many weddings." He dodged the steel pointed look from his partner and continued, "Now as is tradition or at least as I'm making tradition, everyone on the stage for the big group sing."

There were some well-warranted groans of irritation from the crowd.

"I mean it everyone celebrating Heero and Hilde's union in matrimony must take the stage, including you Heero. I promise to keep the microphone as far from you as I can."

With much moaning a groaning everyone, including Wufei and Heero (whom it must be said agreed that this was a clear case of injustice) graced the stage. After passing out the mikes and secretly selecting a song the large slightly intoxicated group prepared themselves for doom. And without a second to lose the music began and the group set into the song with shaky ease.

_"I just feel Rhythm Emotion  
I just feel light forever and more  
Only to be, I'm leading myself to brighter way out, it's so far away  
I just feel Rhythm Emotion  
I just feel love forever and more  
Only to you, I'm sending my heartbeat so far away" –Rhythm Emotion (English version by Two-Mix)_

They were both so tired they could barely breathe. But they managed to stand and exit the club and get back to Dorothy's flat without falling to sleep. They didn't get any further than the large and comfy couch that sat so neatly in the living room. The blonde wished they could stay in the small flat for months, but, as always, duty called, and Une had to be back on Earth in the afternoon. The ex-colonel was surprised when she managed to get things settled enough to leave Preventor Headquarters for two nights.

For the time being it was heaven just to lie on the couch and relax. Blue and brown eyes were seconds from giving up, shutting in weary ease as the blonde snuggled just a bit closer to the slightly taller woman. And when sleep was a heartbeat away three words slipped from the older woman's lips without a care. Fell to the ground as easy as an expelled breath.

"I love you."

And the reply was just as instantly released, "I love you too."

There was a moment when the wear of the evening almost captured them, but suddenly both women were wide-awake.

"You love me," Dorothy asked in total shock.

"Yes." Hazelnut colored eyes shut for a moment and then asked hurriedly, "You love me?"

"Yes." The confession fainted away as she fell into the arms of the woman next to her, and then she chuckled. "Well, that certainly puts an end to that."

"What?"

"Saying you aren't my girlfriend."

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to do something about that," was the soft reply. "You don't think this coming too easy do you?"

"You mean everything's so perfect it can't possibly last," Dorothy questioned. "Oh no, I don't believe something has to be difficult in order for it to be right. And, it is right, isn't it?"

There was no verbal reply. Just soft lips that moved over hers and the steady pull back into the couch. The astute rhythm of sleep waiting to answer every question they had. And the questions they had really didn't need answers. All the answers were already buried in the three words both had let escape so easily.

**And for the briefest of moments  
I knew all of you  
I knew every dream  
And heartbeat  
And for the briefest of moments I knew  
Yes I knew  
There was nothing left to keep us apart**

To Be Continued.


	7. Siuil A Ruin

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 7: Siuil A Ruin  
****Rating: PG-13  
Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me I'm just borrowing.  
Lyrics are from "Siuil A Run" (Irish trad.)**

"_I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill  
Till every tear would turn a mill  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"  
_  
The bright day was an echo of Relena's past. It seemed fate made the day sunny and fair on purpose. To remind her that even on a perfect day death could occur. A deep breath was released as she turned from the grave and fought her long extinguished tears. There was no use in crying over the loss any longer, no use in blaming it on her growing feelings of distance.

As Relena approached the car her brother placed a comforting arm on her shoulder and if she could, she would have thrown it off. There was little left of her it seemed. There was little left to do and she was happy that the next day would mark her retirement from political life. Still, her deceased father's ghost seemed to constantly call for her to continue his work. Her light eyes shut half a moment, opening as her brother stepped away from her.

"Where did those roses come from?" His husky voice breezed.

She looked over her shoulder and sighed sadly. Next to the lilies she had planted was a large bouquet of blood red roses, there appeared to be about two dozen. Her pride all swallowed she turned her attention back to the tall man with the overly long platinum blonde hair.

"Une." She choked.

Zechs quirked an eyebrow unsure of what to say.

"She's sent them every year since he died." She tried to sound nonchalant.

He still looked confused by the gesture.

An irritated sigh left her and she continued. "To show respect for the fallen was always her excuse."

That explanation seemed no better, but there was more.

"And because I shot her, or rather, I shot at her. Clipped a blood red rose form her lapel in a childish attempt at revenge."

"Hmph."

"My lesson," Relena stated. "My reminder." Her focus seemed to lose its way. Another heavy sigh and she finished, "I think it is good thing to be reminded sometimes, don't you?"

Zechs stepped closer to her, wanting to embrace her, but knowing she'd pull away. Such a fragile child he wondered why he'd never seen it before. Perhaps it was something she hid so not to look weak, and then again, perhaps it was it was the mistake he made trying to resurrect his father's fallen kingdom. He nodded and then went around the small car to open the door.

"_I'll sell my rock; I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel  
To buy my love a sword of steel  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"  
_  
The ride home was long and tedious. It always was, but a quarter of the way there Relena's brother asked her a question that took her off guard.

"Were you in love with her?"

"What?" She couldn't believe he asked. He never dared to go into the details of her personal life as she never dared go into his.

"Une, the flowers," he stated. "It seems very intimate."

She looked to the side of the road as she spoke averting his slight gaze, not needing the guilt. "She sent the flowers way before, and she sends them now only because of that."

"I see."

She looked at him sharply. "You see? You see?" She was getting angry; it was another emotion he'd not seen in her for the longest time. "You see nothing, because if you saw anything you wouldn't be here."

He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine sharply. His icy gaze stealing into her, almost making her fear, but no...He'd never...Would he?

"What I see sister," Zechs whispered trying not hiss. "Is that she had an affect on you that you do not like, and maybe one day you'll appreciate it, but for now," he paused gritting his teeth, angry at his own anger. "For now there are but two names that fill you with grief and only because they both had to let you go, and I'm here because you asked me to be."

She looked sour. "It's all well and good brother, all well and good. But I asked because you said you needed escape. Why are you running from her? Why are you blinding yourself to happiness? You said yourself she never wanted to leave your side. She waits for you, runs to you, fights for you, rescues you, and you do nothing but leave, and why, because you're afraid?"

Silence swallowed them whole. It always did, but it was all they ever had. Try as they might they just could not be close to each other. They could not support each other as siblings should support, and it wasn't that they did not try. They tried more than most cared to. It was simply painful to see in each other, all their faults amplified. Zechs more so because the mistakes he saw his sister make in her sheltered love life were just smaller modifiers of his own failures.

"I'm sorry Relena," he muttered.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry I pulled you from your spot and made you something you didn't know how to be."

"It isn't your fault," she whispered back. "I'd have ended up there anyway. Seems impossible, but people other than you had plans for me." She looked down at her hands and confessed, "I didn't love them."

"Who?"

"Dorothy. Une. I didn't love them. I went to them because I thought maybe they'd destroy me, but destruction was never to be had. I'll never know why they even dared," she replied in something bordering on a whisper.

He huffed and smirked slightly. "I love her. I do, but she…I'm not sure why she loves me. I've put her on hold forever. Kept things from her and ran away to be sure, and then things got complicated."

He started the car again and the rest of the drive was lost in a kind of comforting quiet Relena didn't want to trust. But she had no choice, and so she let things fall where they may. In a day she could forget what duty was and learn all the things she'd forgotten. Learn to live instead of living to die.

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go chiuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liorn  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"_

The knock on her office door took her by surprise. Violet eyes meeting blue in a moment like want or sorrow. The woman leaning in the doorway looked so weary and lost, but she stayed there waiting to say something or maybe hear something.

"You're back?" Noin whispered.

"Yes."

"He's gone." She sighed and opened her desk drawer. She riffled through it for a moment and then tossed something to the woman in the doorway. "The engagement's off."

Sally caught the trinket easily and looked at it sadly. She sighed, "I'm sorry Luca."

"Don't be." She replied and ran her hands through her short dark hair. "I did it to myself and now I have nothing."

The woman in the doorway couldn't reply to that. She sniffed and began to walk out the door.

"_I'll dye my petticoats; I'll dye them red  
And around the world I'll beg my bread  
Until my parents would wish me dead  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"_

As Sally swiftly moved through the hallway she did her best to choke back her tears. Tried in vain to keep them from drowning her, but she could not. She rushed into her office and slammed the door. Sank back against it and began to sob. She wanted to be strong. Wanted to know deep inside that if those violet eyes begged her, she'd refuse them. Wanted to engrave it in her skin, that no never again, never again would she fall. But it was all in vain, because even the time away was useless. All she could think of were tan arms holding her close and soft kisses down her neck and it wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

One heart break should not affect her so. One loss should not tear her into so many pieces. And she didn't want it anymore, the love she had. She didn't want it because it just kept eating her alive. There was a small rap on the door, and she stood wiping her tears away, doing her best to look the part of a soldier. And as she nearly expected, hoped, dreamed, Noin was on the other side tears staining her face.

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go chiuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liorn  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"_

"Sally I-"

Lucrezia Noin's explanations were cut from her as aching lips took hers, perhaps in desperation, perhaps in meant affection, but it was harsh. She was pulled further into the room; the door shutting with a thud as she was pressed up against it and when the agonizing event pulled to an end she still found herself trapped under the weight the woman. Her lungs pleading for breath as her lips burned for continued contact. Searing light blue eyes captured her.

"I can say never again Luca," Sally whispered closely. "I can let you go, forget your face and every damned emotion you made me feel but I need to know, again, and for sure, and not because you felt guilted into doing so. If he were here in this room standing right next to me, to whom would you run? Who would you embrace? And it isn't fair for me to ask you this way. It isn't, but I can't keep this up anymore. I can't pretend to be satisfied if you are not."

"_But now my love has gone to France  
To try his fortune to advance  
If he ere comes back, 'tis but a chance  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"_

Noin didn't know.

She honestly did not know if she could choose. It was too hot a choice, too difficult a task. The man who was everything to her or the woman that knew her so well she never had to even speak, that was the choice. The one who left and returned or the one who was always ready to try again, that was the choice, her first love or her second, again the choice.

Once before she had made the decision and everything in her world blew to pieces. Everything had become complicated with more hearts cracking under the choice that she had made. She couldn't keep it up. What good would making another choice be? What good if it just led to the same tired drama? And an old song she had heard when she was in school suddenly haunted her. She mouthed a line and then pushed Sally away from her.

"No," she whispered.

"No what?"

"No I'm not going to choose." She slid her fingers around the doorknob and opened the door. "You know I think Wufei was right about one thing. He said my weaknesses are infectious. So no, I'm not going to choose."

And then she left.

It would be a month before Sally understood what Noin was up to. Then late one evening as she was getting ready to leave she saw a small envelope tucked into her coat pocket. And as she read the lines she understood what she had to do. Understood the 'no' and why it had to be said.

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go chiuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liorn  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"  
_  
His icy gray-blue eyes flittered over the ancient language in awe. Zechs wasn't sure he knew what to make of it. He took it into the library and began the slow process of translation. He knew who it was from, recognized the penmanship upon sight, and when the last words where finally discovered he sat back into his chair with a sad sigh because he still wasn't sure. But he knew he would have to make the decision, and make it quickly.

"_Come, come, come, O love  
Quickly come to me, softly move;  
Come to the door and away we'll flee,  
And safe for aye may my darling be"_

The book dropped from Lucrezia Noin's hand as the doorbell rang. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer it, but, then, she knew she would have to. She knew it all came down to this moment and while not everything would be fixed, she would know. Know what her heart wanted. She could be certain. She pulled the door towards her, a smile on her face when she saw who it was.

Took the person into a kiss as her guest muttered, "Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."

To Be Continued.


	8. That you know All the Cost

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 8: That you know All the Cost  
Poetry is mine  
I'm just borrowing the characters from Gundam Wing.**

"I'm home," the red head announced cheerfully as the door shut swiftly behind her.

There was no reply, just a steady low silence that wafted through the air. She shrugged as she walked towards the living room, bubbling with excitement at her newfound hobby and feeling the greatest of needs to share. The weight from her camera bag was hard to get used to and she shifted the strap's position as she went along.

Mariemea had always liked taking pictures, and had enough photo albums to fill an entire bookshelf, but she was in the middle of her senior year of high school and had (through the miracle of elective studies) discovered the joys of true photography. She had saved up enough money to buy a fairly decent camera and having successfully played with the device all day she wanted (and at the very same time needed) to talk someone's ear off about her day.

Her friend's were already getting quite tired of hearing about lighting, the names of different lenses, and the glories of using black and white film in contrast to digital. But she always tended to get highly involved in any hobby she picked up, and unlike most people, when she found a new hobby she didn't ignore her other interests. A sudden memory of trying to convince her guardian to let her take archery emerged, making her smile and reminding her that she should probably practice a few hours longer than she had been. After all, there was a tournament coming up and she wasn't about to walk away from the event with anything less than first place.

A small gasp left the teenager's lips at the adorable sight that met her upon entering the living room. Maybe it was the large amount of shopping bags scattered around the couch or the perfect way the light streamed into the room, but Mariemea had to pull out her camera. Everything in the room was just begging to be immortalized in celluloid, especially the two women who were sleeping peacefully on the couch, curled up together, with the sweetest of expressions on their faces.

The vivacious red head had no choice. She snapped a few pictures and then ran off to the guest bathroom that she had 'temporarily' converted into a darkroom.

"I think I may have to kill your daughter" The blonde on the couch stated softly, eyes still shut.

The other, slightly older woman, who was resting on the blonde's shoulder released a slow breath followed by a groggy, "Couldn't have been my daughter. My daughter doesn't have a death wish."

Then both began to chuckle and settled back to sleep.

**Quiet  
So quiet everything seems  
And in between there is hushed laughter  
And in between there is soft conversation  
Quiet  
It's all too quiet  
And will it last  
Can it last  
All this quiet  
This soft hush  
Hush**

Une considered it one of the best gifts she could ever receive. So with ease and grace it sat on the corner of her desk, something she could turn to, to make her day bright. The black and white photo was a stunning display of talent, but then she never expected anything less. Her hazelnut colored eyes washed over the picture with warmth taking her far from the worries of the day.

She wanted to be inside that picture, wanted the safe hold of the blonde from the picture around her. She craved it like air. And the feeling always made her step beside herself. She had felt that way once before. She had known the pull of it, yet some how the feeling was slightly changed. It was not so desperate, not so obsessive. The feel was light and eager. Still, she questioned it, knew it was meant, but feared it all the same. That feeling was something made up of the past. And the past proved that her love for another could quite literally split her in half.

Une made it no secret that she did not want to ever tread down that kind of path again, and her new love, that powerful goddess who could have whatever she wanted, graciously made every effort to calm her fears, and that was why they worked. They kept each other from falling into the old habits that had hurt them so in the past. Old things that could have been regretted, but neither woman lived in that place. They each accepted their sins for what they were, looking ahead, but ever mindful of what was.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the buzz of the intercom.

"Your twelve o'clock is here," the secretary rang in.

"Very well," she paused and then asked, "Nichol, refresh my memory. Who is my twelve o'clock?"

After a bit of static he replied, "Ms. Darlain."

**Everything has a price  
Everything costs something  
And I wonder  
What will this cost me  
What will this take  
That you know the cost  
Makes all the difference  
On whether or not to spend**

When the official pleasantries were settled and Une's secretary had left the room, things were left to the cold.

"Why are you here?" Une's voice was a vacant sheet of ice.

Relena was not surprised by the reception, so she reached into her bag, pulled out a large file and tossed it on the desk.

"I'm here to return that," she stated.

There was a soft sort of 'hmph' that left the older woman's throat. But it was the steely gaze of the Preventor's brown eyes that left the ex-princess feeling wary. She knew she would have been better off just sending the file through classified channels, but still fighting her wish for destruction she brought it herself. Her light blue eyes were oddly aware of the space that Une kept between them, and it whispered of hurt, but there seemed to be something else behind it. She could feel it. She shrugged and began to rise from her seat.

She was stopped.

"Why did you really come?" The lady's voice was less arctic, but still chilled. She sighed, and felt her eyes wandering over to the comfort of the picture on her desk.

"I-"

"Still looking for someone to hurt you," Une interrupted. "Still wishing for something so dark?"

"Maybe." Relena let the answer fly, hating her inability to hide.

"I'm not the one to give it to you and you know that full well."

The newly retired diplomat stood from her chair, and doing so caught a glimpse of the photo on the older woman's desk. She nearly collapsed from the shock of it, and tried to keep her heart from bursting in her chest. She wondered why such a simple little thing would bother her so much. Pulling herself together, she swallowed the unwanted hurt the picture had elicited.

"No, you aren't," she said, feeling like a little girl caught doing something wrong, and she was. She continued explaining, "But you know me, old habits are hard to break."

Relena began her escape and it would have been successful save the unexpected guest that was elegantly traipsing down the hallway. The princess kept herself from fainting away by leaning in the doorway. The blonde that was approaching lost her smile, lost even the barest of smirks.

**No...  
I'm...  
Not...  
Lost  
No...  
I'm...  
Not...  
Hurt...  
You've no power here  
I swear you don't  
I know you don't  
And you've no reason here  
No you don't  
I know you don't  
No...  
I'm...  
Not...  
Afraid  
Not of you  
Or your world  
Or your heart  
The things you start  
And no...  
Don't even try  
Don't even explain  
You hold no dominion here  
No you don't  
I swear you don't  
I know you don't  
I'm not hurt  
Not hurt  
Not by you  
Never by you  
What do I do...  
What do we do?**

There wasn't a word spoken. Dorothy brushed past the fallen princess without a care, grabbing a hold of the girl's hand and dragging her into the office. She shut the door and ushered her over to a chair. Une shut her eyes and shook her head in a vain attempt to prepare herself for whatever was coming. Dorothy's deep blue eyes shot into Relena like daggers.

"And so," she began, her voice just short of a villainous hiss. "You fled your pedal stool and freed yourself from that sticky veil of political torture, and now you're here looking for...What?"

"I just came to-"

"I don't want the excuses," Dorothy erupted. "I've heard them all before, and I don't believe them."

Relena found the strength to defend herself. "Look, why are you acting this way? I was just leaving. And even if I were looking for something, how could I have known that-"

"That is so not the point, don't you dare you bring it up!"

It was at that point Une felt the need to move from her spot, so she stood and inched towards Dorothy. The last thing she needed was a brawl in her office, not to mention a brawl between her ex and her current girlfriend. But the two girls continued, as she if she were not even there.

"What is the point then?" Relena demanded. "If you aren't jealous why the demand to know, who cares?"

And with that statement still fresh and bursting through the air Dorothy slapped the girl as hard as she could across the face, retreating wearily to the extremely stunned, but understanding arms of the older woman behind her.

**Do you know what you've done to me?  
Do you see what you've made of me?  
I can't stop caring just because  
And I...  
I can't stop worrying just because  
Stop putting your defeat on my head  
Stop blaming my compassion for bringing you down  
Don't you know what you've done to me?  
Don't you care?  
See all the damage you've done  
And I can't even hate you  
No...  
I can't even dare**

If the three women were not the strong and prideful individuals they had evolved into, all three would have been in tears. But no one in the room could seem to manage it. Une held Dorothy as close as she could and when she was able let her eyes drift over the still surprised ex-diplomat, well, wounded hearts were never easy to heal.

"Oh love don't you know you can't save her," the older woman whispered to Dorothy. "Don't you know that? We are not meant for her end or salvation." She paused, aching to find a way to resolve things. "And you?" She directed her voice over to the ex-princess. "Never say, 'Who cares?' ever again. Not around us. Especially not us."

It was then that the scolded princess tried to escape the office, but she was pulled back this time by the icy grip of the Preventor.

"You don't get to run from this," Une stated firmly. "Sit down."

The girl did as she was told, her bright blue eyes washing gray under the chill of the Dorothy's fierce gaze.

"We three have one serious problem," Une began. "Three hearts wounded by the past, and two in love, and one seeking what she always seeks. And it has to stop, or at least..." She looked at the little girl who so desperately sought the dark. "I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure this can be fixed so one of you please help me out here."

The girl forgot every passive bone in her body, as she spoke. "The only help you are going to get is my never bothering either of you again and I can do that because..." It was going to hurt. "I..." It was going to sting. "Never..." It was going to be harsh. "Loved..." Even if they loved each other there was no escaping the burn... "Either of you."

Relena collected herself and exited the room, leaving the others to their silence.

**Oh I'm not hurt by such words  
I just thought about what I heard  
And I know better  
I know better  
And it may hurt but I let you go  
It may sting but I know  
Yes I know...**

Dorothy sighed "Lying comes so easily to her now, perhaps I shouldn't have been so kind in the past."

"Are you still in love with her?"

"No. Why ask?"

"Because I needed to…" Une paused knowing how awful that sounded, "because I...I have known this feeling I have in my chest only once before Dorothy. And even then, in the past, it was quiet, timid and not nearly as over powering as it is at this very minute."

The young woman slid from her seat, taking a graceful step and wrapped her pale arms around the older woman's neck. She glanced at the photo on the desk, a long absent smile washing over her face.

"You keep that here?"

Une was a little offended by the question but answered softly, "It's a reminder of where I really want to be." And she didn't know where it came from, a bit ashamed it even appeared, as she felt the tears slide down her cheek.

"Oh no. Love, don't cry," Dorothy pleaded. "No, don't think the worst when we've just begun. I love you so, and if I have to prove it..." She paused as it hit her, "But I don't have to prove it, do I?"

She shook her head. "Never. The minute you have to I'll know it's over."

**That you know all the cost  
And you are prepared  
To meet me here  
And listen  
The cost is simple  
Precious and few  
It is but a feeling  
That comes when I hold you  
And there are those who won't  
Could never undertake the dare  
To give all you have  
And know that nothing will be lost**

Continued…


	9. The Things We Do

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 9: The Things We Do  
****Rating: PG-13  
Poetry is mine  
Gundam Wing not mine just borrowing.**

It was a strange little fact of life but the two rarely spoke, and they would both deny it had anything to do with their common connection. No, the simple fact was they just never had anything to say to each other aside from the occasional, hello. So when Zechs entered his new office it struck him off guard to see her waiting for him. He started things off as he always did, polite how do you do's, and the normal trying vernacular that just seemed unimportant. He offered her refreshment which she quickly, but softly declined. And he noticed, for the first time, just how worn she seemed.

"What can I do for you today Preventor Po," his voice graced the air in a low boom.

She held out an envelope that he recognized all too well, her eyes meeting his in an eerie understanding. He never thought it would come down to this somehow. Never imagined the fairly passive medic would ever have cause to confront him. She was battle weary and obviously had enough of everything that was going on, tired of the routine and sick of the play that bound her to him.

"I see," he whispered. "You received one too. I take it you know the meaning."

"I knew the minute I read it," she replied stiffly.

"Then why are you here?"

She tossed the envelope onto the desk and felt her jaw clench. "I might ask you the same question. Her message is quite clear, but..." She fought her aching heart. "But though it was my first impulse to run to her side I- I can't."

"Hn."

"Why did you leave her?" Her gaze swept to the floor and it was clear she was trying to keep her temper. She always kept her temper. That was one thing that always impressed him about her.

"I thought I'd make things easier." While the truth, the answer felt forced and he could not bring himself to say that he was also afraid. "Why can't you run to her? If you love her I don't understand why you'd keep yourself from her."

Sally smirked, almost laughed. "That is a strange comment coming from you. You of all people..." She sighed shaking her head in something bordering on disbelief and bitter relief. "You don't get it do you Zechs? And I don't know why you should. I know her better than anyone one else in the galaxy. The minute she steps into a room I know everything that's bothering her and everything that makes her happy. But I am her second...and she may like to think she loves us both the same...but she doesn't."

"So you're here to...talk some sense into me?"

"No." Her light blue eyes burned into him. "I'm here to give you a direct order, stop being such a damned fool and go to her. Prove to me that you deserve her."

He didn't look convinced. "I don't-"

"Oh damn it!" She jumped from her seat. "God I hate you all so much for this! Not a true burning hate, but I'm just so tired of this play! And I really hate having to be the one to make it end. She will not make up her mind and not because she doesn't know whom she loves more, but because she wants to make sure someone will be there no matter what. And you..." She searched for a breath. "You are such an idiot! You love her. I know you do, and if all this running is because of some damned silly excuse like you aren't sure why she loves you. Aren't sure she loves you enough...I-"

She started to calm down, but the wear and tear of the entire situation had built up so much she couldn't control her emotions. He had worked with her for years and never once knew her to lose hold of her personal feelings. Never saw her lash out in anger or grief, but now...She was in tears.

"I don't have what it takes to make her happy, and…" She confessed, "I want her to be happy."

She finally gave up and fell into her chair. He was at a loss. He wasn't sure how to handle such strong emotions.

She wiped her tears away and sniffed. Looked over at him and asked in a shaky voice, "Do you love her? Do you at all? Above anything else that's the one thing I need to know, 'cause if you don't...If you really don't then- "

"I love her."

"Thank God," she whispered. She reached into her pocket and threw a plain gold ring onto the desk. "Run to her then. Run to her and never leave her again or I'll kill you. Run to her and give her the forever she wants, because you will not get another chance like this ever again. You will have no opposition. No drama to worry about or impending fist fights. Just go...and go quickly."

"How is it you can do this?"

Sally swallowed down another torrent of tears to answer him. "Because I love her...And that means seeing her happy no matter the cost to me. Now, you have a mission to complete. So go."

**Seas will cry  
And wind will howl  
She loves you not  
She needs you not  
Run to me  
Rain will fall  
And the ground will shake  
She loves you not  
She needs you not  
Oh run to me  
My arms are cool  
My kisses sweet  
I know just what you need  
I have it all here with me  
She loves you not  
She loves you not  
Run to me  
Run to me  
My arms will always welcome and be free  
She needs you not  
And it breaks your heart  
Run to me  
Yes, run to me  
**

"So you gave her up again?"

Sally looked up at him as he walked up the stairs, Wufei's dark eyes ready to spark with anger.

"I did, and it would be a great favor to me if you could kill the chivalry," she replied softly. "No charging off on a white horse to bring me justice. Justice is not to be had."

"Fine then, no charging."

"And you need not worry. She will never run to me again, and he will never leave her again."

"That's quite a claim." He sat down next to her.

"I promised to kill him if he ever made her cry again."

A long silence intruded and they watched the sun set, watched the past die with the day. But he was still concerned; she could feel it in his gaze.

"What about you?" He asked secretly praying for an answer that he knew he would not receive. "What are you going to do?"

She smiled and then sighed at the weight of his concern. "I'm going to go to a bar. I will have too much to drink. I will sing off key for the karaoke hour and then I will come home. Either by myself or with a one-night stand, and which ever it is I'll still regret it in the morning. After the hangover subsides I plan to move on with my life and find a way to mend my broken heart."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds better than crying on your shoulder all night, refusing your loving advances and really hating myself in the morning," she replied far too honestly.

He looked stunned, and then began to utter some sort of protest but she cut him off before he got very far.

"Wufei, the best of intentions are always lost in a time like this. And for all your care, and compassion and worry for me..." She was sure nothing she said would make him feel better, so she slung an arm around his shoulder and continued, "You know very well I can't love you like you want, and for someone so big on injustice you manage to be the least just with yourself." She sighed, "I'm not helping am I?"

"No."

"Great," she whispered sadly.

"Sally?"

"Hm?"

He looked away. "Nothing...It isn't important."

He walked into the house and up to his room. He always knew once he heard her say something like no, he could let her go. And it was always his plan to just up and leave, go off and wander the emptiness of space, but even with the no, he couldn't. She was the only person he really cared for and so he took what he felt for her and buried it. Buried it so it was nothing more than deep admiration and he hoped that there it would stay.

**Yesterday  
I knew how to refuse someone like you  
Yesterday  
I knew...  
How to escape  
Someone like you  
Like you...  
And you are what I don't need  
Something sweet  
Something false  
Something...  
Dangerous  
And I used to know how to refuse  
Someone like you**

Smoky blue lights and a mourning saxophone were all she needed. And as tempting as completely dulling her senses sounded, she could not manage to drink anything stronger than orange juice. Sally looked nothing like herself in that place. No stiff uniform or comfortable fatigues to mark her as anything but another lonely soul listening to the blues. Oddly comfortable in her black slacks and silk blouse she let her mind drift over the husky tones of the music that played. Ignoring the occasional and extremely laughable pickup lines that would grace her ears, because she didn't need a one- night stand, or the loss of her senses, she just needed to be alone.

As the melodious tones shifted from bluesy to a more sorrow filled jazz her mind turned to thoughts of Wufei. Her poor boy, and he wasn't a boy any longer. She almost wished she could grant his request, but knew it would do nothing but make things worse. She worried about him though. Worried her honesty was just a bit too brutal and maybe it was, but she always knew when she had to put her foot down, and the things in her life had just gotten too out of control for her to be gentle.

**You can wonder  
You can worry  
But then she enters a room  
And there is nothing  
But heaven  
That looms over you  
And she looks  
Like an angel  
With a devil inside  
Too bad you're so sober  
'Cos she'll get you alright  
**

In an act bordering on fate the music changed from sorrow to sultry as blue eyes met blue from across the room. And there was something about the girl Sally knew she should recognize, but she didn't know what it was. Something deadly and dark in the way the girl's smile diplomatically graced her face. There were warning signs everywhere for the Preventor to notice, and some she caught and others she missed. However dangerous the girl was there was just something about her, and that something sucked the lonely heart from Sally and made her want. Made her forget that she wanted to be alone, and steadily that feeling took hold of her. She rose from her seat and sauntered over to the danger.

"May I sit here," Sally asked in her most chivalrous tone.

"You may sit where you like." The girl was summing her up. "Why are you trying to act like a knight in shining armor?"

"I wasn't aware that I was."

Bright blue eyes sparked as she giggled. "Of course you were aware. But it's okay...I suppose I look like a princess in need of rescue."

"Sort of, you do look familiar. I'm sure I should know who you are," the Preventor mentioned. "I have this feeling we met once."

"We have."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Long ago..." She trailed off, and wasn't sure if she wanted truth in that space or not. It would have been so easy to lie. "You held my hero captive," was the final truthfully cryptic response.

Sally paled as the memory slid over her. "I see. Well what brings you to this lonely place? What are you seeking?"

"Destruction."

The older woman thought over the answer. The way it worked into the blood. The princess wanted destruction, such a funny twist to every fairytale she knew. And then she smiled and asked with a gracious tone, "Your destruction or someone else's?"

"Maybe both."

"Then…" Sally paused to think over what she wanted. It was so easy to just walk away, and leave the girl to her need for darkness. "Maybe I can of some service."

To Be Continued.


	10. Just a Smile

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 10: Just a Smile  
****Rating PG-13  
Gundam Wing is not mine.  
Poetry is mine**

Mariemea watched them dance with a teary eye. Even if it was her day, her giant birthday bash, she couldn't help but let them steal the moments that were hers. No one was paying attention to the two women on the dance floor though. Everyone else was too busy enjoying the free night at the normally twenty-one and over club. A smile graced her face at the thought. It was defiantly an eighteenth birthday to remember.

Mariemea Kushrenada tried not to be spoiled by having such miraculous contacts at her fingertips. A private party at Orpheus's Den was something only the most privileged could afford, but this night had cost nothing, and she was happy she could share such an event with nearly half her school, and all of her friends. Her eyes lit up as the couple she was watching exchanged a brief kiss. She didn't have to worry anymore. She didn't have to watch them. Everything was going to be fine.

Nearly a month before that same dancing couple had exploded in a most horrifying and deathly silent fight, and the vivacious redhead watched in horror as something perfect crumbled under the mention of the past. It wouldn't have been so terrifying if that past hadn't been her father. It seemed his ghost liked to linger, and it didn't mean to cause trouble, but it did.

With a small stretch she turned from her view and began to saunter over to the elevators. She wanted to try her hand at the arcade since a certain impish host mentioned he had a virtual archery game that was beyond compare. She entered the elevator with a smile as a semi-familiar face joined her on the way up.

"Enjoying your party," the woman asked.

Her hair was just a shade or two darker than Mariemea's, perhaps more ruddy auburn than red. But her eyes were very much the same kind of violet-blue and the teenager wondered for half a second if she was distantly related to her. She did that often though, not having a steady remembrance of her real mother or close relatives. She was quite sure Dorothy was a very distant cousin, even though the young woman always waved the suggestion off with a deliciously flippant air.

"I'm having a great time thank you...uh..." She paused for a moment trying to remember the woman's name.

"Catherine," the woman said with gentle ease. "Catherine Bloom, but please call me Cathy. I made the cake."

"Wow! That was you?"

"That was indeed me. You haven't seen Mr. Maxwell around have you?'

The elevator doors slid open and the teenager shook her head as she exited. Catherine followed her with a disappointed sigh.

"Last I saw of him though he was headed for the casino. He was talking about some new game with robots," Mariemea mentioned.

A delighted smile washed over the woman. "Boys and their toys, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."

"Never does."

**And if you can  
Play a while  
Take the time  
Just to smile**

His baby blues watched with glee, as Catherine was distracted from her task of searching by a game. He wasn't sure why it was, but he took great pride in being searched for, and took even greater pride in searching himself. Catherine Bloom, the name just made him giddy. What it was about the skilled performer he could not say. She was always elusive. Always spurned his advances with a light chuckle, but it wasn't the same kind of turn down others had given him. It wasn't really a 'no', more of a 'not now', so he kept trying, laid out the charm and the best of his qualities. Of course much to his luck it was when he was at his worst she finally asked him to go out. He figured that was what she had been waiting for all along, but really, he knew he would never know. Happily content he made his way over to her side. Her smile was enough to knock him over as she greeted him.

"I heard you were looking for me," Duo mentioned.

"Well, I was but now…" She blew on the dice in her hands and gave them a toss, a small chorus of juvenile applause erupted and she continued, "I'm winning so...never mind."

"Oh that isn't fair. C'mon, what did you need?"

"Nothing." She tossed the dice again and laughed at her continued luck. She enjoyed being stubborn around him even though she could never seem to keep it up. With a shrug she politely handed the dice to someone new and said, "Okay enough of that. Mr. Maxwell, please come with me."

He followed obediently, a devilish smirk on his face. They reached a semi-quiet room and she looked over at him slyly.

"Now, I was looking for you because you promised to dance with me."

"Well let's hit th-"

"And I stopped looking for you because I knew you were watching me search for you. I don't like playing hide and seek."

He looked like a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Mr. Maxwell, I only want to know one thing."

"Anything."

She fought her giggle. "When are you gonna stop playing and just sweep me off my feet like a good knight in shining armor?"

A shriek left her lips when without warning she was swept up into his arms, impish smile on his face and then she burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"Is... Uh… Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yes! Yes!" She shouted in between trying to breathe and laugh. Finally calming herself she whispered, "Now put me down before we cause a scene."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Duo quipped. "You might try to run away."

And with that he carried her off as a throng of on lookers (which it should be mentioned included more than a few adult chaperones) all offered up noisy approval.

**You don't need to try  
You don't need to play  
You had me trapped  
You had me on my knees  
The minute I met you  
The minute I saw you  
**  
The night continued on at a steady pace and everything was just as wonderful as Mariemea wanted it to be. People were beginning to crash though. A few of her guests had already left to find comfort in their hotel rooms, others were just barely staying awake as they played and danced. She was tiring as well, but she wasn't quite ready to give up. Her eyes moved over the thinning crowd of dancers and noticed with some concern her guardian's absence. Before she could dive into the dance floor for a better look a jovial arm swung around her.

"Hey kid! Having fun," Duo beamed.

She giggled. "Yes, very much so. Did Cathy find you? She was looking earlier."

He just grinned. "I was found a little bit ago."

"Oh really?" A forked eyebrow popped up knowingly.

"Yes, really and you've definitely been hanging out with Dorothy too much. Don't get your hopes up kid, I'm a decent guy and nothing would get me in more trouble with your Aunt then abandoning my post as supreme chaperone to have little personal fun." He released the girl's shoulder and gave her a little nudge with his elbow. "So Miss Official Adult, what are you up to now? Tell me you've been to the arcade."

"I've been to the arcade. I like the games." Her violet-blue eyes washed over the small crowd again. "I was actually just looking for-"

"You worry about them don't you," he asked with a smile. Almost by reflex he started to dance a little to the music coming up from the dance floor below.

She huffed. "Well, can you blame me? I mean..." She sighed sadly and shook her head.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Dorothy and Une probably just took a break from dancing. I mean they really haven't left the dance floor since after you opened presents. I know those two can dance but everyone needs a break."

He winked and was satisfied with the birthday girl's chuckle.

"Alright then, now I do believe you owe me a dance." Duo stated.

"Cathy won't be jealous?"

"Nah! No worries. Besides you need to have more fun. Keep that smile on your face kiddo 'cos it's definitely a knock out."

Mariemea was sure she was turning a million different shades of red. The terribly girlish side of her couldn't help fall to his charms, with definite signs of a crush, but the logical side of her stepped in reminding her that it was just a dance and nothing more. She held out her hand and let him take her onto the dance floor, surprised when after only a few moments people started cutting in just to dance with her.

Duo stepped back from the dance floor with a broad smile secure in the knowledge that the vivacious redhead was safe in a sea of admires. He found it interesting how grounded the kid was, but she had a charm about her, and because he was the master of charm he felt a great need to encourage it. His concern though was tilting toward finding the Dorothy and Une. He may have found a way to shrink Mariemea's worries, but his own were another battle altogether.

**But you gotta relax  
Just sit back  
Keep that smile  
Let it linger a while**

The blue lit room was filled with light and steady notes from a piano. For the party the room was off limits, too many teenagers too look after and keep track of to even dare let them take over the whole of the den, so the jazzy space of Hades was locked off. Of course the room wasn't totally off limits for those in need of a quiet moment, and having the power of co-ownership Dorothy politely ushered her love to the place for some much needed time alone.

"Ah the mark of a distinguished lady," Une said softly as she ran her fingers down the keys, playing nothing particular.

Dorothy leaned up against the empty bar with a slight smile. Things were trying to ease back into something that felt safe again. She had really blown it a month ago, really made a great play at ruining her happiness, and most of the incident was forgiven by now but there was still a distance she felt in the lady's eyes.

"Thank you for arranging this Dorothy," Une whispered. By her tone it was obvious she was holding something back. Her fingers slowed on the keys and she closed her eyes.

"It was no trouble at all. Duo leapt at the chance." Dorothy replied.

The barest of smirks on the lady's graceful face filled the worried young woman with some hope. She inched a little closer and was ready to speak, whisper another apology, but the lady seemed to know it was coming and sighed.

"Stop that," she commanded softly. "Stop being sorry for what you said. Don't you trust me when I say you're forgiven?"

Dorothy kept herself from sounding too hurt by the question, her stormy blue eyes seeking comfort in the floor. "I'd trust you better if you weren't so distant from me Hippolyta."

Silence took over the room, wrapped around like a hazy mist, and it chilled them both. Hazelnut colored eyes shut at the sound of her own name. Let it echo in her memory as she considered the whole of it. She was the Lady Hippolyta Josephine Une. She was never fond of her moniker, but the young woman who was inching toward her side spoke it with such reverence. Even Trieze never spoke her name with such grace. He never spoke her name. She was merely his lovely lady. Her heart always felt a twinge of pain whenever she thought of it. And she grew just a bit angry knowing that she would not be thinking of it at all were it not for that fight, that insignificant tiff that should have been forgotten and left to dust. She was ready to make it vanish.

**It's a tickle here and there  
Light and soft  
Nothing special and then I feel it again  
Whenever you are near  
The batting of delicate wings  
Butterflies  
You fill me with  
Butterflies  
And their gentle touch lights my soul  
Don't want them to go  
A whisper of them is always near  
And then you appear so...so...  
Softly  
Light  
A whisper  
Just to give me  
Just to leave me  
With scattered colored wings  
Fragile and great things  
Give me butterflies  
Butterflies  
Give them to me**

Une stood up and looked Dorothy dead in the eyes nearly trembling as she spoke, "If I asked you to stay by my side forever would you?"

"Are you asking?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes."

**All we have is love  
****All we know is how to grow  
****And so we go  
****Travel down this rocky road and uncertain road  
****Hand in hand  
****Never to part  
****Finding sense in the dark  
**  
He surveyed the damage left behind, baby blues unable to find a way to not be satisfied with the mess. He was happy that everyone left with such grand smiles. He grinned as he turned to go to his office, but he was stopped.

"Mr. Maxwell."

He spun around, long braid whipping around over his shoulder. "Ms. Bloom?"

She smirked. "You still owe me a dance."

"Do I?"

Catherine nodded and stepped closer. "So, you gonna be true to your word?"

"I'm always true to my word," he replied as he held out his hand.

She took it and they spun into a little waltz, dancing without any music at all. She looked up into his eyes and found herself losing.

"I gotta be very careful with you," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Oh, I can just see losing all sense to your charms Mr. Maxwell. Not sure I could survive such a fall."

He smiled and replied, "I promise to catch you before you hit bottom Cathy. I won't let you slip from the high wire."

"I was afraid you'd say that." She half chuckled resting her head on his shoulder. "So...What do we do next?"

"We just dance for a while and see how it goes."

**Yes let's just stay while  
I wanna enjoy your smile  
Forget all your charm  
You had me from the start**

To Be Continued...


	11. Burn Gold

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 11: Burn Gold  
****Rating: PG-13  
Gundam Wing is not mine, I'm just borrowing some people.  
Poetry is mine**

Sally had survived as much of the ceremony as she could. She even sat through the part when it was asked if there was a reason why the two should not be joined in marriage. Mostly, she stayed to make sure Wufei didn't stand up and start ranting. He had only been invited because he promised to behave. Sally trusted him to keep his word, but something about the occasion made her need double assurance, as the time drew closer for final vows, that was when she had to leave.

With a deep breath she stood from her spot in the back and walked outside. She leaned against a wall and held a hand to her heart to keep it from leaping from her chest. It was torture, but she wanted to see her love happy. Suddenly an eruption of music marked the mass exodus from the chapel. Confetti was tossed into the air as the bride and groom made their escape to the white Rolls Royce that was serving as get the away car. Her light blue eyes caught happy violet and she forced a smile of approval. She wondered if she could make it through the entire reception. It didn't matter she had to try.

"You going to make it?" Wufei's low voice intruded slightly.

She glanced over at him and shrugged. "We'll see. Shouldn't you make your way to the reception?"

"We should, but technically the reception starts in a hour and it only takes..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I'll meet you at the reception Sally. Don't wander for too long."

As he left he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, admiring her strength. If it had been him, he would have caused a scene, or wouldn't have accepted the invitation. He loosed his tie as he slowly made way to his car; checking only once, on the woman he would never have as his own, as he left.

**But her emotions have all been sold  
And she says it's all fine  
And she says it's all healed by time  
But I know better  
'Cos I saw it all  
But you see...there's little left to do  
****As she watched someone else's dreams come true**

She wasn't praying. She never did really, not to that god at least, not to any deity, because none seemed to ever hear her. She was just thinking, and perhaps too much. It was all set now. Noin and Zechs would have their happy ending. A storybook wedding followed by a storybook life and it made her stomach churn. Not just because she was hurt, but because she was content to see her love happy. It felt like such a sickness.

"I'll be happy if you are happy," she muttered. "I can throw away my heart if you are happy. And I hate you Luca. Hate you for being so happy without me."

There were no tears left to cry and she wouldn't dare weep on such a day. Eyes shut Sally Po tried to pull herself together, tried to gather enough of her shattered heart to walk over to the reception and feign joy in the occasion, and she was getting close when a distraction wrapped around her neck.

"I saw the coast was clear," a small and diplomatic voice whispered. "You don't mind me so near, do you?"

**Let it burn bright  
And deep  
Let it sink in  
And take  
Won't you take?  
And with this flame  
Destroy**

Sally shrugged away from the distraction coldly. Noticed the effect it had on the girl and wanted to laugh.

"I don't want your destruction," Sally whispered. "I'm toppled enough, don't you think?"

The fallen princess huffed, a slight sneer on her face. "Toppled? Interesting way to think, whatever happened to being of service?"

"Not today Relena. I don't want it." She rose from her seat and tried to avoid making eye contact with the girl. She failed. "Don't you think it's bad form to be searching on your brother's wedding day?"

"I think it's bad form to crush a heart and expect her to act like she's still whole," the girl replied.

Sally didn't let the comment induce a response, but if the girl wanted to know what it was to be broken the Preventor would show her, in due time, she would show her. With a deep breath she left the chapel, knowing she was being followed but ignoring the advance, padding along in the all too perfect sun, newly polished boots picking up the shine. Increasing her speed as the girl got closer keeping herself just out of reach at all times. And it was only the beginning.

**We fan these flames with desperate heat  
****Letting our wings catch as they beat  
****And while I'm already burnt  
****Charred and crisp  
****I'll keep my hands 'round your wrist  
****And just when you think I'll let you win  
****I'll tug you forward and pull you all the way in**

The reception was as most receptions were, joyous, cheerful, vacuous, inane, trite, unrelenting and duller than they needed to be. There were things that Wufei just couldn't get into, not any longer. He sat through it all though, mimicked joy and even got up the nerve to dance with the bride once. Noin looked wary, but eased into it as they went along. And he watched with some interest as Sally danced with the groom, and then the bride.

Sally swung back by the table and sat with a strange smile.

"What's going on," Wufei asked with concern.

"Nothing important," she replied and glanced over her shoulder.

He turned to see what could be so fascinating and there, to his horror, was the princess. "Sally?"

"I don't want a lecture," she replied softly, almost sternly. "Mind your own business."

"Not going to be easy. You shouldn't use her as filler for what you lost."

"I'm not."

"Then wh-"

"Wufei." Her commanding tone struck him dumb. "Do not concern yourself with it. I will not let her hurt me, and I will not hurt her...much."

"Fine, but I'm warning you Sal, she's dangerous." He looked away focusing on the happy couple.

"How many hearts does the princess have under her sleeve," Sally asked, guessing that her friend would have all the answers.

His dark eyes met hers a deep contrast from the overly bright mood that was continuing around them. He shook his head, regretting his knowledge.

"Enough. I'd love to give you the list but I respect their privacy. She's worse than just a lost and lonely princess," he paused and then smirked. "She's every hero's downfall, because she is weakness itself."

The older Preventor considered the warning. It was fair and accurate, but it didn't matter. She could save herself from the girl. She could escape without getting burned, because she was already little less than ashes.

**And to this claim I will hold  
Nothing burns brighter  
Than this dark fire  
And what it will consume  
We've only but to see  
All for the sake of devouring me**

The room was dark, not a single drop of light intruding from anywhere outside. Her eyes bit through the darkness to watch the slender silhouette in her arms take in a breath, release a breath, and dream. Wondered why it felt so strange and so terribly right. Things were not as she was used to them being, because the woman in her arms did not love her, did not want to save her, or hurt her. The woman in her arms wanted only to forget a broken heart, and release all she felt in the arms of someone totally insignificant to her.

Relena didn't mind it at first. After all she had done the same before. The woman in her arms didn't mind being called on when it was convenient, or left in the morning, and it was odd for her because suddenly Relena did mind.

Suddenly Relena didn't want to be left when mornings first light was felt, didn't want to be called on when it was convenient. She wanted the woman in her arms to stay there and it began to hurt. That unintentional hurt buried into her and she couldn't confess it. Confessing anything would ruin it all. She had taken too much care in getting the Preventor into her arms in the first place, and had taken too much care in arranging the whole of it to ruin the play, the game (it was less and less a game to her) with something as silly as confessing.

The woman began to stir slightly, light blue eyes fluttering open, sleepy and soft lips claiming the princess. And the girl felt her heart race in a way she knew it shouldn't, felt her mind lose all thought. What was she doing? How could she even dare those feelings?

It wasn't safe, and she felt the burn.

**And I am burning gold  
Burning rich and worthless  
Turning to a melted mass  
Praying to be driven into ash  
And do you know  
And will you continue  
To burn gold  
Set it to liquid  
Deep into cinders  
Leaving me hotter  
So I can cool into something new  
So I can maybe  
Be poured into you**

To Be Continued…


	12. Dinner for Two

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 12: Dinner for Two  
****Rating PG-13  
Gundam Wing isn't mine just borrowing.  
Poetry is mine.**

By no means could she ever claim to be a shy person, and in no way could one ever say she was the quiet type, but as Dorothy stood there next Une in the tiny hole in the wall Mexican restaurant, listening to the owner rattle on and on in a language she didn't understand and hug her girlfriend, she finally understood what shyness was. The owner of the establishment was a short dark skinned woman, wrinkles covering her face, white hair and small circular spectacles reminding Dorothy of an antique apple doll she had once seen. The young woman could tell by inflection only that Une was trying to keep things short, but was failing.

Suddenly the owner looked past Une's arm and stopped talking.

"Ay dios mio! Where are my manners," the woman's heavy accent rang like an ancient bell. "Lyta, who is this?"

Dorothy quirked an eyebrow at the newly found nickname and tried not to chuckle.

"This is Dorothy Catalonia," Une began nervously. "Dorothy this is Tia Andrea Saldana-"

"Oh forget the Saldana part. Please call me Tia Andrea or just Tia," the woman cheerfully cut in.

"A pleasure," the blonde stuck out her hand and politely greeted the woman.

The old woman chuckled lightly. "So refined... Eh Lyta? Ella es tu novia, no? The one Mari has such good things to say about."

The slight blush on Une's face was adorable to witness.

"Yes, she is."

Tia Andrea nudged Dorothy with her elbow and winked. "You have an interesting effect on her. I've never seen her like this at all." Then she laughed loudly and said, "Okay mija I'll stop embarrassing you. Take whatever table you like and remember tonight we have dancing. Since you have such a chica bonita at your side tonight you have no excuses. You better stay and dance."

"I promise we'll stay for a dance."

Then the lady smiled and escorted Dorothy to a far corner table, swiping two menus from the front as fast as she could. The devilish smirk on Dorothy's face would not rescind, and as she sat down Une could see the millions of questions that were waiting for her.

"So?"

"So." Une sighed. "If there was anyone on the planet who could make me feel like a little girl again it would be Tia Andrea."

Deep blue eyes warmed at the thought. It was just too precious seeing someone like Une act nervous.

"You know, you're going to have to do some translating for me." Dorothy mentioned.

"I know. Mari and I have been coming here for about ten years. It was the only place that was quiet enough after everything had happened, and as you can see we quickly became like family. Not much else to say."

Dorothy chuckled. "I see. You speak Spanish very well. I mean I knew you could sing it but-"

"Well my mother was from Bolivia and she made sure I learned as many languages as possible before I entered the academy. We should order soon. The place gets busy on dance nights."

**Tu es mi corazón  
Mi alma  
Todo que necesito  
La canción de a que solamente oiga  
Que danza de a solamente puedo trasladarme  
A todo mi amante es el tuyo  
**  
They went over the menu together and Une ordered for them. Dorothy enjoyed the experience and proceeded with her questions. She was surprised with most of the answers. The lady gave up pieces of her past that she was sure no one was privilege to. She delighted in the older woman talking about her mother and how being part of the aristocracy had been over whelming. When the food arrived there was a quick cry for water and dos sangrias mas.

"Too hot," Une asked softly and then took a bite of her tamale.

"No," teary blue eyes stated. "I just accidentally bit into nothing but peppers. So, do you take all your flames here?" The play waiting in her tone was cut dramatically short.

"No."

"Really?"

The lady shook her head and then sighed. "This place has sort of become sacred ground for Mari and I, we used to eat here nearly every night, but well I got a little busier and she got older. It's our place, and I never imagined I would have cause to bring someone here."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to bring me then."

Hazelnut colored eyes warmed at the comment. "It isn't about trust Dorothy. You are my- If it was just trust I felt in my bones we wouldn't be eating here tonight."

Something about the bold statement made Dorothy want to ask a stupid question to sabotage her luck. She brushed it off though. She'd made a similar mistake before and she wouldn't lose herself to something so trite ever again.

A slow crowd began to form and within minutes the quiet place was a buzz with conversation and laughter. Soon it was time for dancing and a few tables were cleared to make room. The music picked up slight and slow, Une smiled.

"Would you like to dance," the lady asked.

"I'd love to."

**You are a rose in the garden of my heart  
A soft and lovely thing  
That only I can see  
And what if none of it is real  
Will I wake up  
Is this nothing but a dream  
**  
The tango is a slow and intricate dance that takes deep concentration to perform. It moves in a way that is intimate yet distant, and much to Catherine Bloom's surprise the handsome young man who led her around the dance floor was a near expert at it. The music swelled to a close and she spun out of his grip, bemused smirk on his face. She slid back over to him with a smile.

"Having a good time," Duo asked politely as he led the way back to their table.

"I never knew you were such an accomplished dancer." Cathy mentioned.

"Oh I'm not," he confessed slyly. "I'm terrible, in fact if my instructor were here she'd tell you everything I did wrong down to the last step."

"Really, who was your instructor?"

"The ever impatient Goddess Catalonia."

"Hmmm. A goddess, huh? Do I have competition to worry about," the red head asked with a smile, but deep inside it was a concern.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I swear you have nothing to worry about. Goddesses tend to look down their noses at pucks such as me."

"Hm."

"Unconvinced?" The impish young man leapt from his seat and stood on the table shouting, "I HAVE NEVER WANTED TO DATE A GODDESS! THEY ARE OVER RATED!" He jumped back down and looked Catherine deep in the eyes. "And their beauty is nothing to that of yours, Ms. Bloom."

Her hand was covering her mouth, either trying to keep her horror at bay or to keep from laughing, perhaps it was both.

"What am I gonna do with you," she whispered.

He shrugged. "I dunno...Maybe fall head over heels for me. Maybe run screaming from my side, hard to tell."

Cathy grinned. "Well Duo, I haven't run yet, and as for the other," she paused to keep herself from telling the whole truth "We'll see. We'll see."

**I want it all like it was before  
****Before the heartache and the drama  
****Before the games and the secrets  
****I want to see you laugh  
****I want to see you love  
****But we've only just begun  
****And now the time has come  
****I'll let you go  
****The rules were set so well  
****But you've broken them in two  
****And I just can't be with you**

Sally saw it clearly in the girl's eyes, bright and burning like an uncontrolled fire as she planted the kiss. This was going to be it for them. This night was going to end everything because despite herself she could not be cruel. The moment broke and the girl looked lost without the contact.

"We can't keep this up," Sally whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because you're breaking the rules."

"I- I'm not. I'm..." She couldn't find a thing to say. "I didn't mean to."

"Doesn't matter," Sally whispered. "I told you from the beginning it has to stop once things get too emotional. So what is it exactly? Jealousy? What's making you break the rules?" She really didn't have to ask. She knew, felt it in the way the girl held her, the way her kisses liked to linger. Too much silence prompted her to answer the question herself. "Don't fall in love with me princess. You know nothing about me."

Relena sniffed back a tear, her anger clear. "Fine. Then it ends."

"I'll go." The tug on the Preventor's sleeve should have served as a warning. It did not. It just pulled her closer.

"Wait till morning," the girl pleaded. "Please."

"In the morning then." Sally replied and she took the girl's mouth, pulling away to look deep into her eyes and say, "I do not love you, and one night will never change that."

The older woman wasn't sure whom she was convincing, but it had to be said.

**There is, in your embrace  
****A feeling I've never known before  
****No, I've never so very sure  
****But you hold me close  
****You say my name  
****And I am fully aware  
****I never want to let you go  
****I just need you to know  
****Nothing will be the same**

Tia Andrea was bustling about putting chairs on tables and telling the rest of her staff to help her with the cleaning. She shot Une a look when she offered to help with things, so the lady merely took her seat and continued with the conversation she was having.

They had danced the night through, which was something that was becoming a habit. Dorothy claimed it was because that was how they officially met, but it was something deeper than that.

On the dance floor there were no words just movement and trust that one's partner would be there. The comfort of a safe embrace that was always waiting no matter how far out you decided to spin. But another habit was formed; they tended to shut places down, talking with each other till everything was closing. A few restaurants nearly had to kick them out on occasion, but it never got that bad.

They had survived a tremendous amount thus far, a disabling fight, a teenager's birthday, an ex's intrusion, and ghosts from the past. The lady wondered if anything else would come their way, but she found she really didn't care. Nothing had proven big enough or strong enough to pull her from the Dorothy's side, and vice versa.

A slight look of distance caught the platinum blonde's attention. "What are you thinking of?"

"What you said at Mari's birthday," Une began. "I was thinking...Well...I was thinking-"

"For God's sake mija just give her the ring," a jovial shout interrupted from the kitchen.

A forked eyebrow perked followed by a delighted grin. "What ring?"

The ex-colonel reached into her pocket and replied, "This ring."

The band was simple, white gold, no diamonds just a single and delicate fire opal held out nervously and awaiting acceptance.

"It isn't much," Une whispered. "But it belonged to my mother and I-"

"Hippolyta Josephine Une do be quiet and come here." Dorothy beckoned with a soft smile.

The lady rose from her seat and inched over to young woman.

Stormy blue eyes took in the swell of emotion buried within cool light brown. She held out her left hand and let the lady slide the ring on, rising to take her lady's lips. To whisper a yes or anything, but words seemed wrong for the moment. Words seemed too dark and heavy for such a light moment, and she would have given everything to live that moment over and over.

"I suppose that would be a definite yes," Une whispered.

"My, aren't you astute," Dorothy quipped. She giggled a bit and followed with, "We'll never be able to live it down now."

"What?"

"Duo was right, for once. He mentioned something at Heero and Hilde's party. You don't mind having to hear him say that he was right over and over again, do you?"

"I won't mind. I've never been so happy that he was right…for once."

"Here's to forever then love," Dorothy whispered.

"Here's to forever."

To Be Continued.


	13. Slipping Falling Calling

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 13: Slipping Falling Calling  
****Rating PG-13  
Gundam Wing is not mine I am just borrowing  
The poetry is mine.**

It was awkward feeling the slip, chalked hands gliding from his, and the look of slight terror on his face as she fell four stories down into the safety net. She landed on her back and stared wide-eyed up at the rigging.

That settled it.

Nothing but shear purpose was clear to her as she lay in the net listening to the bustle of people clamber about her. She shut her eyes and shook her head. Sat up and waved off the concerned mob with an insincere smile.

"Cathy?" Trowa stood at the side of the net waiting for her to climb over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I just slipped. Just a slip…I used to fall like that all the time," she said absently. "Wonder why I slipped like that?"

"You usually have a better grip, that kind of fall isn't like you," he mentioned.

"Trowa, it's fine. It happens. Even the most experienced flyers will hit the ground from a simple mistake. Falling is...Falling is just one of those things, I guess."

He arched an eyebrow. "Are we even talking about the same thing?"

She flipped off the net and into his waiting arms. Sighed a little and tried to hide her slight blush as he set her down. Violet-blue eyes that were never able to disguise themselves under the tall a slender young man's gaze half shut with a hint of melancholy.

"It's time for me to quit," Cathy whispered.

He nodded, not so much in agreement but because he had been sure it was coming.

"I mean, really, I'm already in my late twenties and I have a steel pin in my left knee, a wrist that's just barely functional, and let's not even go into my back. All that damage and most of it from before I was old enough to drink." She bit at her upper lip and then added, "Damage from falling."

He crossed his arms over his chest, expressionless for a moment. Then he smiled slightly and shrugged. "So when are you going to announce your last show?"

"Last show of the season will be my last show. It's not gonna be easy either. I've spent my whole life under the safety of the big top."

"So...that fall," he began softly.

She interrupted before he could finish, "It wasn't on purpose, just lost my grip."

Cathy began to remove the white tape from around her wrist. All her life she had performed, she tumbled and flew, threw knives, hit her targets, tamed the wildest of beasts. The injuries she had listed she never used as a good excuse, because they were old. Old wounds from a single event that nearly killed her, it was a fall from the high wire when she was just barely twelve years old. As she explained to Trowa it was just a fall, but Catherine Bloom knew he caught her underlying meaning.

Trowa Barton, that mysterious boy without a past, he was the brother she never had. She squinted as she stepped into the light of the day, raising her hand to block the harsh rays. Right behind her she felt him watching, assessing, and maybe even guessing at what she was thinking about.

"Cathy?"

"I don't want to rush things Trowa," she replied. "I don't wanna ruin anything and right now...I'm sure it would be very easy for me to ruin everything."

A reassuring squeeze on her shoulder made her glance up. He was there, as always, with that smile that meant there was no need to worry.

"Why don't I call Quatre? We can go have some coffee and take it easy for a bit," he offered knowing she would never refuse a moment with her boys.

**Falling never felt so good  
I should fear  
Falling...  
I should fear  
But it feels so good**

Duo's puckish smile had been permanently frozen into place the minute she showed up with the ring on her finger. She pretended not to notice. All through the rest of the day, after lunch and shopping that Cheshire, I-told-you-so smile, would not let her be. Finally after two hours of comparing and analyzing at a local jewelry shop the blonde raised an eyebrow and acknowledged the smile with one of her own.

"I have it down to these two," she whispered as the sales clerk pulled two rings from the glass case and placed them on the counter before her.

Duo slid up beside the young woman barely able to contain his giggle. "So which is it gonna be?"

"Not sure." Her eyes considered the shapes of the stones, the form of the rings, uncertainty clear in her eyes.

He scratched his head. "Well this is a first. Who ever thought you'd be unsure?"

"Duo, she deserves the best. I don't want to just give her anything. I mean this," she paused and held up her left hand, the simple and elegant ring flashing in his face. "That's a family heirloom. Maybe not the most expensive piece on the planet but it's special. I don't have anything special to give her."

"No family jewels huh?"

"Not the point," she shot in, then sighed, and considered the rings before her again. Set her hand next to them and frowned slightly. "My family? Those pieces have no meaning. They are decoration nothing more. I want to give her something, something she can give to her own daughter one day. Something that will be..."

"Magical?" He leaned up against the glass counter and looked over the rings. "I think whatever you give her will be special. She'll make it special, Dorth."

"I really dislike that nickname and you know it," she whispered harshly.

He backed off a little. He'd forgotten how much she detested that nickname. Then he inched back to her when she released a sigh, the anger in her eyes washed away by the uncertainty of the rings, such a fragile choice to make. It was a bobble that could mean everything or nothing depending on whoever wore it. The impish young man suddenly wondered if all the other permanently attached couples he knew had gone through such an important yet trite choice.

"Part of me wants to buy her the biggest diamond I can afford," Dorothy continued. "But she's worth more than that, and I'm stuck on one of these two. You could be helpful at least and give me an opinion."

Baby blue eyes rolled as Duo huffed and then shrugged. "Does she even want you to get her a ring?"

"_I_ want to get her a ring. I've been meaning to get her a ring since..." She chuckled at the memory.

That day she wanted to rush out and do something drastic like propose. Stopping herself only because she couldn't decide how she wanted to do it. She couldn't find correct words to ask such a delicate thing such as, 'marry me'.

Returning from her thoughts she added, "But she beat me to it, and you, are you gonna be ring shopping soon. That whirlwind romance you've managed to get yourself into with Cathy must be itching at you."

He stepped back from her and she spun around to watch him. It was an interesting uncomfortable topic for him. She let a forked eyebrow pop up and a slight grin formed. He didn't pay much attention.

"Well," she asked, "what's the scoop?"

"I'm giving her space," he replied swiftly.

"Why?"

"Because I can tell she's a little afraid to fall for me. The charmer that I am," he said snapping his fingers and then pointing them at Dorothy.

"Dear Lord with moves like that who could say no," she quipped. "But seriously, is that it?"

He took in a deep breath and then exhaled with, "Yup, and I will let her have her time. Don't want to scare her off you know?"

Dorothy focused back on the rings, her stormy blue eyes suddenly wide with realization. Politely she called the sales clerk over.

"That one, please," she said. "Put it...Put in a black box, not gray."

The sales clerk nodded and took the ring. Meanwhile, Duo snuck up behind her and gave her a little tickle on her side. Laughing as she gave a yelp. The fire in her eyes as she turned around was a delight.

"Duo Maxwell, I swear if you want a battle you can have one. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're out in public."

He just laughed, which was a mistake in itself. Distracted by the amusement of the statement he was unprepared for her attack. They were pulled from play by the intruding cough of the sales clerk.

"Your ring is wrapped and ready Miss. Will your fiancée be paying for it," the clerk asked looking in Duo's direction.

"You think I'm marrying him?" Dorothy nearly fell on the floor. "My dear, I have much better taste than that."

**Slipping  
Falling  
Calling your name  
Slipping  
Falling  
Is all of this pain?  
Slipping falling  
I'm ready to see  
Slipping falling  
I'm ready to be**

"So what was Duo doing today," Quatre's ever gentle voice asked politely.

Cathy shrugged. "He said something about ring shopping with Dorothy, but who knows." She sipped her coffee. Still unsure about the friendship between Duo and Dorothy Catalonia, knowing as long as there was doubt there she couldn't dare to slip into his pull.

The blonde's warm smile seemed to go deeper. "Oh that's wonderful. Dorothy had written me about that."

"About what," both Cathy and Trowa asked at nearly the same time.

Light blue eyes got a little wide. "You haven't heard?"

Trowa shook his head. "Obviously love, we haven't or we would know what you were talking about."

Quatre giggled. "Une and Dorothy got engaged about a week ago."

"Really," Cathy said. "Engaged? The psychic powers of Duo Maxwell will never cease."

"What would you know about his supposed powers," Trowa asked softly, fighting his want to grin.

"He mentioned something about them at Heero and Hilde's party, that's all," she said quickly and then changed the subject while taking a large gulp from her cup.

The three sat in the shop for hours just talking and giggling at each other. Reliving past moments and creating some new ones as well. Cathy took it all in for what it was worth. She had to let go of her fear, and she wasn't sure what it was about falling that scared her anyway. She'd been hurt once before, but that seemed ages ago. Still, the scars remained, healed but deep. Something about falling from heights so high made her insides ache. She was pulled from the void of her fears by a light and warm voice.

"Cathy?" His light blues eyes mixed with concern and curiosity.

"Yes Quatre," she replied trying to smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," she stumbled. "Fine, just thinking about...about..."

"That fall you had," Trowa calmly interjected. "You shouldn't worry about it too much. Over thinking mistakes always causes more to be made."

"Whatever made you so wise," Cathy whispered. She finished up her coffee and then with a sharp smile began to prod Quatre for more information on Dorothy and Une's engagement.

**Falling never felt so good  
Never was so right than right now  
Falling  
Slipping  
Calling your name  
For lack of other words to say  
And will you catch me  
Catch me just before I hit bottom**

His cell phone rang just as he hopped out of the car. Jumping just a bit as it also vibrated. His blonde companion laughed at the sight of it. His baby blues shot her a look as he spoke.

"This is Duo!"

The silences between speaking and answering intrigued Dorothy ever so slightly. Watching, as his expression grow more and more pleased. That wonderfully tormenting grin that had so plagued her earlier was now being used for other reasons.

"Well, if you're sure I can hop a shuttle tonight," he said cheerful. "What? Oh Dorothy can handle the club for one night. Hmm? Oh no she found a ring, but she can wait a day-Yes I'm sure...she won't mind."

Dorothy perked an eyebrow. Such interesting promises being made without her approval, but she supposed she could manage to let it slide this once. He immediately flipped the phone shut and practically jumped up and down with all his excitement.

"Break over," Dorothy asked slyly.

He just nodded, beaming like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Isn't this a sign of the apocalypse?" She asked.

"What?"

"Both of us settling down," she replied. "Happy and content with our relationships. I could have sworn it meant the world was ending."

"Nope. I'd say it just means the world is settling into perfection."

To Be Continued.


	14. Arias

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 14: Arias  
Gundam Wing is not mine just borrowing.  
****Poetry is mine.**

For weeks the newly wed couple had put up with it, weeks of endless arias and the occasional Patsy Cline song played at full volume in the opposite wing of the house. The music echoed through the corridors, and out in the courtyard or the garden the music could still be heard. At first neither really minded, but things were definitely coming to a head.

"I can't take it anymore," Noin huffed and buried her head in the couch cushions. "Tell me you've secured us a house away from your sister and whatever angst she's going through?" She sat up and rolled her eyes as another song began to play far off in the background. "Or at least go and find out what's wrong with her."

"Noin," Zechs paused and then he released a soft noise as he caught the fiery glance of his wife. "I wouldn't know what to say to her," he replied softly. "Our new house is nearly complete and technically this is her home we are residing in. She can do as she pleases."

The violet-eyed pilot crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "That's great, our house is nearly done, but aren't you the least bit worried? I mean three weeks of the saddest arias on the planet. I just feel like we've been ignoring this too much."

"I see your point. But she's..." He trailed off slowly, knowing there was no excuse for his feigning ignorance. "I don't know how to comfort her in this kind of state."

"What kind of state?"

"Heart ache," he replied coolly. "The last time I lived with her she did this same thing, although just for a day. I'm just assuming it's the same kind of thing, although, obviously much deeper than before. Do you think-"

"I'll talk to her," she cut in softly, "I'll talk with her."

**Where have you gone  
****I hear your voice in the wind  
****Feel your breath on my skin  
****But you've gone  
****Just a ghost, a memory  
****And you haunt me with every day**

The music grew inevitably louder as she got closer to Relena's room. Noin recognized the song and it seemed odd that the girl would choose to play it amidst the operatic tracks that had thus far been heard resounding throughout the large manor house. It was low and jazzy. It was not something the pilot would have expected the girl to ever listen to, it was actually more the style of music that-

She laughed at herself for even approaching the thought. She rapped on the door and after waiting for a minute or two entered the darkness of the girl's room. All the shades were drawn. The only light came from the small buttons of the stereo.

The first thing Noin did was lower the volume, and then she pulled the shades up just enough to let in a small beam of light from the outside world, brightly intruding. Relena had her head safely buried in the pillows on her bed, her long hair tangled across her back, cloths mussed and a few days old. The girl stirred just enough to let Noin know she was alive.

The pilot took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Wanna talk about it," she asked softly.

"Not with you."

Noin felt a spark of annoyance at the response but cooled her tone before she asked, "Want me to get your brother?"

"No."

"Don't you think you've buried yourself away enough?"

"No. Leave me alone, Noin. If the music is too loud just turn it off and let me alone," the girl replied. She had choked out most of what she said under controlled sobs.

Noin shut her eyes in a mix of pity and anger. She'd seen Relena in a similar state just once before and even then it was light compared to the feel she got just by entering the room. In the past she was not able to get the girl to tell her exactly what was wrong, but she managed to get the fallen princess out of the bed at least. She doubted she still held that kind of power.

Relena sniffed, and looking closely Noin saw a new set of tears dripping down her cheek.

"Do you need anything Relena, anything at all?"

"What I need I don't get to have? But I got what I want, so let me enjoy the consequences of it," the girl whispered.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Confusion and concern were all wrapped neatly in Noin's voice.

It was enough to make the fallen princess sit up and face the intruder. She was by no means enjoying her misery, but she wanted to stay where she was just a bit longer. She'd never felt so utterly broken in her life. Never knew that defeat could be so painful. She'd always been saved from it before, but no one even tried to save her from this. No one knew about it, and while she could revel in the victory of finally knowing what it was to be at the very bottom of things, her heart would not let her linger in that feeling for long.

"It doesn't matter," the girl whispered. "I did it to myself. What was I thinking playing with someone like her?"

"Like who," Noin asked thinking a million things she did not want to be thinking.

Relena chuckled lowly at the response. "I wonder," she began softly. "I wonder if I told you, would you be terribly jealous, or just angry, or maybe both? Whatever...I'm sure either way you'd try and blame her. It's not her fault though. She had no defense against me."

"Oh...Oh, no."

"I wish I could read minds sometimes. If I could maybe I'd understand better why I felt the way I did." Relena shut her eyes, tears running down her face again.

The thought that it was just lust...It had to be lust. How could one try and claim love in such a situation, but honestly lust or love. Nothing, no one had ever made her so sick with want.

"If I confirm your fear will you promise not to blame her? She was ever so weak when I got to her, just a body moving through the world. Nothing left of her heart but ash." Relena said.

Noin stood up her fists loosely curled into balls. "I'd never blame her Relena. I know how she gets when she's lonely. Why on earth would you-"

"Because it was so easy. She was right there, all alone in some terrible little jazz club. Too miserable to even drown her sorrows in alcohol. I mean Sally would swear up and down that everything was fine, she could act like she was ready for the game, but she wasn't." She took in her sister-in- law's state of shock and found a will to smirk, but lost it as she whispered, "I wasn't ready for the game either."

**I'll never love again  
****Not after you  
****I can never love again  
****I can lust  
****I can want  
****I can feel the pleasure  
****But it all burns away as useless  
****It all crumbles to dust  
****Because what I'm feeling isn't with you**

When Lucrezia Noin had a mission to complete she carried it out in the most suitable manner available. She weighed her options and took only the risks that were absolutely necessary. Her military tactics were useless in day to day life though. The way she handled things with Sally was evidence enough of that. So she tried not to think of what she was doing as a mission, it was just going to a club. It was just seeking out answers for reasons she questioned at every turn.

The dim lights of the club brought back some interesting memories for her, and she tried not to dwell on them. Far from the lazy sounds of the quartet she found Sally Po nursing a glass of orange juice. She shook her head.

"Are you going to put some vodka in that," Noin asked as she sauntered over to the table. "I'm sure the bartender doesn't appreciate it."

Sally chuckled and offered the violet-eyed woman a seat. Took a sip from her glass and sighed. "So, what brings you to my side of town," Sally asked politely, her light blue eyes clearly avoiding Noin's.

"Relena."

"Oh." It sounded like disappointment. She gulped down the rest of the orange juice and smiled wryly. "Why is that?"

"Because I think you broke her," was the soft reply. "And I know you didn't mean to but-"

Sally interrupted with a laugh. "She must be driving you insane over there. Kind of like when you had to baby sit her while she ruled the Sanq Kingdom."

"Not the point."

"Then what is? You want me get together with her again. I'm not that kind of person Noin. I stopped seeing her because I knew, I knew she wouldn't be able to survive much longer in that kind of relationship, all lust, all take with little give," the Preventor replied and then flagged the waitress for another glass of orange juice.

"You never could stomach alcohol when you were upset."

"Nope. Never could and never will," she breezed. "She'll crawl out from the downfall eventually, Noin, and when she does at least she'll have learned what it is not to be rescued." She brushed a few lingering strands of hair from her face and tried to convince herself of her own answer.

**You promised me forever in your arms  
****Forever has come and gone it seems  
****Never knew eternity could be so short  
****But it isn't as if you really lied  
****You just didn't see the turning tide  
****And while you can sail the seas of love  
****Safe and free in another's arms  
****All I can do is cast adrift  
****Batter against the rocks  
****Drown  
**  
"You remember the day we met," Noin asked lightly trying to fill the silence and awkwardness that was taking over.

"Silly question, don't you think," was the curt reply.

Lazy and sad tones spilled out from the stage, there were a few people here and there finding the courage to cling to a partner on the dance floor. No one really danced during songs like that, most just sort of swayed, as they were caught in an embrace that sometimes meant everything, but often was nothing. It was just someone to hold onto so not to drown in the sorrow.

In the past Sally would have found a reason to drag Noin to dance. To cling to her like everything depended on it, but as many liked to point out, her heart was not as it once was. She would never say she was jaded, just crushed, a little burnt. She had helped to fuel the fire that consumed her.

The waitress came and went with her drink and took an order from Noin, vodka tonic.

Finally growing impatient with the quiet, or perhaps with the intruding sound of cutting lyrics Noin spoke. "I should have never twisted my ankle."

There was a small huff followed by a, "You shouldn't have been wrestling with a six foot four trainee who weighed over two hundred pounds. If you didn't feel the need to prove yourself to your students you wouldn't have had an accident."

"Maybe," she laughed. "Remember when I had to save your ass when you were arrested for having that Gundam?"

"And we acted like we had never met before in our lives," Sally replied. "Why did we do that? It was silly don't you think? But we kept that act up for a long while, pretending it was the war not a sprained ankle that brought us together."

"The war sounded more romantic." Noin confessed.

"Jesus, you really could care less if I broke that girl's heart could you?" Sally sighed and tried not to laugh with the realization. "I find it increasingly amusing that no one cares if she gets hurt from this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just, I kept getting warned about her. 'She'll hurt you,' they all had said. No one was worried that maybe I'd hurt her," Sally whispered. "What does that say?"

"Not sure."

Silence again, thicker, and cold surrounded them, but there was something of comfort that lingered in the space between them. There were old fires that had been destroyed, want that had been replaced by reality. The Preventor finally met the pilot's gaze to exchange a brief smile.

"Are you happy Noin?"

"Yes."

"Happier than when you were with me?"

"Don't make me answer that Sal. I'm happy, content, and everything will be perfect once our house is built," she whispered.

"No more arias."

"How-"

Sally smiled slyly and with a wink replied, "Made the mistake of asking what her favorite type of music was. The kid's hooked on Puccini." She bit down on a piece of ice and then continued, "One day it won't matter that my heart is in ashes Noin. One day everything will be fixed and right, and we can be friends."

"We can't be friends now?"

"Not really, still hurts too much. I guess we have to fix that, huh?"

"I'm sure we can work something out Sal. I'm sure we can, at least pretend for a while, to see how it works out," Noin replied softly and got up to leave. "Bye Sal."

She took in a deep breath, exhaling with the hope of feeling relief. There was none. "Good bye Noin."

**Ave Maria  
****Ave Maria  
****The chorus always sings  
****Ave ave  
****To pray as they sing  
****And in my head I hear the call  
****The chorus goes on and on  
****Ave ave Maria  
****I pray till your memory is gone  
**  
In a passing glance Sally made eye contact with the waitress. The young woman trotted over with a warm smile and sat down across from her. Smiled and waited for Sally to start talking, and the Preventor started at the beginning and managed a finish without tears.

"I get off at two," the waitress stated coolly. She was about to add something further but then Sally touched her hand, an unbelievably soft touch for hands that had worked in the military.

"I'll wait then," was Sally's reply. "I'll wait."

To Be Continued…


	15. From Far Away

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 15: From Far Away  
Gundam not mine just borrowing.  
Poetry mine don't steal.  
Warning: There is character death in this chapter. **

**From far away  
I hear drums beating  
I hear trumpets blaring  
Calling me far from home**

The television was flashing with some bright and annoying commercial for hair gel, but Mariemea wasn't paying attention to it. Instead, her eyes were wandering over a textbook that seemed the size of an encyclopedia. It was marked Calculus II across the front in big bold blue letters, a background of abstract shapes floating under the bold letters in lighter shades of blue. A yawn escaped her lips briefly and then she sighed.

Finals were coming up and even though she was sufficient in the subject she hated calculus with a divine passion. It was the only subject she had to force herself to study, forced decent grades in that class all year long so she wouldn't have to worry about a college refusing her.

Violet-blue eyes began to droop as she looked over one of the many equations, her left hand scribbling nonsense on a yellow pad of paper in vain. She jolted awake and shook her head. Another yawn over took her and just as she was finished a calm but excited voice called to her.

"How do I look?"

The redhead set her book down and could barely speak. Her jaw hung open just slightly as she blinked in amazement.

"Mari, what do you think," Une asked again. She was clad in black save the red tank top that was peeking from behind what Dorothy often called a bullfighters jacket since it stopped just at the waist. Her shoulder length hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail, black trousers that had that tight but perfect fit look to them, and ankle high boots with just enough of a heel, and a dab of lipstick coloring her mouth.

"You...look...You look great," Mariemea exclaimed as she bounced up from the couch, "But what's with the glasses?"

Hazelnut colored eyes sat trapped behind wireless circular frames and with and exasperated sigh Une stated, "Someone accidentally poured my contact lenses down the bathroom sink."

"That's funny." The girl giggled. "I'm sorry but it is. She moves in and bam, no more contact lenses." Another giggle left her lips before asking, "So dancing again tonight?"

"Of course, what else would we be doing on a weeknight," Une replied with a smile. "I get to lead tonight."

"So, is she almost ready? What's she wearing?"

"You'll see," the ex-colonel replied with a wink.

Before there was a moment to relax the taxing beep of a cell phone could be heard. Une was suddenly stiff, her eyes focused and cold. Quick steps took her to over to the front room of the house. She answered the phone trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

In the other room a worried teenager listened, catching words she did not like the sound of. Dorothy bounded down the stairs and into the living room and noting the silence could do nothing but wait. She could feel the tension growing as she listened and heard Une speak, her voice calm and collected.

"I'll be there in less than thirty minutes. Call everyone in, do you hear me? Everyone."

They couldn't move. Dorothy and Mariemea just stood where they were, glued to the spot, worry, like a fog wrapping them in a blinding net. Une ran into the room hugged the two as hard as she could before breaking the embrace.

"I'll call you when I get to the office," Une said as she stepped backwards towards the door. Her eye contact steady on violet-blue eyes as she said, "I'll be home soon." And then shifted to blue to say, "It's just a fire."

She trailed off as she ran out the door. The high pitch rev of a motorcycle engine screaming off into the night marked her complete exit. And the two left in the house could do nothing but sit and squeeze the other's hand, trying to remind each other that it was nothing, nothing big, nothing major. It was just a fire and it would be put out.

**From far away  
I hear drums beating  
Calling my soul  
Trumpets blaring  
Calling me home**

The year is After Colony 205.

Sally Po had been at the blues club she frequented. Sipping on her ninth glass of straight orange juice and flirting with a waitress she was beginning like more and more with each passing day. Her fun was quickly ended as she answered her phone. She didn't realize she had dropped the glass. She just bolted for the nearest exit and drove as fast as she could into the black night.

The year is after colony 205. The time is 9pm.

Wufei Chang was riding his supped up vintage Harley Davidson along the winding road of some mountain he had hidden Nataku in once. It felt nice to get out of the house and look at the stars. Contemplating his still very young life and seeking salvation in the patterns he found in the sky. He had stopped at the highest point he could manage. Gazing over the city and pondering if everything was always as bright, just as his phone rang. And suddenly the brand new engine of the vintage Harley Davidson motorcycle was being put to a true test of speed and endurance.

The year is after colony 205. The time is 9pm. It is a Wednesday.

Lucrezia Noin was lounging on her sister-in-law's white leather couch reading a copy of "Raise High the Roof Beams Carpenters and Seymour an Introduction". With a sharpened pencil she underlined her favorite lines. Half the book was full of her markings. In the distance she heard her cell phone ring. She answered it and ran out door to the garage. Hopped into her car and drove. Amid the chaos of it all she managed a quick call to her husband, but the conversation didn't make much sense.

The year is after colony 205. The time is 12am. It is now Thursday. It is sixty degrees outside.

The information was filtered quickly to all senior Preventor officers. The room was tight and already very thick with a haze of sweat and stale air. Tactical maps were laid across the table and the four inside devised the best plan they could think of. Outside no warning sirens sounded, but the sounds of panic and hurry were clear as battalions jogged to their posts, as every transport took off in flight, and trucks rumbled away carrying weapons that were no longer supposed to exist.

Wufei shook his head as he looked at one of the maps, his dark eyes rolling over red and blue markings with care. He sighed.

"This will not do," he said. "The enemy has a weakness. They are foolish in their reason, but by the look of this…" He tapped the map. "They have more troops than we do. Five years ago this would not have been a problem but now our defenses are very low."

"Suggestions." Une's voice hit the air with solid purpose.

No one had anything to say. It was true the Preventor battalions were small in number as supposed perpetual peace had thinned the ranks a great deal.

"Well, then I think we have little choice," the ex-colonel whispered. "We will have to initiate Project Star."

"Is it wise," Wufei asked suddenly. "To open up this project we have to call upon those who were happy to leave battle."

"Happy because they were no longer needed," Noin replied. "And aren't you one of them?"

"I am." His dark eyes shifted to the map again. "And I am ready to go. I just hope the others are as willing."

**And one by one  
We will all march along  
We will sing our rage and dance our fears  
We will battle for the chance**

After Colony 205, Project Star was initiated at exactly 3am. Four coded transmissions were sent out. Three coded transmissions were received back.

He was balancing on his hands, feet in the air and dangling.

"Okay, well...you got that far." Cathy chuckled. "Are you gonna move or what?"

Duo grimaced as he inched one hand in front of the other. He laughed as he got a little further.

"Hey I'm doing it!"

"You certainly are," the red head replied.

He soon fell over as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He rolled over to his side taking Cathy's laughter with ease. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I have to get that fixed," he mentioned as he flicked it open. "This is D- "

Silence never felt so heavy, and Catherine Bloom had an astute sense of what the call was for. She'd only ever felt silence like that once before and she never wanted to feel it again. She swallowed and her throat stung as his bright blue eyes were suddenly dark and worried. His smile, that Cheshire grin she was falling for vanished. He closed his phone and stood up slowly.

"I have to go Cat." He said.

"Then you better hurry," she replied. "You better go quickly."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched him run off. Fighting her tears because she knew he'd be back, and fighting her tears because her boys wouldn't be home when she got there.

**Let it burn aching and lasting  
Let the scars never fade  
As we march away**

Her fingers pressed into his shoulders as he stared blankly at the computer screen. His eyes dark and breath shallow. He spun around in his chair and looked up into her violet eyes, shook his head and looked to the ground.

"Heero." Her voice broke through the din.

He did not answer. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his head on her slightly bulging belly. She in turn ran her fingers through his hair, and they stayed like that for the longest time. She sighed.

"Heero, you have to go," she whispered.

"I don't," he pleaded. "I don't."

"You do," she replied softly. "You know you do. I know you don't want to leave me. I know you don't want your child growing up without a father, but Heero, is staying worth having you son or daughter grow up in a world of violence instead of peace?"

"Hilde." He couldn't think of a defense. His eyes shut and then he stood.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered, "and you'll be home soon."

He looked into her eyes and then kissed her for as long as he could.

**Say goodbye to the noise and the toys of youth  
****Say goodbye pick up your gun and march for truth**

"Well, well, well," Duo sang. "Look who's decided to join the party."

Heero was expressionless as he made his way further into the room. He glanced around at all the ex-Gundam pilots gearing up and preparing for battle. Checking weapons, maps, and radios to insure there were no malfunctions. He inhaled a deep breath and then walked over to a locker marked with his name. He too began his preparations, diligent and exacting in his work. After a long stream of silence he Hned and the other four heads in the room shot his way.

"What is it," Trowa asked.

"Where is Une," was the replied question.

Wufei finished strapping a few sticks of dynamite together and then spoke, his dark eyes focused on the floor. "She's occupied at the moment with the President. Probably, exchanging some choice words with him."

**You can lie to yourself forever  
****In your own way it is real  
****You can lie to yourself forever  
****In your own way it's true**

The shouts coming from the command center were beginning to echo down the long hallways. Anyone who was still enough could hear nearly every word said, yelled, and growled. Inside was much worse. The two were locked in a stiff argument, neither hearing the other until finally after a moment to breathe the President waved his hand and went to leave.

"Pull the battalions," he whispered. "We can not have this incident all over the papers. We are at peace. Continue with the mission, but with the fewest possible operatives."

"Are you mad?" Those around her could feel the chill of Une's tone deep within their bones. "You're asking suicide of a few so that the rest of the world and the colonies do not accidentally see what is about to happen."

"Yes," he whispered. "You should have caught this situation before it got to this point in the first place."

"The blame game," Une whispered. "You want blame. I'll take the blame. I'll take it with me right into battle. It's because we keep these threats secret we are in so much trouble as it is. Conflict should not be hidden from the public view. Citizens should know when they are threatened." She paused clenched her fists and then continued, "You have ultimate authority Mr. President. I will pull the battalions."

"Good. Good." The man was content with his decision. "Now, who is going to take care of this problem?"

"My senior officers will go, the members of Project Star..." She took a deep breath to keep her anger from getting the better of her as she said, "And I...I will go."

"You are the commander you can't go to the front."

She didn't even bother to look at him. There were a few soldiers around her that looked terrified as they vainly typed tactical information into computers, and whispered coded orders over secured lines. Une bit her tongue and then made her way for the door.

"Une you have to stay here and run this office!"

She spun around on her heels and stared him down. "I have to lead my men into a most dangerous battle. You have my permission to court marshal me after I've stopped an army from marching over us and returning the world to chaos. You are the commander and chief, so do you're job and make sure we end up back here alive."

**From far away  
I hear a voice  
Sweet and still  
And it is calling me home**

The minute the phone rang Mariemea answered it. She had hardly moved an inch since her guardian had left. The underlying chill she heard in Une's voice told her all she needed to know. Things were not going to be fixed as easily as hoped. The redhead refrained from crying as she was told to be brave and remember that she was loved and missed. Most importantly she was promised, promised beyond any doubts that Une would return. And as the girl knew Lady Hippolyta Josephine Une never broke her promises.

"Is Dorothy there," Une asked softly. Her voice washed in static.

Mariemea quickly held the phone out to the young woman next to her. The blonde looked as if she had not slept, and took the phone greedily.

"What's going on," Dorothy asked quickly. She was not as clever as she hoped she would be at hiding her tears.

Ten years ago the thought of battle would have made her giddy. Now it made her ill. She still believed in the need to fight, still held that war was necessary but the thought of Une never returning was just a bit much to swallow. She listened to the words that were being spoken with such care on the other end of the phone. Listened and prayed and admired the strong voice for being able to even speak. Finally it was time to go, time to cut the line and embark on something dangerous.

"Come back to me Hippolyta. You better come back to me. I'll never forgive your death I love you that much. Come back to me."

And then the line was dead, and Dorothy and Mariemea were once again left in the dark, waiting, and hoping, praying for relief from not knowing.

**Let the sun never set  
Let the stars never shine  
For my love is away  
And may never return  
Oh hurry him back  
Bring him to me  
And safe for aye may my love be  
Safe for aye may my love always be**

It was overly warm in the tiny briefing room. The seven were cramped in like sardines as they listened to Une speak. Her tone was remarkably stable. She did not wavier as she spoke of possible death and graciously gave an out to any who did not wish to take the risk.

No one took the out.

She passed out assignments then.

Four teams of two were to eliminate as many rebel bases as possible and at the same time retrieve information that would lead them closer to the main rebel base of operations. They were reminded that the mission was covert and top secret, and if they were captured the government would not admit any knowledge of their existence. It was not an easy task that awaited them, but each team paired off and left the safety of the earth for outer space.

Within two weeks the eight had managed to miraculously take down over half of the rebel operations and bases.

Three weeks in and the President rescinded his original order and sent out four battalions to cover security for the outer colonies.

By the end of the third week with the security battalions in place all but two rebel operations remained in tact. The main rebel base was still hidden; however with the fall of both remaining bases the goal of the rebels would be completely stopped.

**And one by one  
We will fall  
We will bleed  
We will battle for the chance**

It was a three hundred foot shot that hit an encroaching guard square between the eyes. Her face was near expressionless as was her companions.

"Nice shot," he whispered and continued to set the final charges around the main columns of the empty factory. "What was your rank again, before everything?"

"I was a colonel," Une whispered. "But as you've just witnessed Mr. Yuy, I've always been a better sniper and assassin."

"Hn." He began counting, fingers hitting thumb and then back again until finally he smirked. "We have to get out of here in five minutes."

The older woman nodded, made a quick glance at her weapon and began the run. He followed closely behind her, until sprinting past in a blur.

"Show off," the lady whispered and increased her speed.

In brilliant oranges and yellows, soft pinks and pale violets the building came down with a lazy explosion. There would be no civilian casualties to report. Far from the scene Une and Heero sped off in a small car to their next target, simultaneously informing the other teams of what they had learned.

**Yes, let it all burn gold  
Rich and worthless  
As we battle  
As we build  
And we crush these castle walls**

From space the Earth is a glowing blue and green jewel. It is a precious gem that seems nothing more than a pretty thing. But it is more, and will always remain so, for the Earth is a place of hope, a place where love finds a way to beat the odds. And on any given day freedom and peace are held dear.

The year is after colony 205.

There are heroes out in the farthest reaches of space fighting a battle no one will remember. Fighting a war no one will see, earning scars that the history books will never record, because the Earth is at peace. The Earth is not in danger. There was an end to all the fighting ten years ago. No great weapons of mass destruction existed. Everyone was safe. The world was sound, and the colonies prosperous and rich.

It is the year After Colony 205.

And there are bullets flying through the air in a supposedly abandoned Mining colony. There are explosions taking down empty structures. There are flags being waved and chants being shouted, but only those who are there will remember them.

Only those who ran tirelessly across bloody pavement on a broken ankle will know.

Only those high up in a desolate bell tower shooting into the street below will know. O

Only those, only those who were there will ever know that this battle means everything to the safety of the people ,of the colonies, and those people, those unsuspecting people living on the jewel of outer space who take their freedom for granted and think it is easily achieved. Those people will never know, that that battle is silent. That battle did not exist. And those people, they are lucky not to know, because if they knew it would be a wonder if their hearts survived the sight.

**Far away I see the dawn  
Red and pink  
Violet and blue  
Black and white  
And a single pale light  
It calls me home  
I want to go home**

Une had them in sight, all five leaders of the rebel forces. The five men who dared to think they could make the world better by destroying everything. High up in that tower she relived her past, her younger days. Hazelnut colored eyes focused on each target individually. Weighed carefully who was going to go first, who would run, and to where after the first shot was fired. It was not her favorite past time but she was the best the team had.

First shot.

Silent and unexpected it killed instantly.

Second shot.

The remaining four were a bit scattered and the second target was down within a second of the first.

Third and fourth shots go nearly at the same time.

Two bodies fall and are very much dead.

Fifth shot. And that marks the end.

Sixth shot?

Was unexpected and her eyes closed as she fell down seven flights of stairs.

**I feel the distance  
****Calling  
****I feel it falling  
****I'm going home**

Hiding under the cover of a collapsed wall Duo ripped at the materiel around his pants and then as quickly as he could, wrapped it tight around his throbbing ankle. Baby blue eyes wincing as the pain started to grow worse. There was no doubting it, his ankle was broken.

He wasn't safe where he was though, so he picked himself up and ran as fast as he could to where he knew most of his comrades where. Reaching the safety point he caught his breath and gritted back his want to scream in pain.

**And one by one  
We will sing victories  
We will dance defeat  
We will battle for the chance**

Wufei saw the retreat flag go up and watched as the remaining rebels ran for cover. They were met with little mercy. All gunned down quickly. The mission was complete. He smiled down at Sally as she worked on Duo's ankle.

"There," Sally whispered. "That should do until a real doctor comes your way. This will at least help ensure you can walk later in life."

He managed a bright smile. "I owe you Doc."

She tried not to laugh too loud. Glancing back she caught Wufei's approving glance and then something red, tiny in the distance from inside a near by building. One thought racing through her as she realized whom the target was.

**From far away...**

"Sniper!" The word left her mouth as she knocked the dark eyed young man out of the line of fire.

**I think I hear your voice…**

The bullet moved through her as she fell. And all around her, things began to get blurry. Her eyes shut as she clutched at the wound and rolled over to her back. There was a burst of gunfire and shouts and curses, and then her name. Her name whispered and cried over and over again. Another set of hands pressing desperately into the wound. Her eyes opened as she released the wound with a slight smile.

"Don't do that Wufei," she whispered. "That was a fatal shot, tiny wound. It can't be fixed."

**From far away…**

There was much arguing from him. He sputtered words and the others around him tried in vain to reassure, but she knew. It was a tiny wound and it could not be fixed. Even if they rushed her immediately to a surgeon, she could not be saved. She would bleed out, and she closed her eyes briefly as she realized this, trying not to smile, such a horrid thing knowing that death was near, and yet terribly amusing all in the same breath.

Things were still blurry when she reopened her eyes. She tried to focus on faces but there were only forms. Someone was holding her. Someone was crying over her, whispering her name. A soft voice she knew well.

"Sally." The word was sobbed. "Sally...Don't go...I need...you."

**I think I hear you say my name...**

Sally coughed, and then relaxed back into soft arms she knew so well.

"Hey Luca, that you," she asked softly, slowly. "Visions a bit..." She waved her arm slightly. "Bit blurry."

"Yeah," the violet eyed pilot replied, swallowed and fought the ache in her throat. "Sally...Don't you die on me...I need you..."

"Shhhh...Luca...You're happy aren't you? Tell me your happy being a wife. Tell me you and he will have. . A million kids..." She paused to take in the new sobs coming from her love. "I love you...you know..." She couldn't keep her tears from taking her over. "I love you and I want you to be happy."

**And I know that I am loved…**

The others standing around her kept their emotions at bay as well as they could. Quatre kept sniffing, and Trowa stood behind him and held him close. Under his breath Duo began to mumble last rites not knowing if Sally would want them or not, but he felt the need to say them nonetheless.

After spending a minute to keep from sobbing out loud Lucrezia Noin whispered in closely to Sally's ear. "I'm happy, Sal. I'll be happy. Don't leave me. I love you."

"Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan," Sally whispered back and then briefly felt soft lips on hers. She smiled. "Luca?"

"Yeah."

"I know he's there. I can feel him near."

Violet eyes peered through streams of tears to meet with dark and cold. Her bottom lip began to tremble. She didn't want to have to yell at the boy to take Sally's hand. He needed no swaying. He knelt on the ground and took her hand. Squeezed it tight so she would know he was there. Suddenly Sally Po felt a tear on her hand.

"My poor boy," she whispered.

"I'm not weak," he whispered, almost angry.

"You aren't," she replied. "It's okay Wufei, it's okay soldiers can cry."

He sniffed, and through gritted teeth choked out, "But you can't die Sally. You...You still have things to teach me."

**I'm on my way home…**

Time passed slowly it seemed. Perhaps it was fading away quicker than they realized. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All was silence and tears, sobs and whispers. From behind them there was a short whispered scratching approaching. Trowa and Quatre took up arms quickly and then relaxed upon recognizing Heero and a rather bruised and beaten Une.

"Oh God." The words left Une as she saw Noin and Wufei hovering over Sally's fallen form. Holding her arm to her chest she hobbled closer.

Sally stirred a bit. "Who's that?"

"Une."

Lucrezia Noin and Wufei Chang held Sally close as the small pool of blood around them quietly grew.

"Guess that means we won," Sally asked. Everything was getting a little darker, as if perhaps the sun was setting, but this colony was abandoned. There was no sunset.

"Yeah…I guess," Une whispered, gritting back the tears she wanted to cry.

**I'm on my way home…**

Sally closed her eyes then, whispered something only Lucrezia heard, and never opened her eyes again.

**From far away  
I think I hear your voice  
From far away  
I think I hear you say my name  
And I know I am loved  
I'm on my way home  
I will close my eyes  
And I will...  
I will be home**

Wufei's fist hit the crumbling wall with a thud, as he shouted to the sky. There were not enough tears in the world to mark her death. To him there was not enough pain that sniper could endure to know his vengeance. No one around him said a word and there were those that cried, and those that fought tears, those that could only look on in silence but felt the break inside. Felt the loss for all that it was.

The year...

The day...

The time...

They do not matter.

No one but those who were at the battle would remember. No one but those who saw would feel the loss as great.

To Be Continued.


	16. Your Song

**Title: Verses From Your Song  
****Chapter 16: Your Song  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Gundam Wing is not mine I'm just borrowing  
****Poetry is mine **

Dorothy had not known Sally Po well. Once or twice she had conversed with Sally

while waiting for Une, and though brief, the conversations were always brilliant and interesting. She didn't know the deceased Preventor well, but she felt the loss. Looking around at all the people present for the burial it was clear that this woman was someone special.

It took Dorothy a bit off guard to see tears in the eyes of men she could never imagine crying, and something in their deep felt emotion made the loss she felt cut even deeper. She felt her hand being squeezed and looked up at Une. She couldn't look for long though, so she squeezed back and focused on the others again.

Everyone seemed to have someone to lean on for support, Dorothy noticed.

Even Wu-Fei was clutching the hand of some unknown woman. That woman caught her direct interest because she was crying nearly as hard as Noin or Wu-Fei or even…

Dorothy ran over the small groupings of support in her head again.

There was Trowa and Quatre, with Cathy holding onto them as if letting go meant that somehow her boys would disappear.

Duo was solitary and balancing on his crutches, prayer book open, offering up the words that were supposed console and commend.

Noin and Zechs were huddled closely together, but the way Zechs was watching his wife's reactions made Dorothy a bit uneasy.

Heero and Hilde stood together heads bowed and close.

Wufei and that woman who was obviously a very close friend, were standing together as she had previously noted.

And then, there was the one out of place mourner, slightly away and back from the rest of the crowd, supporting her weight against a tree, and sobbing. Dorothy never thought she'd ever see the day when genuine tears would grace Relena's face, but there they were, streaming and falling. How awful it must have been for the fallen princess to finally know what it was to lose, and have no one to help her back up.

Duo shut his book and looked over at Noin and Wufei who both stepped from

their spots together. And with a newly found respect for each other they said

goodbye together.

Wu-Fei clutched the pilot's hand tightly and whispered, "Can you do this?"

"It's what she wanted," Noin replied. "So, yes."

He shut his dark eyes and took a deep breath and then they two began to sing.

The song was not something anyone really recognized, but it fit the moment. It drifted over the group and settled into them, cutting into their loss.

**I was trying to remember the words to a song I heard you sing  
****But I lost words and I just couldn't find the thing  
****It hurt to forget something you held so dear  
****Without you around it's not a song I hear  
****And I want to remember everything you ever said  
****But some things, they slip from my head  
****Like the times we laughed for no reasons at all  
****Or those dangerous instances we almost hit the wall  
****I want so desperately to remember your song  
****'Cos it's all I have left now that you're gone**

After the service at the cemetery everyone caravanned back to Sally's, now Wufei's house. Food and massive amounts of alcohol were quickly dispensed.

Mariemea watched the event with some concern as she stood near her guardian.

Before she knew what was happening a tumbler full of an unknown blue liquid was in her hands. She looked warily over at Une.

"Drink up," Une whispered.

"Are you serious?" The teenager looked baffled.

Hazelnut colored eyes half shut in thought and then she replied, "For traditions sake and because at this point in the day we could all use one."

"I don't mean to be picky but it's blue. What is it," Mariemea asked.

Une smiled slightly and replied, "It's call a Blues Song and they were Sally's specialty."

The teenager took a sip and then a gulp. "It tastes like blue Kool-aide."

"I know," Une replied with a smirk. "But that's the only one you're gonna get tonight."

"I figured as such," the teen replied. "So how many have you already had?"

"It's probably best you don't know."

The redhead took her glass and walked around the house, and looking around she got an the impression that that must have been what an Irish wake was like. She walked outside and saw all the ex-Gundam pilots standing together in one huddled mass. Wufei looked like he'd had enough alcohol to last him the rest of his life, but with a deep breath and a sigh he chugged down his fourth Sake Bomb, and all the guys around him gave him a pat on the back.

"Because," Wufei shouted, preparing to down another glass. "Sally wanted us to!"

He choked out her name, and the other's around him lifted their glasses, and linked their free arms around each other. Then all at once they shouted, "For Sally!"

The redhead sniffed and then turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Does Une know you have that," a rosy cheeked Cathy asked. Tears could still be seen in her eyes.

"Yeah she said I could have one, for tradition. Though I'm not sure I'm quite understanding the tradition," she confessed.

Cathy nodded and took a seat on the lawn and tugged at the teen's pant leg. Mariemea joined her on the grass and took a sip from her drink. The older woman sniffed and then cleared her throat.

"As it was explained to me," Cathy began. "Sally wanted a party to be remembered by. She wanted it decadent and that's what she's getting. And as Duo informed she also had a wonderful philosophy about taking a day to get completely smashed, cry, scream, sing, talk, do something stupid and wake up the next day not necessarily feeling better, but knowing nothing was held back." She shrugged. "I don't know how much of a help that will be for you, but it's the only explanation I have. Funerals are funny things. Some people want to be quiet and pay their respects without tears and others want... Well other's want to do what we're doing tonight."

Mariemea nodded and took another sip from her drink and sensing that she needed it, hugged Cathy, and let the older woman sob into her shoulder.

There was a lot of mixed emotion. Moments of joy countered with moments of tears and it was okay. It was okay to let everything go, to remember, to be sad. Hours passed by till the sun was gone and the moon was high up in the sky.

Dorothy and Une spent some time with ranting fallen princess. They let her cry on their shoulders and where needed they tried to say something to make her feel better. Noin was in the kitchen trying to measure out the proper amount of ingredients for another batch of drinks when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman said softly. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Noin replied. "I don't think I know you."

"I'm Natacha. I uh…work at-"

"The club," Noin cut in, and she suddenly remembered hearing the name

mentioned by Sally. "How are you holding up?"

Natacha smiled. "Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing. I've had

better days, but I'm okay. Hanging in there. You?"

Violet eyes wandered to the ground. "I'm not sure. I want to say fine, but that's a lie. I want to say terrible, but it feels worse than that." Tears graced her face then and before she could wave it off as nothing she was suddenly being held closely by a perfect stranger and she lost her control. "There's- There's this piece of my heart... and it's gone...and it feels like my fault." She sobbed. "It feels like it's all my fault."

"I'll take her Natacha." A solemn voice broke in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Just uh...hand me that bottle of Wild Turkey over there," he said softly, dark eyes slightly damp.

He wrapped an arm around the pilot's shoulder and led her out of the house to the front porch swing. All the way she kept repeating that it felt like it was her fault. It was all her fault. They both sat and she looked up at him.

"It's not your fault," Wufei said. "You know it's not your fault, and we both can try and pull the blame, but you know what she'd say to that don't you?"

She managed to speak past the lump in her throat. "Stop being so damned

dramatic."

He smiled slightly. "Or she'd say, 'Don't be so hard on yourself.'"

"Or," Noin sobbed. "Be happy love."

"Don't worry love."

And then, both at the same time said through tears, "It'll all work out, but it's a mystery till then."

There was a brief chuckle from both and then Wufei passed the bottle over. Noin took a swig and passed it back.

"She couldn't drink when she was upset," Noin mentioned.

"I know... Just straight orange juice, gallons of it."

She sniffed and ran her fingers through her dark hair. "You think…you

think she'd be proud of us today?"

"I think she'd check the Bible and make sure this wasn't a sign of the

apocalypse," Wufei replied.

They both chuckled.

"Yeah I guess. It must be the end of the world. We're talking and no one has

drawn blood once." Noin mentioned. Taking the bottle back she nudged his arm.

"After all this is over, you please call me if you need anything."

"Only if you promise to see me if you need anything," Wufei retorted. "I mean

I know you have your husband but, well..."

"I'll call," Noin said. "I'll call."

They sat in silence for a while and then the front door creaked opened and Duo stuck his head out. He half smiled as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey," he said. "You two doing alright?"

"Fine," Noin whispered. "Just enjoying the night. Wanna drink?"

Duo waved away the bottle. "So you two ready for the big group sing?"

"Is it that time," Wufei asked with reluctance.

"I thought you two said you want the big sing at quarter to ten," Duo asked. "It's

a quarter to ten and I think every one should be drunk enough to comply."

Noin sniffed and then hopped up from her seat and then caught her balance holding onto Duo's shoulder.

"Remind me," she began. "Never to do that again."

"Will do."

They gathered everyone into the house, and made sure everyone had a drink in hand.

Hilde, of course, was the designated orange juice drinker. Duo explained things as best he could. Stating that it was what Sally wanted. Just a little extra something to keep any old ghosts from lingering too long.

There were new tears forming through the mostly drunken haze, but they kept on singing, knowing Sally wanted it that way, everyone singing, everyone drinking in the same room. Forgetting whatever grudge anyone might have had for the person next to them. Forgetting for a moment to remember above everything else, what Sally wanted was for the people dearest to her heart to be happy.

**And I sing verses from your song  
****I sing them loud and I sing them strong  
****I sing them when I think I might forget  
****The way you looked when we first met  
****And I like these verses from your song  
****They comfort me because you are gone  
****And I will hold your love for me dear  
****I will keep these words sacred and near  
****And while you had to break your promise to always be there  
****When I sing these verses I will always know you cared  
****I sing verses from your song  
****I sing them loud and I sing them strong  
****I sing them so I never forget  
****That my life would not be the same had we not met **

To Be Continued.


	17. In the Waiting Room

**Title: Verse From Your Song  
****Chapter 17: In the Waiting Room  
****Rated: PG-13  
****Gundam Wing Does not belong to me just borrowing**

Time passes slowly for broken hearts, but one day it'll happen that something will make that broken heart smile again, and after that, time isn't so lonely anymore. It was a hard time to recover from for the remaining seven key members of the invisible war and those closest to them. But slowly, like the way a leaf will fall from a tree, or a snowflake will hit the ground, the ache in their hearts grew less. There would always be a scar, always something that would be missing and out of place, but there was a calm that replaced the sting. A realization that life is what it is, and there is always loss and always, there is always something new to be gained.

It was no big surprise when the founding members of the Preventor organization turned in their resignations.

Lady Une had her fill of leading soldiers who would never get their proper recognition. She found a suitable replacement and left without worry. The Preventors would always be around, silently keeping things safe, and she could rest easy with the knowledge that she had done all she could.

Lucrezia Noin and Wufei Chang left on practically the same day. Both broken by what silent wars bring about. Both weary of the fight and needing something new.

Amid the departures and the moving-on, the remaining seven kept in close contact with each other. Something had sparked between them during Sally's funeral and the hard days that followed. Sometimes it felt terrible that a tragedy should pull them so close, but most times, it was like a friendly spirit had tied them together so not a one of them would have to worry about feeling lost again. And so it was, and so it went until something lovely and new brought them all together in one room.

They were all trying to keep busy. Keeping their minds occupied on something other than the wait. Dorothy and Une pretended to look through magazines, but after a bit they both gave up and began to pace the waiting room floor with the rest of the boys. Cathy found it all vaguely amusing and just chatted with the over excited redhead who was talking about the college she had been accepted to.

"So, you think it's gonna be soon," Mariemea asked as she watched the other's in the room pace frantically.

"I hope so," Cathy replied as she finished her fifth crossword puzzle. "I don't think that carpet can take much more abuse. She smiled as she watched Duo jump from side to side and then giving up he started to waltz with Dorothy.

Dorothy looked into the trickster's baby blue eyes and laughed. "You know, I think this may be getting out of hand."

"What," he asked with a wink. "You don't want to dance with me? You taught me all the fancy steps I know."

"Too true, and you're still terrible," she replied. "Watch the feet dear."

"Sorry," he replied. "Maybe I should drag Cathy up here. I never step on her toes."

"And a good thing too," Dorothy replied as she spun out of his arms and into Une's.

Soon nearly everyone in the room was dancing. Wufei stopped his pacing and shook his head.

"They look ridiculous," he whispered. "There isn't even any music."

"Oh I can fix that," the bright voice of Mariemea broke in. She took out a portable music player from her bag and waved it in his face. "See music... of course now we need a stereo, or speakers to pl-"

"I'll be right back." Wufei said and stepped out of the room.

Within just a few minutes he had returned with a set of portable speakers in hand. Took the player from Mariemea's hand and hit the play button.

"They still look ridiculous," he mentioned. "And I'm pretty sure this is gonna get us kicked out of the hospital."

"They wouldn't dare," Mariemea replied. "And besides I think we could take the nurses out easily enough."

He grinned.

"Wow, he does smile," the redhead said with a laugh. "Okay mister let's dance."

"But?"

"No buts," the teen replied. "We need something to keep us occupied until we hear the big announcement and I'm not gonna be the only one sitting around watching everyone act like lunatics."

With an exasperated sigh he shrugged and took Mariemea out with the others, blushing slightly as he caught an interesting glance form Une and Dorothy.

Wufie's dark eyes shut as the music came to an end. The couples all sat with a smile and newly found patience. He lingered a bit though. Then he opened his eyes and shook his head. Mariemea was still standing relatively close to him.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For making me dance."

She gave him a little punch on the shoulder. "No problem. Wanna have another?"

He paused for a moment and then whispered, "Sure."

"Don't go falling in love now." Une's voice rang in.

He glanced over at her nervously.

"Don't listen to her." Mariemea said loud enough for Une to hear. "She's just being all parental."

Wufei chuckled and then let out a hearty laugh. He took the redhead back into his arms and started to dance. Dorothy leaned her head on Une's shoulder. Perked a forked eyebrow and smiled slyly as she watched the two dancing around the waiting room.

"They make a lovely couple don't you think," Dorothy whispered into Une's ear.

"Please don't even think it. He's too old for her," Une whispered back.

"True." Dorothy replied. "So, I guess you're too old for me too, huh?"

"Not funny."

She nudged Une with her elbow. "Yes, it is. You just like playing the scary parent. I bet you cleaned your guns in front of her first date."

"I polished the katana that's hanging in the living room," Une replied with a smirk. "I cleaned the guns on the second date."

The two women began to giggle uncontrollably which caught the dancers' attention.

"Probably planning our wedding," Mariemea whispered.

"Or my execution," Wufei whispered back.

"Maybe, but don't you think it would be a little odd. I mean pairing up to take over the world yes, dating though?" She laughed. "Wouldn't that be odd?"

"I suppose it would," he replied. "Why is this taking so long?"

"Because... I dunno... Childbirth is a lengthy process," She replied with a smile. "You nervous."

"Very."

"I think everyone is."

After while, the pair stopped dancing and joined Cathy and Duo for a quick game of poker. Dorothy nearly died laughing watching Une's reactions as Duo taught Mariemea how to really play poker. Trowa and Quatre soon joined in. Then with a heavy sigh Dorothy dragged Une over to the table.

Just soon after, an out of breath Lucrezia Noin came running into the room.

"Did I miss it?" She panted.

"Nope." Wu-Fei replied as he looked at his cards. "Come and play a hand."

She sighed with relief, took a seat near Cathy and waited for her turn to be dealt in.

Trowa look at his watch and sighed. "How long has she been in labor now?"

"I think a couple of hours." Quatre replied as he put his cards down.

Everyone released an annoyed sigh. That had been the fifth winning hand in a row for the cherubic blonde.

Then suddenly a familiar face poked through the waiting room door. Everyone sat up at full attention as he walked in, pink bundle cradled in his arm, smile wide across his face.

"Everyone," he sing songed which made Duo bust out laughing for its uncharacteristic tone. "This..." He paused and shifted the baby slightly in his arms so everyone could see her better. "This is Po Marianna Yuy." He looked down into his daughter's face smile growing wider, "Po, this is everyone."

There was a thick rumble of oooo's and ahhh's. A round of congratulations and then whines as Heero went to return his daughter to her mother. On his way out he informed everyone that they could visit Hilde in about an hour. Duo broke out a box of cigars and passed them around a long with a bottle of champagne he just happened to have with him.

"So I come prepared," he beamed. "So sue me."

After most of the commotion died down and nearly everyone went home. Wufei lingered to watch the young Yuy through the nursery window. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned to face Heero.

"You okay," Heero asked.

"I'm… great," was the low response. "She's perfect Heero, you should be doing back flips."

"I almost did," he replied. "So?"

"So?"

"You're okay with her name?"

"I don't think there is another name in the galaxy that could suit her as well. I'm surprised Hilde let you use it," Wufei replied, his dark eyes still focused on the sleeping baby girl.

"Actually it was her idea," Heero mentioned.

"Really? Hn..."

"Hilde had a great fondness for Sally you know."

"I didn't know they had ever met," Wufei confessed.

"Just briefly for a few minutes here and there when you and I used to go rock climbing ages and ages ago." Heero stated. "They could be could be quite chatty on the net sometimes."

"I'm glad then."

There was a still silence for a bit as the two men watched the baby sleep. Watched the perfect little girl breathe in and out, and dream of whatever it is that newborns dream about.

"Wu-Fei?"

"Yes."

"She could use a godfather," Heero said.

"I'm sure she could do better than me."

"I don't."

"Then I guess," he whispered. "I guess I'll have to take the job then."

"Hilde would like that."

He nodded. "So would Sally."


End file.
